<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Longing of the Heart by CK203</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608884">Longing of the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK203/pseuds/CK203'>CK203</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls, dipcifica - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK203/pseuds/CK203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper was never the same once he left Gravity Falls. This seriously hurt Mabel as she felt like she lost her brother, almost like Stan lost Ford. She refused to leave him so she called one person who could help, Pacifica. Eventually Pacifica realized that she had feelings for Dipper. (there will be a lot of Dipcifica fluff in this story)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pacifica Northwest &amp; Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1.</p><p>Mabel and Dipper had decided that they had to hide what had happened to their parents, this was hard for both of them as neither liked lying, more so that neither could pull it off. Although this time was special. This time they had Gravity Falls, they had what had become their home. Sure they still loved their parents, but something always felt off. Obviously Mabel was able to work it off with positivity, but Dipper on the other hand had not been so lucky. He felt alien in his home. He eventually fell into a slump, one that couldn't be broken even with Mabel's optimism. He never felt the same. Mabel knew this, and she always looked for ways to brighten his life, because she hated seeing him like this, but also felt lonelier than ever before.</p><p>I wish I could see into his head. Mabel thought. He has got to break out of this funk he's in.</p><p> 	Nothing seemed to work though. Mabel tried all year though, investing all of her time to bring her brother back, which reminded her of Stan and Ford. Even if he wasn’t exploring dimensions, it felt like he went through a portal she couldn't get him out from. It seemed to only get worse when her parents came back with news about their next summer vacation.</p><p>“Kids we have news” Mr and Mrs Pines said in unison</p><p>	Mabel bolted down the stairs with a large pig following closely behind her. She had made it down and all three were waiting for dipper to come down too. They all waited and after a minute or two they called him again.</p><p>“Dipper did you hear us” His parents called</p><p>	Nothing but silence came from the room beside Mabels. Slowly Mabel's smile turned into a noticeable frown. She knew that he wasn't coming down.</p><p>“Mason! You better now be ignoring us” His dad bellowed</p><p>	His dad went for the steps but Mabel said something first.</p><p>“Dad… maybe I should be the one to talk to him” Mabel stated</p><p>Her Dad sighed “Yeah, maybe he’ll open up to you” He said</p><p>	Mabel knew this to be far from the truth, she knew that because she had been trying to get him to open up to her for a while now, almost 6 months. Some days were better than others, like on Christmas it was like seeing the old Dipper again but the Christmas high only lasted a week or two. Not to mention he skipped halloween with his sister, even after the events of Summerween. Behind her Mabel could hear her parents talking to each other.</p><p>“I dont know whats wrong with him, what happened over summer vacation” Mrs Pines asked Mr Pines. </p><p>	Of course Mabel knew. Too much had happened for Dipper to return to Normal. Sure she thought this was a huge overreaction, but she understood. Dipper had spent a summer doing things he only dreamed of before. Solving mysteries and uncovering the unknown. Even meeting and gaining a mentor. He was always the one to help her and she knew she had to bring him back. She got chills realizing how much she sounded like Stan and Ford. That scared her because they had a bad relationship for a very long time.</p><p> 	As she approached Dipper's room she knew that he would be doing one of a few things, sleeping, just staring at the ceiling, wall or window, or reading books that all seemed to be fantasy. She didn't bother knocking knowing the aforementioned. She entered seeing him look sad as he looked out the window at the slowly setting sun while laying down..<br/>
“Hey Dip-Dop” She said sadly. “What are you doing” she asked</p><p>She only received a grunt in response. Dipper hated the fact that he felt so bad. It felt so silly, being sad over a place that he had only been at for less than three months. He knew he couldn't control these feelings though. He knew that his sister needed him, but it was hard, it was hard to be there for her when he felt like he couldn't be there for himself.</p><p>	Mabel put her hand on Dipper's shoulder and lightly stroked his shoulder. She felt hopeless, she understood why he felt this way, but she needed her brother, it felt unnatural for her, like she was missing a limb.</p><p>“Dip-Dop…” She wanted to say something else but the words seemed to vanish as she tried to think of them. “Dip-Dop, mom and dad have news they want to share with us” </p><p>	Slowly Dipper got up for no other reason than to please her sister. They walked down the stairs together. Mabel left a hand on Dipper feeling if she took her hand away he would be even sadder. Their parents thought maybe their news might cheer him up.</p><p>“Listen guys, we've made special plans for you for summer break. We are going to send you to Florida, you have some cousins over there and we think that maybe getting away from home would do good. It might also be good being around people your own age.” What they really meant was getting away from the Falls would be good for Dipper.</p><p>	They were both fuming, but Mabel slowly breathed it out, and looked over to her brother who looked like he was going to explode. She slowly put her hand on his shoulder and tried looking into his eyes. Dipper had other plans. He stormed off into his room slamming the door shut. His parents and Mabel both let out a disappointed sigh.</p><p>“Mabel what happened to him?” Her parents questioned.</p><p>“He got so… i don't know” that was the truth. She didn't know why he was so sad after coming back. She had theories though, one of the most prominent being that he got off that bus and slowly it came to realization that he had to live two lives, keeping one from his parents. Mabel struggled with the lying too, but she had always been able to turn a dark room bright again, she got around the lying by telling versions of the truth. Dipper however dug his own grave and just lied, losing a piece of himself everytime he did. Mabel knew what she had to do. She grabbed her phone and made a call</p><p>“Mabel, what's going on?” The voice on the other end questioned.</p><p>“It's Dipper, something is wrong, he hasn't been the same since we left Gravity Falls” Mabel stated.</p><p>“I'm sorry to hear that, but why call me” The voice questioned.</p><p>“A few reasons. One, on the bus ride back he could basically only talk about you, and you've gone through something similar to this. Pacifica, I need your help getting your brother back.” Mabel asked.</p><p>“I'll be there as soon as I can” Pacifica added.</p><p>“Thank you so much,” Mabel said.</p><p>	There was an end of call notification as Pacifica hung up. She felt better knowing that someone who could help him was coming. She looked at her parents who moved into the kitchen before she made the call.</p><p>“I have a friend coming over to help Dipper.” She stated</p><p>	Her parents didn't seem convinced that one of Mabels friends could help him, but they nodded after she said it in acceptance. They were willing to let Mabel try.</p><p> </p><p>	Pacifica had now been able to defy her parents. Living as a rebel she did what she wanted and when. Which is why she was able to leave for a weekend to Piedmont California. She got one of the drivers to take her there, claiming she was spending the Night at a friends house, this wasn't entirely false. She would be there by 8 tomorrow morning. </p><p>	A knock came to the door early the next morning. Mr Pines answered the door and saw a girl that looked a little taller than Mabel with platinum blonde hair covered by a, seemingly expensive, bandana of sorts. She took off her glasses as the door was opened. </p><p>“Is this Mabel and Dipper's house?” she said with a little worry in her voice.</p><p>“Yes, who might you be?” Mr pines asked.</p><p>“I'm a friend of theirs, Pacifica.” She added</p><p>“Oh… yes come in. Mabel told us she had a friend coming. I'm not sure but I think they're both awake in their rooms, up the stairs and they'll be the two doors on either side. It should be easy to tell which one is which.” Mr Pines said</p><p>“Thank you” Pacifica said with complete sincerity. She walked up and sure enough two doors up the stairs, that were very easy to tell apart. She opened the door outfitted with pink, well pink everything. She opened the door and saw Mabel at a desk looking stressed out.</p><p>“Mabel?” Pacifica questioned</p><p>	Mabel turned and upon seeing her let out a sigh of relief. Happy to see a friend who could help. She grabbed her and hugged her, a still odd concept to Pacifica but not an unwelcome one. After they finished hugging Pacifica needed to know what was wrong.</p><p>“What's going on with Dipper” She said with concern</p><p>“He’s just not the same anymore. He progressively got worse and worse as time went on” Mabel told her.</p><p>“Alright, i'm going to go and see if i can help.” She walked across the hall, and slowly opened the second door, she peeked inside and saw Dipper sleeping. She entered anyway. She slowly took his desk chair and sat on it. She examined Dipper, she thought of the night at the Manor and thought back to her helping her. She blushed as she realized she was thinking of how amazing he was and how all she wanted to do for the rest of the summer was be next to him and Mabel. Sadly though she never really called them that much. She gently rubbed her fingers through his hair before catching herself and slowly shaking him awake. He looked up and saw her, and she saw a little light come into his eyes.</p><p>“Hey dork” She said jokingly. “I heard you were upset, wanna talk?” People may not have believed it a while back, but she had grown fond of the Pines twins. She only really talked to Mabel recently and wondered why it was radio silence on his side. Although she never did call him either. </p><p>	Dipper quickly wrapped her in a hug. She liked the warmth and loved the tenderness of that moment. She quickly put her arms around him savoring the moment. The hug lasted a long time. With Dipper and Pacifica not wanting it to end, but slowly it ended with Dipper looking down towards the floor and Pacifica looking at him. He slowly looked up with gratitude on his face and she moved next to him on his bed.</p><p>“So what's going on?” She asked him.</p><p>Dipper looked at her and then talked. “I've just… I don't know, ever since leaving the Falls it feels like a part of me is missing, and It feels like an even bigger part of me is missing without talking to Mabel. I know that I put that wall up but i couldn't just put on a fake smile and pretend that everything was ok, you know” </p><p>Pacifica knew all too well of what he was going through. She had to live with putting a fake smile on every day for twelve years, eventually just ending up burying that part of her until Dipper showed it to her again.</p><p>“I know what it's like, to be faced with that choice, fake a smile and put on a face that isn't yours or you can… well do what you're doing now.” Pacifica said</p><p>“And now i'm not going back to the falls this summer, it makes me wonder whether or not i'll ever be the same…” Dipper added</p><p>“You will be, but not by moping around. You have to let your sister in, you have to get over it together… You need to know that everyone is here for you, even me.” Pacifica said</p><p>“How are you here for me, i don't even know how to contact you” Dipper Snapped</p><p>Pacifica was slightly hurt, she knew he was right, and she felt bad but it hurt seeing Dipper mad at her and she knew she never wanted to feel that again. She handed him her phone, “put your number in” she said</p><p>“What?” Dipper replied </p><p>“Just put your number in Dork” she said teasingly</p><p>	Dipper put her number in, and looked back up at her. She was looking at him with wide thoughtful eyes and it made him remember last summer. She slowly ran her hand down his cheek before speaking.</p><p>“I'm going to give you a call when I get back home, ok?” Pacifica stated. </p><p>	Dipper was upset she was already leaving but he knew why. Any longer and her parents would freak out on her. Even if she was free and rebellious, she still tried to avoid getting them angry at her.</p><p>“Alright,” Dipper said. Before she stood up Dipper wrapped her in a hug one last time, the hug lingering for almost 30 seconds before they separated. </p><p>“Oh and hey, tell Mabel goodbye, I don't want to have to deal with the whole Boa Constrictor hug she has.” Pacifica said</p><p>	She was about to leave when Dipper said one last thing. “Promise you'll call” He asked.</p><p>“I promise. Talk to you later dork” she said playfully. She stepped back into the car waiting outside and it slowly went back towards Gravity Falls. She was surprised with who she had become and even more at who Dipper had become. She knew he wouldn't be the same returning home, but he wasn't sad, he was scared. He was scared that something like Weirdmagedon would happen then, and he wouldn't be able to help Gravity Falls, she also knew she wasn't going to let him do it alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 Two Years later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two years have passed since chapter one. Dipper is better and determines to get back to the falls with Mabel</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been over two years since then. Pacifica kept her promise and made sure to call and check on dipper once a week. After Pacificas visit Dipper slowly returned to normal, he was still worried, but that was almost normal for Dipper. The calls helped him, it helped to have someone to talk to who knew a little bit of what he was going through. It helped him even more when she visited them in Florida. The calls could last hours on end and explored more topics than what Dipper was going through. Mabel was of course ecstatic to see her brother returning to normal and would hug him as tight as she could every morning. </p><p>“Mabel… your suffocating me…” Dipper said</p><p>“I don't care, I'm never letting go again” Mabel cried. Of course like every morning she had to let go. Of course she didn't want to but eventually Dipper did need to breath. Everything was turning back to normal. Except for one thing, they still needed to find a way to get to the falls this summer. They had been begging their parents, but nothing seemed to work. So dipper tried something. He gathered his parents in their living room and started.</p><p>“Mom and Dad, I think me and Mabel should go to Gravity Falls this summer, and before you say no, i think you should hear me out. The reason i was so upset when i came back wasnt because something happened. It was more that… It was more that i grew so attached to Gravity Falls that when we came back it felt like a piece of me was missing, and i think going back to Gravity Falls for the rest of our summer vacations could really help.” Dipper pleaded</p><p>	Their parents looked at each other and then back at Dipper, they both sighed and said “ok, you and Mabel can go back to Gravity Falls for the Summer” They really only agreed because they were happy to have Dipper like this. They could also hear and see Mabel using all the tricks in the book to get them to say yes.  With summer break just around the corner the twins quickly packed everything they needed. Which included Waddles. In a few days they would be back in the Falls and they couldn't wait.</p><p>A few days later</p><p>The bus finally pulled in and they saw Soos and Melody waiting for them with smiles on their faces. They didn't know melody all that well but if Soos liked her then they knew she was great. Slowly the doors of the bus opened and they finally got the full smell of the place they loved. They both ran and hugged Soos and Melody, of course with waddles closely following them. </p><p>“Pterodactyl Bro, Hambone! I can't believe I'm finally seeing you!” Soos cheered.</p><p>“We are really glad you guys are finally here!” Melody said</p><p>“Its great to be back i thought we would never make it here” Said Mabel</p><p>	They all piled into Soos’s truck and started the short drive to the Mystery Shack. It would only be them with Soos this summer, but they didn't think their parents needed to know that. Mabel of course was already arranging a sleepover with all of her friends, which now included Pacifica who cheerfully accepted the invite. The short ride ended with them pulling up to the Mystery Shack, of course the S wasn't repaired. “I hope you never change” Dipper said to the Shack. </p><p>“Your room in the attic is already set up, oh and we got you both something, they're on your bed”<br/>
Ecstatic they both ran up and looked into their rooms, dipper got a new Pine Tree hat and something bulky underneath it. He moved the hat to see a journal, not just a journal but a journal with a golden pine tree on it, it was labeled 4. Dipper of course was absolutely ecstatic, and would be spending the rest of the first day rewriting the information he could remember. On Mabel's side she saw a new grappling hook, she needed one after her parents said it was too dangerous to have it. She smiled at the sight and immediately fired it off …accidentally... at dippers head. Dipper felt it and then slowly fell backwards onto the floor.</p><p>“Thats not good” Mabel declared as she quickly ran over to her brother who was on the floor. He slowly opened his eyes and said “maybe we only use that outside from now on?” </p><p>“Yeah… maybe” Mabel replied</p><p> </p><p>	The rest of the day flew by with Mabels friends quickly coming over and Dipper staying in his room to fill in information. Mabel promised Dipper that she would keep the sleepover downstairs so that he could focus, after all that was her way of apologizing for the grappling hook incident. With Mabel and her friends downstairs, Dipper was able to fill out close to 20 pages of stuff he remembered, he would probably have to email his Gruncles for more information, but that could wait. It was already close to 11PM and Dipper was exhausted. He heard the noise die down downstairs awhile ago, seemingly because they all crashed from the copious amounts of sugar they all ate.</p><p> 	Pacifica is dreaming, and its not a good dream. She stares at her parents who say in unison “you are no longer our daughter” she cries and runs to the mystery Shack. She knocks on the door and sees Dipper there kissing a random woman. He turns to her and says “what do you want?” with anger in his voice. She says “my parents, they kicked me out and i was wondering if i could stay here. Instead of an answer all she heard was him laughing in her face and slamming the door. She woke up right after the door slammed. She tried to calm down but she knew one person who could help. She climbed up the stairs and opened the door. After the door was opened she saw Dippers eyes drift open before he talked.</p><p>“Pacifica? What are you doing here?” he asked as pacifica closed the space between them.</p><p>“I-I uh… Its stupid” Pacifica said</p><p>“I doubt it, what's wrong” Dipper asked</p><p>“I uh had a… nightmare” Pacifica said with a little bit of sadness in her voice. Dipper sat up and moved to the side of his bed and Pacifica sat right next to him. </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Dipper asked with tiredness in his voice.</p><p>“Not really, i just… is it ok if i stay up here tonight? Pacifica asked</p><p>“Of course.” Dipper said, but he saw there was still something she was worried about but he didnt need to wait long before she asked him something.</p><p>“You wouldnt leave me on the street right… like if my parents kicked me out would you leave me on the street” She felt stupid for asking, but she needed to know.</p><p>“No i would Never, i care to much about you” Dipper said as he started to drift off</p><p>	Pacifica felt a redness come over her face, she leaned her head into Dippers shoulder, a few seconds after she felt Dippers arm over her shoulder and they both fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three, Mabel Knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mabel finds out about Pacifica's Feelings</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mabel came into her room looking for Pacifica, little did she know, she would find her, but the difference was she found her cuddling with Dipper. Of course she pulled out her Polaroid Camera she got for christmas last year and took a picture. “That ones going into the scrapbook” She said. The flash woke up Pacifica and it took everything she had to voluntarily get out of bed. Mabel of course was about to squeal like the pig right behind her. So she quickly pushed her out of the room as Dipper shifted around because he missed the warmth he once had. Pacifica and Mabel made it out and talked it whispers to not wake up Dipper.</p><p>“Pacifica, Do you LIKE my brother” Mabel quickly asked.</p><p>“I-Uh… I… Yes, I really like your brother, as more than a friend” Pacifica said, Mabel's face was sad for a moment realizing that Pacifica never told her, but that quickly disappeared in joy, she was ecstatic that her brother and friend could be together.</p><p>“Ok come here, i need to talk to you in private” Mabel said they walked down the stairs that led to the attic and avoided where their friends were. They stopped and Mabel quickly grabbed and hugged Pacifica before finally saying something. “When did it happen, when did you start liking my brother? Mabel questioned.</p><p>“It started after I came to see your brother, after awhile i realized that the weekly phone calls were my favorite part of the week. Slowly i realized that what I had with him… i mean what i wanted with him, was something more than friends… but it doesn't matter because i doubt he even likes me back” Pacifica said with defeat on her face at the last part. Mabel however wasn't having it, she knew her brother liked Pacifica, or at least she thought she did.</p><p>“Listen Pacifica, im almost certain that Dipper likes you, but even if he doesn't, ill help you win him over.” Mabel said with a smile.</p><p>“R-Really?” Pacifica said with a faint smile coming over her face.</p><p>“Really, now come here and ill give you the plan.” Mabel and Pacifica talked in hush voices and quickly came up with well two plans, they all depended on how step one went.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was much shorter than I would have liked but ill try and make the next one longer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4, The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pacifica and Mabels plan starts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pacifica slowly creeped up the stairs feeling stupid. She began to second guess this plan, herself, and Mabel. She looked back and saw Mabel who gave her a smile that reassured her a little. “I can do this” Pacifica thought as she slowly opened the attic door. She saw Dipper still sleeping in almost the same position she left him. She crept into the room and slowly got into bed next to Dipper. He somehow didn't wake up. She felt wrong for doing it, almost like she was tricking him, but then she remembered that she literally woke up cuddling with him. She moved a little closer to dipper so that they were facing each other and she wrapped her arms around him and brought herself closer to him and moved one of his arms out of the way so that her head was just under his chin. Her head rested on the arm that she didn't move. She was excited but the warmth was amazing in the cold wee hours of early morning. She nuzzled against his chest and closed her eyes as she slowly fell back asleep. </p><p> </p><p>	Dipper felt the amazing warmth as he woke up from a peaceful sleep. He knew he was cuddling something as he felt his arm resting on something. “Oh great i'm cuddling my pillow again” he thought as he gave what he thought was a pillow a soft squeeze. Soon last night came back to him and he saw the Platinum Blonde hair sprawled out everywhere. He panicked and didn't know what to do. On one hand he could wake her up and embarrass both of them or on the other he could just stay and enjoy this moment. He decided if they were going to be embarrassed either way he might as well enjoy this moment. He closed his eyes but didn't sleep. He slowly blushed, but he didnt care. He liked cuddling Pacifica, mostly because of how much he liked her. He was upset though “she definitely doesn't like me in that way, I mean what's to like? My noodle arms” he thought to himself. Slowly though his tired eyes fell down and he returned to sleep.</p><p>	Pacifica slowly woke up and felt an arm resting on her hip. She smiled and was slightly amazed that this plan worked. She was also surprised that Mabel was the “planning” type now. “I guess she grew out of the wing it phase” She thought to herself. She nuzzled back up to Dipper smelling the scent of the forest on him. Like Pine trees. She laughed to herself at the irony of it. Slowly she realized that she had to get up because her bladder called her to do so. It once again took everything she had to climb out of the warmth and comfort Dipper provided her. She walked downstairs and after going to the bathroom she saw Grenda and Candy still sleeping in the living room floor of the Shack, but she spotted Mabel at the table eating cereal with a glass of Mabel Juice with extra plastic dinos. Mabel spotted Pacifica and immediately lit up as she needed to know everything that happened.</p><p>“So what happened? Did the plan work? You can't leave out any detail!” Mabel quickly asked</p><p>“Well I walked in and he was still sleeping, so i just… kinda snuggled up to him” she said with a blush coming across her face.</p><p>Mabel squealed and caused Waddles to wake up from his long slumber. Her smile was as large as it could go and she basically screaked waking both Candy and Grenda up. Both of them walked into the room both knowing that only one thing was going to happen from here. They both screamed “BOY TALK”. They didn't know of Pacificas feelings but Mabel told them about how she liked Dipper even with Pacificas protest. “And then she walked into his room and just cuddled with him!!” Mabel said barely holding in a scream. Then she couldn't hold it any longer and Mabel, Candy and Grenda all screamed, seeming to shake the entire house. </p><p>“YOU TELL ME EVERYTHING PACIFICA, AND START AT THE BEGINNING” bellowed Grenda.</p><p>“But Mabel just told you the story?” Pacifica said</p><p>Grenda and Candy looked at Mabel then back at Pacifica and Candy said “She gave us the short version, now we need to hear it from the source” Candy said. Pacifica pondered it for a second and then realized she knew their names but not which one is which. She quickly tried to remember and gave up just settling to see if it comes up one day.</p><p>“Fine but you cant scream again its hurting my ears… that goes for you too mable” Pacifica said. Mabel and the others were disappointed but all said “Fine, now come on we want to hear!” Pacifica told them the whole story including every detail knowing if she left anything out they would know. Before she could fully finish she heard someone walking down those creaky attic stairs and she hushed all of them. Dipper emerged looking like he wasn't fully woken up yet.</p><p>“OH LOOK WHO IT iS, YOU SHOULD KISS HIM” Grenda tried to whisper but with excitement and the tone of her voice made it come out to more scream. Pacifica blushed and looked away from Dipper with a smile on her face, while Mabel Candy and Grenda laughed. Dipper was confused.</p><p>“What?” He said groggily. The girls just giggled including Pacifica. Knowing he wouldn't get an answer he just walked out of the room with his cereal.  He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. “That was weird” he said to himself. He dismissed it and continued to watch the sucky movies on Gravity Falls Public Access</p><p> </p><p>The girls were still giggling for a while, before looking back as Pacifica who was smiling while looking out the window zoning out. She was quickly pulled out of it after she realized the girls were talking about her and Dipper and now screaming again. “SO MABEL WHAT'S THE PLAN FOR PACIFICA AND DIPPER?” Grenda once again bellowed.</p><p>“Just wait and see” Mabel said. Even Pacifica didn't know the plan, all Mabel told her was to be ready, and to go with her gut. “I guess Mabel hasn't changed that much” Pacifica thought. Dipper came back to the kitchen to drop off her bowl. He looked towards Mabel and asked “I'm going to go, well look for something unusual, you coming Mabel?” </p><p>“Sorry Bro-Bro, me and the girls have some important business to attend, she looked at Pacifica and winked, somehow making it look natural and not obvious. She mouthed the words go with your gut to Pacifica and she quickly said “I'll go with you!”</p><p>“I thought you had important business?” Dipper questioned</p><p>“Important business probably just means more teen romance novels and I… want to go on an adventure… but if you don't want me to go” Pacifica said<br/>
“No, I'd love for you to come, just give me a minute to change” Dipper said, realizing he's still in his pajamas. Pacifica watched him until he was out of sight and looked back to see all three girls getting ready to scream. She quickly covered her ears right before.</p><p>“It worked perfectly!” Mabel screamed “You have a date with Dipper!” She said once again as she and the other girls tried to hold in their excitement.</p><p>“I dont think its really a date, i just said i would go monster hunting with him” Pacifica said</p><p>“Yes, but Pacifica, it's just going to be you and him, in the woods, alone, hunting for the unnatural” Mabel said</p><p>“I guess you're right, what is the important business you have to attend to anyway?” Pacifica asked</p><p>“Oh… like you said probably teen romance novels” Mabel said while giggling, she knew that the important business would be following them through the woods trying to get the perfect picture for her newly made scrapbook which was titled “DIPCIFICA” In pink glitter with a heart surrounding both Pacifica’s and Dipper's name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dipper and Pacifica go "monster hunting"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper was changing, before he threw his shirt onto his bed he smelled something on it. He gave it another sniff before realizing how weird that was. Once he smelled it he knew what it was though, it smelled like lavender, he smiled, before realizing once again that this was weird and put his normal outfit on that he had been wearing since he came to gravity falls the first time, a T shirt vest and shorts. He walked down the stairs and saw Pacifica waiting by the door with an athletic looking outfit which looked very similar to the one she was wearing when she was mini golfing with Mabel, not that he noticed how she looked then. “Hey, you ready to go?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah, so what's the plan dork?” Pacifica said dork as more of a thoughtful nickname than insult</p><p>“Um, well I'm just thinking we go looking for some of the weird stuff me and Mabel found a while ago and go from there, is that ok?” Dipper responded.</p><p>Pacifica smiled before responding “Yeah are you ready to go?” </p><p>“Always” Dipper responded</p><p> </p><p>	Mabel watched their movements and as they walked out of the door she waited before eventually following them. Now she was dressed in all black while two black lines underneath her eyes. “Spy mode Mabel” she said to herself. As she made sure she had film in her camera before following behind them, “I need my scrapbook pictures' ' she said to herself with a smile as she saw them walking down the dirt road.</p><p> </p><p>“So which weird thing are we looking for?” Pacifica questioned</p><p>“Um… i think we could start with the Gnomes, maybe it would be a good opener to the mystical world for you” Dipper responded</p><p>“Um, are you forgetting about those creepy little golf balls?” Pacifica said with a false attitude in her voice.</p><p>“Oh yeah… well then, i'll leave it up to you, Gnomes or we could go looking for something… more mysterious” Dipper asked</p><p>Pacifica pondered the question before responding, she was thinking maybe if they went looking for something new she would get a little more alone time. “How about something new?” she asked</p><p>“I was thinking the same thing,” Dipper responded. He couldn't help but think about this morning. He didn't know how to talk about it, and he was obviously making some weird complicated plan that only he would understand. Before he could finish making his plan she spoke up.</p><p>“Hey, about this morning, well i guess i should say the whole night…” She didn't know how to continue the sentence, before she could continue something jumped out at them.</p><p>“YOU DARE CROSS THE PATH OF THE REINDEER-DEER” This creature asks</p><p>“Wait a minute, so you are a combination of a reindeer and a deer? Dipper asked confused</p><p>“What… yeah?” The Reindeer-deer said</p><p>“So what are you able to do?” Pacifica asked</p><p>“Well… i guess… i can, OH I GIVE UP I'M GOING HOME” The Reindeer-deer walked past them as they both looked confused. *CLICK* Mabel looked at the picture before putting it into a large duffel bag.</p><p>“Did that really just happen” Pacifica questioned</p><p>“I… don't know” Dipper said in response.They stared at each other for a few seconds before they both walked in the other direction. Finally Pacifica broke the silence resuming what she was talking about</p><p>“Anyway… about last night” She said</p><p>“What about it?” Dipper asked, slightly embarrassed.</p><p>“Well… i… enjoyed it” Pacifica said “I enjoyed snuggling with you, i enjoyed everything about it” She saw Dippers face blush, as she kept talking it only got easier to say. “Did… did you enjoy it?” she asked nervously</p><p>“I… I did, I really enjoyed it, which is why i was worried about it when I woke up and saw you weren't there anymore” Dipper said</p><p>“Come here you dork” She said that as she grabbed his vest and brought him close to her. She looked him in the eyes before saying “I enjoyed it, the only reason i got up was because i really needed to go to the bathroom” After saying this, she realized that it was kind of a weird thing to say, but she also noticed that Dipper had grown a lot and she hadn't noticed, she had to look up a bit to meet his eyes. She said one last thing “And i would really enjoy to cuddle more, that is if you don't mind” She said</p><p>“I- I would really like that Dipper said shakily “you are a Northwest, you take what you want” Dipper said jokingly. Pacifica laughed a little before looking at him. She spoke “That's right, so now kiss me before I have to force you.” She said in a joking manner. She reached up and put her hands on his cheeks, they both came to meet each other as their lips touched. It wasn't necessarily good, but it was special, their first kiss. The start to a new relationship. CLICK Mabel grabbed the picture that came out of the camera and put it into her duffel bag that now contained an excessive amount of photos. Suddenly she heard a cracking noise and then she fell with a thud right in front of them.</p><p>“MABEL!” Pacifica and Dipper shouted in unison</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is only the beginning of the story. Like I said if you have any suggestions, questions, really anything to say please leave a comment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dipper and Pacifica first date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were now at the shack and Pacifica was grilling Mabel in the living room for intruding on a special moment. “I can't believe you, that was a special moment and you could have ruined it! Mabel come on, couldn't you have just laid off for ONE HOUR!” She said. Mabel looked sad and said “I just wanted to be able to capture that special moment so I could remember it”. </p><p>“It wasn't your moment to remember! It was mine and Dippers!” She was so aggravated she walked up to the attic where she sent Dipper before yelling at Mabel. She walked in and found Dipper lying on his bed face up. She went onto the bed and layed down on his chest, once again putting her head right under his chin. She felt his hands reach over her and rest on her back. </p><p>“I'm just so mad” She said to dipper</p><p>“I know, but she means well. She was just so excited that there was a possibility that she could “document” our first moments” Dipper</p><p>“I know, I know. But i hope you know i'm not apologizing until she does” Pacifica said with a tone that let Dipper know she was very annoyed with Mabel.</p><p>“I wouldn't expect anything less, besides I was thinking…” Dipper said</p><p>The pause was too much for Pacifica so she asked “What?” </p><p>“I was thinking maybe… we could… go to the movies together or something. Obviously alone without Mabel… We don't have to, I know movie theatres probably aren't your first choice for a date but-” Dipper was stopped by Pacifica who brought her head up from his chest so she could look him in the eyes. “Yes!” Pacifica said quickly “i would love too” She finished. She looked him in the eyes again before kissing him again. She felt happy, happier than she had been for a long time. She brought her head back down to his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was calm and soothing and made her feel safe. </p><p>“So when are you going to bring me on this date?” Pacifica asked</p><p>“Hmm, what day works for you? Dipper asks</p><p>“Everyday, except for today, were staying like this for the rest of the day” Pacifica stated</p><p>“You're the boss” Dipper said with a laugh</p><p>“More like Princess” Pacifica corrected him with a smile</p><p>“Alright Princess” Dipper said with a smile</p><p>	They both rested their heads and Dipper could smell the lavender he had smelled on his shirt before. He was happy and gently stroked her hair as they both relaxed in eachothers arms. “How about tomorrow” Pacifica said regarding their date</p><p>“That would be perfect” Dipper responded</p><p>	The night of the date had come and Dipper was talking to Mabel. “You cannot sneak behind us and creepily take pictures of us, however we know that won't stop you, so… we will let you take ONE picture before we leave.” Dipper finished </p><p>“ONLY ONE PICTURE? THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS!” Mabel responded</p><p>“It took a lot to get Pacifica to agree to one picture” Dipper told Mabel</p><p>“Alright, here's my counter offer then” Mabel continued “I get to follow you and take as many pictures as i want” Mabel demanded</p><p>“Pacifica told me that if you said that then i was to tell you that it's one picture or no pictures” Dipper responded</p><p>“Come on you won't even notice me” Mabel said</p><p>“Hey i don't make the rules, but if it was up to me you would get zero pictures, so be glad she makes the rules” Dipper responded</p><p>“Fine! I guess i'll have to take it up with the boss then” Mabel said playfully before calling Pacifica. “Pacifica, ONE PICTURE, ARE YOU CRAZY,  I NEED A MINIMUM OF 20!” Mabel's voice faded as she walked outside to continue the conversation. Dipper laughed before looking at the time. Ok i still have 20 minutes, time to find something to wear” Dipper looked through his suitcases and found what he thought would be good. A ghost harassers t-shirt and athletic shorts. “It's missing something,” He thought. He then grabbed a pine tree hat that soos gave him, “Perfect” he said to himself. He heard a knock on the door, confused, he looked at the clock and realized that it stopped working the first time he came to gravity falls. He tried to run down and get the door before Mabel but somehow she beat him. “Mabel, I told you, one picture, only one!” he heard as he walked down and saw Pacifica in her llama sweater and a pair of jeans. His jaw opened a little as he saw her. She saw him look at Mabel and said “We will finish this later”. She walked over to Dipper and dragged him back into his room before saying with a slight smile</p><p> “No you're not wearing that” she continued “But thank you for trying, it means a lot, but from now on it might be good for you to consult me” She said jokingly. She took his hat, put it on her own head and looked through his suitcases to find something different. She Picked out a simple burgundy T shirt and Khaki shorts. She handed them to him and said “Ok go ahead change” With a fake demanding tone. Dipper knew that whatever Pacifica chose for him to wear would probably look great so he left the room and changed.</p><p>“Dipper, Dipper, Dipper *sigh* you need a new wardrobe” Pacifica said before getting an idea. “Dipper! Our next date im taking you shopping for a new wardrobe, it'll be my treat” She said<br/>“Do i really have much of a choice?” Dipper said jokingly</p><p>“Hmmm, not really” Pacifica responded</p><p>	Dipper came out changed and had to admit that he looked great. He looked at Pacifica who had a smug smile on her face. “The burgundy brings out your eyes” she told him. He reached for his hat but Pacifica said “No… i like your hair, I would really appreciate it if you didn't wear this today” </p><p>Dipper responded jokingly “I suppose i still don't have much of a choice” </p><p>“Nope, sorry, but your hair is too nice to be covered by a hat all the time” Pacifica responded after tossing the hat onto his bed</p><p>“You're the princess” Dipper said</p><p>“That you’re right about, alright you ready?” Pacifica asked</p><p>“With you, always,” Dipper said with a smile. </p><p>	They exited the attic room, as they reached the door Mabel rushed out ready to argue more “Ok i know you said no to 20 but i really can't afford to budge on that one, how about I agree to knock one picture off any other moment” </p><p>“Mabel… you get one photo, now make it worth it because me and Dipper have to go” Pacifica stated</p><p>“Can i at least get one after the date?” Mabel pleaded</p><p>“Fine but that's it” Pacifica said with a slight smile “but only because of how much i like your brother”</p><p>“YES! Ok just act natural” Mabel said </p><p>	Dipper put his hand around her waist and she leaned against his shoulder, they both smiled and after they heard the camera's shutter noise they walked out the door trying to avoid anything weird Mabel would say “Don't do anything i wouldn't do” Mabel shouted.</p><p> </p><p>	Pacifica and Dipper walked towards the movie theatre, they didnt know much about the movie but they did know that it was something stupid that had a popular actor who went by Stone. They were not talking much more so just enjoying each other's presence. Eventually Dipper broke the silence.<br/>“Hey, how did you get your parents to go along with this?” Dipper questioned</p><p>“Well they’re on a vacation to some small place on the East Coast. I told them I was staying and since my dad considers me a lost cause he didnt care, my mom didn't want to make a scene. I did tell them about us though. My Dad was furious but my Mom was genuinely happy. She told me that she was glad I found someone who truly understood me.” Pacifica answered</p><p>“Wow, so you are just all alone in that giant house? Well with all the butlers and people who work for you?” Dipper asked</p><p>“Yeah… except i gave all the workers the summer off, so it's just me.” Pacifica answered</p><p>“Pacifica! Why didn't you tell me, you know you can always stay with me and Mabel, i know Soos and Melody will be on board. They like having people around and would love having an extra person.” asked dipper</p><p>“I don't know, it is lonely but” She turned him to face her “Im fine, i'm very glad that you're concerned, but really i'm fine” Pacifica said as she put a hand on his cheek</p><p>“The offer still stands, alright” Dipper told her</p><p>“I know, but i'm fine” she put her arms around her neck and brought him close to her face “thank you though, I'm very glad that i have someone like you, someone who truly cares about me and someone i can truly care about” Answered Pacifica. She looked him in the eyes and realized how close they were. She closed the distance as she kissed him. Feeling his soft hair and smelling the small scent of pine trees. She was starting to love that smell, it made her feel safe and comfortable. She pulled back before saying</p><p>“Alright, we can make out later, but if we don't hurry we will be late to the movie” </p><p>“Alright, lets go” Dipper held his hand out and she wrapped her arm around it while also leaning on his shoulder. She wished she could pause this moment even just for an hour, but they quickly approached the theatre.</p><p>“Dont worry ill pay” said Pacifica as she pulled out a credit card</p><p>“Oh no you dont”, Dipper quickly pulled out enough cash to pay and quickly gave it to the clerk who gave them their tickets.</p><p>“Mason! Why didn't you let me pay” Pacifica asked angrily “I can afford this, super rich, remember?!” she said with slight anger</p><p>“I know, but i don't know… i Just didn't want to make you pay” a hint of sadness was apparent in his voice as he said this.</p><p>“Dipper… i don't know how you got money, but just let me pay, it means the world that you want to pay, but come on, it's about spending time together not who pays, so i don't care if I have to pay, so let me pay, ok?” she said this with sincerity, Dipper understood. She didn't want him shelling out money when she could afford everything they did without making a dent in her wallet. “And don't feel bad either, because i hope you know when we go to get you some nicer clothes. I'm paying top dollar voluntarily.” she said</p><p>“Alright… i just don't like it” Dipper said</p><p>“Come on, i like doing it… I'm going to like having someone to spoil” she said with a smile “how did you get that money anyway?” </p><p>“Oh Soos actually pays me for doing stuff around the Shack, its great” Dipper responded</p><p>“Oh, that's nice of him. Now you save us some seats while I get snacks ok?” she asked</p><p>“Of course my princess” he said in a mock english accent. This made Pacifica blush as she responded. “You're a cute dork”</p><p> </p><p>	Dipper saw her enter the theatre and he gave her a quick wave. Dipper was surprised at the quality of the theatre now. It had big reclining chairs and tables attached. This town was changing but maybe it was for the better. Pacifica came with a smile on her face. “Watch this” she said as she moved the middle arm rest and immediately snuggled up to Dipper. </p><p>“Wow, i guess this town is changing for the better” Dipper said as he looked down and saw the beautiful girl who was now laying down with her head in his lap wolfing down popcorn and he couldn't be more infatuated with her.</p><p>“Are you going to stay like this for the whole movie?” Dipper asked, hoping the answer would be a variation of yes.</p><p>“Well when the movie starts i will have to face the screen, but i can move if you don't like this” She asked</p><p>“No… this is perfect” He replied as he gently stroked her hair which was flowing all around him. </p><p>	The movie started and sure enough all Pacifica did was turn her body so she could face the screen. He continued to stroke her hair, he knew she liked it because when he stopped to get popcorn she looked up at him with a fake pout and her eyes which were seemingly like the eyes of a baby deer. He couldn't say no to that face as he went back to stroking her hair. The movie wasn't all that great but he didnt care; he just liked who he was with. Eventually the movie ended and they had to sadly get up.</p><p>“Alright you ready to head out?” Dipper asked Pacifica who was still lying down in his lap. </p><p>“I guess we have to” she got up and Dipper immediately missed the warmth that she provided “lets go”</p><p>	They walked out hand in hand and Dipper asked “alright, are you coming back to the Shack or are you staying in that lonely old mansion by yourself” Dipper asked knowing which answer he wanted. Pacifica looked up at him and responded “that's not even a question, let's go back to the shack” Suddenly a clap of thunder let out and rain started dropping down. </p><p>“Come on princess let's get back to the shack” Dipper quickly responded</p><p>	They made it back to the Shack and Mabel was ready and quickly snapped a picture as they walked into the door wet head to toe, he could see Pacifica shivering and quickly brought her to his room. He grabbed a pair of pajamas and the softest shirt he could find and gave them to her. “Hey you might want to get out of those wet clothes. You can use the bathroom i'll change in here” Pacifica was shivering so much she could barely say thanks. Dipper quickly changed into his PJs and tossed the wet clothes into his hamper along with a towel he used to dry off. Pacifica came back in, still shivering, and hugged Dipper as she was already starting to drift off. Dipper picked her up and brought her back to his bed, knowing that there was no way she was going to let go of him. As he laid down he made sure to pull his comforter over them. She was on his chest and started to drift off as her shivering died down. He brought his face to her head and gave her a quick kiss on her head. </p><p>“G-g-goodnight y-you c-c-cute d-dork” Her voice said as she shivered. They both fell asleep in eachothers arms once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter, I spent a decent amount of time working on it, while its not my favorite that I've written, im still proud. Also the movie theatre is based off a movie theater in my town that actually has reeling seats and an armrest that folds back to make one big seat. Im thinking of adding some more adventure into the story but Im not sure yet</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dipper takes care of Pacifica while she is sick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper woke up feeling warm, but he could still feel Pacifica slightly shivering. “Oh no” he thought to himself. He quickly brought a hand to her cheek and felt her burning up. He knew she wouldnt like it, but he had to get out of bed to get a few things for her. He got up quickly, and she woke up.</p><p>“Hey where do you think youre going?” she asked, obviously freezing.</p><p>“Youre sick, i'm getting you a few things, dont move, ok?” He responded</p><p>“No Dipper i'm fine, just look” she stood up and immediately felt bile climb up her throat. Dipper saw this grabbed a trash can and quickly held her hair back as she threw up everything her stomach could possibly hold. When she finished he took the trash bag out and replaced it. After that Pacifica voluntarily layed back down. Dipper quickly got another blanket from under the bed and threw it over her.</p><p>“Ok i'm going to get a few things for you, do you want me to go to your house and get you anything?” he asked softly.</p><p>“No, but can you bring Soup?” She said as the feeling of sickness finally came back over her. </p><p>“Of course, try and get some sleep ok” Dipper softly moved her bangs away from her face and kissed her on the forehead “ill be back in a few minutes” he left the room and went into the kitchen getting her all the things he could possibly need, he quickly also grabbed a thermometer and a sports drink, not forgetting to grab a straw. He climbed back up the stairs and came back in, Pacifica was still awake, but she was still shivering. He took out the thermometer and said “Put it under your tongue and keep it there until you hear the beep. He set up everything else. The thermometer made a beeping and dipper pulled it out of her mouth.</p><p> “Oh god 103. Ok Pacifica youre probably not going to do much next week” He told her. He opened the drink and put the straw in it and held it near her “Drink this it will help you” She slowly sipped the liquid but after a few sips she had to stop so she didnt throw up. Dipper looked at her worried.</p><p>“Is there anything you need?” he asked </p><p>“Come back under the covers… please” she pleaded </p><p>“Of course” He climbed under the covers with her and once he was under she immediately wrapped herself around him, partly for how great he was being to her and because of how warm he was. She dozed off while wrapped around him.</p><p> </p><p>	Pacifica woke up and noticed a lack of warmth and then noticed what she was really feeling was a lack of boyfriend, but she heard someone coming up the stairs. Dipper entered the room with a bowl that was steaming and in the other hand a plate. </p><p>“Ok heres some tomato soup and grilled cheese” Dipper set both onto the table and she very slowly groaned and sat up feeling very lightheaded. Mabel is at Candy and Grendas for the week, and then Soos and Melody are obviously going to be running the shack so its probably just going to be me and you for the week.” </p><p>“Im not really hungry dipper” she said as she shivered a little</p><p>“You have to try and eat a little, it will only get worse if you dont eat” Dipper waited for a response but after a while he spoked up again “Please”</p><p>She knew that he was right and that she needed to eat at least a little. So she ate just about half of the sandwich and went back down into the bed. Dipper looked at her obviously worried. “Is there anything else you need?” he asked her</p><p>“Yes, i need you back under the covers with me, and no more of those tricks you pull where you leave while I'm sleeping” she saidboth jokingly and serious. Obvious Dipper complied knowing that it might help her with being so cold. Again she immediatly wrapped herself around Dipper. Dipper lowered his head to hers and gave her a little kiss on the head as he pulled the multiple blankets over them. She felt her breathing slow and slowly she drifted back to sleep. She didnt dream about anything, but Dipper stayed awake wanting to monitor her situation. He stroked her hair as she was asleep and she let out a little whimper as he did so.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter is amazingly short, but I like this story arc and will probably do some similar stuff like this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Still sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dipper takes care of Pacifica while she is sick</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pacifica woke up again, but this time Dipper was still there, and still awake. “Dipper what time is it?” she asked grogily</p><p>“Just about 1 PM.” Dipper responded</p><p>“Have i really only been sleeping an hour?” she asked</p><p>“Oh no youve been sleeping for just about 25 hours” Dipper got out of bed and got the thermometer “Let me take your temperature” Pacifica obliged as Dipper put the thermometer back into her mouth. He looked at her worriedly, but their silence was interupted by a beep. He took the thermometer out of her mouth and looked at it”</p><p>“Ok its at 100.5 thats not bad .” He felt Pacificas hand stroke his forearm, he turned to look at her, their eyes met and Pacifica said “Thank you”</p><p>“You dont need to thank me Pacifica, you would do the same for me” He replied “Ok do you need anything, im going back downstairs, do you want anything to eat or drink?” </p><p>“No, but can you help me get to the bathroom?” Dipper instead picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom and let her go at the door. He kissed her forehead and walked down to the kitchen to get her some crackers hoping she would at least eat something. As he returned he looked down and saw that the bathroom door was open again meaning she had gone back upstairs. He went into his room and saw her sitting while still shivering. He put the crackers down and sat beside her. She put her head on his shoulder just like she had a little while ago when Dipper first came back, once again Dipper wrapped his arm around her. She Looked at him and turned his face towards her before kissing his forehead. “Youre the best boyfriend i couldve asked for, i love you Dipper” She quickly realized what she had just said and felt amazingly embarrassed and went to explaining but before she could Dipper said something.</p><p>“I love you too, more than youll ever know” Dipper smiled before he continued “and as the best boyfriend, I need you to sleep, hopefully your fever will break tonight” He turned to leave but Pacifica spoke up “where are you going?” </p><p>“Dont worry im just going to get you another blanket, youre still shivering.” He proceed to walk out of the room and quickly grabbed another thicker blanket, and walked back up to his room where Pacifica still was, he threw the blanket and went to pull a chair over but he felt Pacificas hand grab his wrist.</p><p>“No you are to get under these covers and snuggle me until i feel better” Pacifica demanded </p><p>“Alright alright, you are the princess” he said as he got back into bed he laid down and felt Pacifica climb on top of him and nuzzled her face into the space right above the collar bone at the start of his neck. </p><p>“And if you move again without telling me then remember i know where you live” She said jokingly before giving him a little kiss on the neck. </p><p>Dipper laughed and said “alright, i understand, i am to stay here and snuggle you until you feel better… or else” Dipper felt Pacificas breathing slow as she fell asleep and Dipper was happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, this is the shortest chapter yet. Im sorry but I wanted to make the sick story arc last two pages. I do think im going to adapt the story to make it a little bit more Gravity Falls, and incorporate more Mabel into the story. I did very much like this sick story arc so I think in the future I will do some similar things. Probably not sick again because I found it hard to fill two chapters with it. Also the reason their hasn't been much adventure in this story yet was also because from the time that they had first gone monster hunting until now was short. The next chapter will likely take place after Pacifica is better. I also think ill take a break from this fanfic and start another so I can gather my ideas and decide where I want this story to go. Ive hit some serious writers block.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bee-Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dipper has to sort out feelings of his own.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper and Pacifica bolted as something not far behind chased them. Pacifica was the first one to speak “What the heck is that thing? She yelled.</p><p>“Um well, thats Darlene, she's an arachnomorph” Dipper yelled back</p><p>“And why does she want to kill us?” Asked Pacifica</p><p>“Well… we kind of trapped her underneath a giant boot and left her there” Dipper responded</p><p>“Mason! That better not be true!” Pacifica yelled now mad at Dipper</p><p>“Well there's no time for that now, you can yell at me later but right now we need a plan, spiders only have a few weak spots and we need to act fast” Dipper replied</p><p>“Fine but dont think I will forget about this, so what are their weaknesses?” Pacifica said</p><p>“They have a few, Their legs, their joints and their mouths, I'm thinking if we can trip her and tie her legs then she can't do anything else” Dipper pulled out a rope and threw one end to Pacifica “Ok ready one, two three, STOP!” they both stopped all their motion while Darlene ran right into the rope flipping so she ended on her back passing out as she hit the ground, Dipper and Pacifica quickly tied the rope at the base of her legs making her immobile. </p><p>“What do we do with her now?” Pacifica asked</p><p>“Well first i need to record this in my journal” Dipper grabbed his journal and a pen and sat on a tree first writing the important information then trying to draw her. “God dang it!” he yelled</p><p>“What's wrong Dippy?” She was still mad at how he just left Darlene trapped but she still loved him and wanted to know if she could help.</p><p>“I keep forgetting I can't draw,” Dipper said in defeat. Pacifica sat next to him before talking</p><p>“Give it here” she said </p><p>“What?” Dipper was confused</p><p>“Give it here dork, I can help,” Pacifica explained with her hand out. She waited a second and then felt the spine of the journal fall into her hands. She took the pen out and quickly but gracefully drew out Darlene. She even labelled the picture as Darlene. When she handed it back to dipper his jaw dropped. He quickly turned to Pacifica and said “you never told me you could draw, and never told me you were this good at it.” Dipper said</p><p>“Well i had drawing lessons as a child from when i was 4 until i was 10, i didn't tell you because i didn't find it important, well that was until i looked through this thing and saw your horrible drawings. So how about now since it's just you and me “monster hunting” i'll do the drawing and you do the writing?” Pacifica asked</p><p>“I would like that, but there is one thing I need to do” Dipper flipped back to the cover where it said “Property of Dipper Pines” he wrote something underneath and shifted the book cover so Pacifica could see it. Now it reads “Property of Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest.” Pacifica Blushed and looked at Dipper.</p><p>“Aww Dippy, it's perfect!” she exclaimed before giving Dipper a hug. “We should probably  head back now right?” she finished.</p><p>“Yeah it's getting dark out,” Dipper said. They both got up but before they left pacifica needed to ask dipper something. </p><p>“What are we going to do with Darlene?” she asked out of curiosity</p><p>“We can just leave her here, she'll wake up and those ropes will only hold her for a few minutes” Dipper added</p><p>Pacifica seemed satisfied with the answer and started to walk back to town. They walked in silence for a while until they made it to town. </p><p>“Alright Dipper i'll see you tomorrow” Pacifica said with a slight wave before Dipper said something.</p><p>“Hey you know my offer still stands right? You can always stay at the shack, with the Grunkles gone there's an extra room.” Dipper asked, hoping she had changed his mind.</p><p>“Yeah… I know, but honestly i like having the whole manor to myself... i'll see you tomorrow alright” Pacifica responded</p><p>“Yeah, see you tomorrow” Dipper said with a hint of sadness in his voice as they both walked off in opposite directions. As they both walked off Dipper reflected on how his life has changed in the last two weeks or so.</p><p>	Pacifica got back to the manor, a bit smaller than the old one, but still larger than every house in Gravity Falls, except for the old manor, and just like all the other days no one was there. She was being honest, she liked being alone in the manor. It felt like having a hotel all to herself. She also liked the fact that she could finally walk around the big house in her pajamas like she always wanted to. Although she missed Dipper so she sent him a text.</p><p>Pacifica- Hey Dippy, want to come to the manor tomorrow and we can watch movies in our PJs or something like that?</p><p>Dipper- I can't already agree that going out into the woods with Mabel tomorrow, of course it will always be much better if you come.</p><p>	Pacifica was slightly disappointed in this response. She really wanted Dipper to herself for a day, the only reason she even got this afternoon with Dipper alone was because Melody was sick so Mabel had to work the register. She decided that time with Dipper and her sister was better than spending it without Dipper.</p><p>Pacifica- Ok i'll be there. Meet you at the shack tomorrow morning around 8-ish</p><p>Dipper- Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow!</p><p> </p><p>	Dipper woke up and looked over to Mabel who was already packing her bag for the day. “Mabel, it's 5 in the morning, what are you doing?”</p><p>“Oh bro bro! I'm just packing for our adventure!” Mabel said before thinking “Finally no Pacifica on this trip” After breaking that thought train Mabel asked “Hey when are we leaving again” before randomly stuffing stuff back into the bag again.</p><p>Dipper checked his phone before looking back at Mabel “Around eight”</p><p>“Are you excited for our adventure Dipper? I mean it's going to be just like the first summer, just me and you against the weirdness of the forest” Mabel practically yelled with happiness as she talked. </p><p>Dipper tensed up after Mabel said this and started talking again “Hey Pacifica is going to come with us” Dipper said while walking out of the room.</p><p>Mabel noticeably was saddened by this as she heard the shower turn on below her she started mumbling to herself.</p><p>“Stupid brother stealing cockalorum” Mabel laughed at the word not knowing what it fully meant just that it had something to do with someone being boastful. She was still extremely upset. “I shouldve never helped her get together with my brother… i mean they're practically attached at the hip now and where does that leave me? Me and Dipper used to be that close” Mabel said this defeated before perking back up “Ok then Pacifica, if you want my brother you'll have to fight for him.” </p><p> </p><p>	Pacifica was about to open the door when it flung open and Mabel stood on the other side, looking exceptionally angry. </p><p>“Oh hi Mabel,” Pacifca said slightly startled.</p><p>“Hi Pacifica” Mabel said with a large hint of anger and smugness. Pacifica started to walk into the Shack before stopping and asking “Mabel is there something bothering you” </p><p>Mabel was slightly taken aback and decided that she would start off the war for Dipper here. “Yes there is! My problem is you! Stealing my brother from me!” Mabel quickly whispered, yelling knowing Dipper was in the attic above them.</p><p>“What…” Pacifica asked confused</p><p>“You stole my brother away from me! Now that you two are dating it's not just me and Dipper! It's Dipper, his girlfriend and then me!” Mabel said</p><p>“Mabel you helped me get together with Dipper… now youre saying that you don't want me to be with Dipper anymore?” Pacifica asked, more confused than she had ever been in her life.</p><p>“Well… yes, before you came into the picture me and Dipper were inseparable, we did almost everything together. Then you come along and now he barely talks to me! He is always with you and now we seem further apart than we have ever been. ” Mabel replied</p><p>“And how is that my fault?” Pacifica asked, now getting angry.</p><p>“YOU'RE THE ONE DRIVING US APART!” Mabel screamed at full volume. </p><p>“Mabel that is insane! I'm not driving either of you apart, maybe the real reason you're mad is because Dipper isn't bending to your will anymore” Pacifica said calmly.</p><p>“GIVE ME MY BROTHER BACK!” Mabel screamed</p><p>“He's not a possession, neither of us own him! His decisions are his own no one else's!” They heard the attic door close and footsteps moving down the attic stairs as Dipper walked down to see what the commotion was. “For Dipper I will act like you are my friend, but know that after this we are no longer friends” Pacifica said coldly. Dipper walked down the stairs and looked at Pacifica and Mabel who were still grimacing at each other.</p><p>“Um.. what are you two doing?” Dipper asked, confused. Mabel and Pacifica looked at each other before looking back at Dipper.</p><p>“Nothing” Mabel said while Pacifica just stood still.</p><p>“Ok… you guys ready?” Dipper asked hoping that he could get out of this uncomfortable situation.</p><p>“Yeah, let's go” Pacifica said while walking up next to Dipper leaving Mabel to walk behind them. They entered the woods and Dipper walked ahead while writing some information into the blank pages. Mabel walked up to Pacifica.</p><p>“I can't believe you, he's MY brother, you guys have only been dating for like less than a month” Mabel said with contempt on her face.</p><p>“Mabel, this last month has been great, for both me and Dipper. He is happier than he has ever been and you have to see that! Remember two years ago when he would only eat and sleep, now look at him, he is actively happy, living life!” Pacifica responded. </p><p>“Sure, but that's without me, without his sister, how happy can his life be when he barely talks to his sister anymore?” Mabel paused before continuing “And I know this isn't him!” </p><p>“Are you saying i told him to stop talking to his sister?” Pacifica asked dumbfounded</p><p>“Yes… I mean i don't know, but I do know two things, one, he would never voluntarily stop talking to his sister, and two, I should have never set you up with him!” Mabel said this louder than she meant to and caught Dipper's attention, they however did not notice Dipper was now listening intently.</p><p>“Mabel, I never told Dipper to stop talking to you! I never drew a wedge between you two and I don't understand why you are mad at me for your own mistakes!” Pacifica responded.</p><p>“What? My mistakes-” Before she could continue they both noticed Dipper was walking past them back the way that they came. Before Pacifica could ask Mabel yelled “Dipper where are you going?” She didn't get a response and they knew they shouldn't follow. They both let out a sigh and looked at each other still mad with eachother.</p><p> </p><p>	Dipper walked around the woods until he laid down on the mossy ground. Knowing he would eventually have to talk about what just happened, but for now he knew he could avoid his problems until he either returned to the shack or Pacifica and Mabel found him. </p><p>“When did life get so complicated” he asked himself even though he knew exactly when it became complicated, after Weirdmagedon nothing could be simple again. He thought back to the moment he and Ford realized that the rift was missing. Eventually he realized that Mabel had traded it to Bill for something when he saw that he didn't kill her or turn her to stone and that he instead put her in a bubble of happiness. He felt a large thud beside him and jumped when he saw a bear sitting next to him.</p><p>“Man you seem like you need a therapist” The bear stated.</p><p>“Um, what are you?” Dipper asked, genuinely confused.</p><p>“I am the Bee-Bear, both a bear and a bee” the Bear said confidently</p><p>“So you can fly?” Dipper asked genuinely curious</p><p>“No, but I do have a spike on my butt” The bear replied sadly.</p><p>“You remind me of the Reindeer-deer” Dipper replied.</p><p>“Oh don't say that, I hate that guy, he's so boring, at least I'm a combination of two cool animals, that guy is just a Deer-deer. Enough about me though, tell me what's going on with you?” The bear asked while putting on glasses and getting a pen and pad out. Dipper filled him in on everything that had happened to him in the past few years. When Dipper finished Bee-Bear took his glasses off and closed his book.</p><p>“Well to me it sounds like you’ve got one girl who loves you with all their heart and one who is holding you back” Bee-Bear said while looking at Dipper.</p><p>“Well which one is which, Is Pacifica the one that loves me or is it Mabel” Dipper asked</p><p>“You already know that, from what you’ve told me it's pretty clear who it is… it's getting dark so you better get back home and deal with this situation” Bee-Bear said before running off. Dipper walked back to the Shack and when he walked into the front door he saw both Mabel and Pacifica shooting glares at each other while Soos and Melody stood between them. Pacifica noticed Dipper first and ran up and hugged him. “I was so scared” she whispered into his ear.</p><p>“It's alright, I'm here now, I just needed to think,” Dipper replied while still hugging Pacifica. After they separated Mabel was quick to run up and hug Dipper, but he didn't reciprocate. Mabel lingered a little to long and Dipper had to slightly push her off of him before saying </p><p>“Mabel, i think we should talk”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to go back and edit a few things for the story so if you are confused about a detail previously stated then I likely changed it to make more sense.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Difference of Opinion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dipper and Mabel don't see eye to eye.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mabel and Dipper walk over to the kitchen while Pacifica waits in the living room with Soos and Melody. They wait awhile in silence before Soos breaks the silence “So what do you think they are talking about?” Melody looks at him while Pacifica waits in anticipation, her leg is shaking and she hopes that they will come out soon.</p><p>	Meanwhile in the Kitchen Dipper paused and Mabel broke the silence “So are you finally gonna break up with Pacifica and want me to give you tips on how to end it with her’’</p><p>“No, i'm not going to break up with Pacifica… Mabel did you know that Ford installed security cameras around the Shack and in the surrounding woods?” Dipper asked. Mabel was confused until Dipper started talking again “For awhile Ford wondered how Bill gained a physical form, but he wasn't all that worried about it, but after awhile it just kept bugging him so he looked over the tape and found you giving Bill the rift…”</p><p>Mabel slumped down in a chair and asked “You're mad at me because Bill tricked me?” </p><p>“No i'm mad at you because you didn't tell me… For two years! You had every chance, every opportunity! You had seven hundred and thirty days to tell me! Yet you didn't, you never told me. Then when you were in your bubble of happiness during Weirdmageddon you made a second me that was literally the opposite of how I am, it was literally my polar opposite! And now, when I have someone who understands me, who cares about me, someone who I truly love and you try to make both me and her break up with each other! A sister doesn't do that to her brother!” Dipper responded</p><p>“What do you mean Dipper? I'll always love you, you're my brother!” Mabel yelled </p><p>“But clearly you only care about yourself! You were lonely so you tried to take someone I love away from me! You tried to make me miserable so I would have to go back to you! So that you could be happy! I think what I mean is that you are not my sister. Sure biologically you are but other than that you're nothing to me” Dipper walked out and Mabel sat for a second before going to follow Dipper.</p><p>“Hey Dipper are you ok?” Pacifica asked worried about her boyfriend.</p><p>“Yeah, but do you think we could go and watch movies in our PJs at your house?” Dipper asked </p><p>“Of course Dippy” Dipper smiled and ran up to his room to grab his pajamas. As he walked down he saw Pacifica waiting for him by the door. A sleek black car in the driveway. He grabbed Pacificas hand and started to walk out the door but Mabel who had seemingly disappeared was running after Dipper with a book in her hands.</p><p>“Dipper!” Mabel yelled before opening the book. “Please, remember these memories” Mabel started flipping through the book before stopping on a page of him and her on picture day she flipped to the next page of the book and showed him the picture of Him and her while Mabel had her tongue out. Before she could say anything Dipper talked. “Mabel, I meant what i said” He turned and got into the car next to Pacifica with tears forming in his eyes. She grabbed his hand and brought his head to her chest. He breathed heavily and eventually sat up straight as they approached the new manor.</p><p> </p><p>	At the shack Mabel had fallen to her knees as a new car pulled up to the front of the Shack. It was Stan's iconic car that rolled up. Ford and Stan walked out and quickly walked over to Mabel who was still slumped on the ground.</p><p>“Mabel whats wrong, what happened?” Stan asked, but Mabel was silent “Where's Dipper?” Stan asked. The mention of Dipper made Mabel burst into tears. Stan quickly carried her into the Shack. Mabel quickly explained the situation when she saw that the Grunckles were scared something happened to Dipper.</p><p>“So he's at the Northwest girls house now?” Ford asked</p><p>“Yes” Mabel said while wiping away tears. Ford sighed and pulled out his cell phone. He scrolled down his contacts and pressed on Dipper's name before walking outside. It rang for a while before Dipper picked up.</p><p>“Hey Grunkle Ford, i didn't think you would call, you said you would be out of cell service for another week” Dipper said even though it was obvious that he was upset.</p><p>“Well actually i'm in Gravity Falls, Me and Stan decided to come back early and surprise you two kids… But it seems like something happened between you and Mabel? Why don't you come back so you two kids can talk it out?” Ford responded hoping to mend the obvious wounds in Dipper and Mabel's relationship.</p><p>“*sigh* I-I can't do that Grunkle Ford. Me and Pacifica already talked about it and i'm going to stay here, with her, for awhile.” Dipper replied.</p><p>“Dipper, You should work this out with Mabel-” Ford started but was quickly cut off by Dipper</p><p>“This is past working out Grunkle ford,” wanting to change the subject quickly Dipper added “Pacifica would love to officially meet you and Grunkle Stan though, can you do lunch tomorrow” </p><p>“Yeah I can do that, i'll meet you at noon just text me what restaurant we are going to meet at, bye Dipper” Ford replied before hanging up. When he turned around to go back into the Shack and Mabel was standing at the door. She quickly broke the silence “I'm going to that lunch tomorrow” Mabel quickly stated before waiting for a response.</p><p>“Mabel, i don't know if that-” Ford started</p><p>“I don't care, I'm coming,” Mabel said smugly, knowing that there were only like eight restaurants in Gravity Falls.</p><p>On the other side of town in Pacificas house Dipper and Pacifica were laying down watching one of the Star Wars movies. Pacifica was gently running her hand through Dippers hair as he calmed down. She knew that tomorrow her and Dipper would need to face some of these problems. She also knew that before that they would need to talk and she knew it was time she talked to him so she lowered her face so she was closer to his ear and right before she could say anything her phone rang the noise slightly startled Dipper as he started to sit up. Pacifica looked at the name and immediately didn't want to pick up. Dipper saw this face and asked “Is it Mabel?”</p><p>“Yes, but I need to answer it or else she is just going to keep calling” Dipper nodded to this and then Pacifica picked up but said no greeting.</p><p>“I need to talk to my brother Pacifica, and i know he is there” Mabel said with a stern voice</p><p>“No Mabel” Pacifica responded.</p><p>“He is my brother! Let me talk to him, Please!” Mabel begged.</p><p>“I suggest you don't call again,” Pacifica responded. Once she hung up she lightly wrapped her arms around Dipper and laid down with his head on her chest. Slowly Dippers breathing got slow as he fell asleep, she fell asleep not long after.</p><p>	Dipper woke up disappointed that Pacifica had moved. He slowly got up and realized he was still on her couch. He stood up and checked the time on his phone. It was ten in the morning. He still had a few hours before he and Pacifica met the Grunkles for lunch. He walked around slightly lost in the house until he found Pacifica sitting in the kitchen cooking and singing.</p><p>“Hey sleepy head” Pacifica said while pointing a spatula at him “I made breakfast”</p><p>“That was the most beautiful singing I've ever heard,” Dipper replied while he stared in amazement. His comment made her blush as she closed the distance and kissed him on the cheek making him blush. </p><p>“Hey… are you sure you want to go to lunch today? You don't need to go if you don't want to” Pacifica asked</p><p>“I owe it to my Grunkles, i haven't seen them in almost two years, besides, with you by my side i'll get through anything” Dipper said somehow not making it awkward.</p><p>“I'll always be by your side, through thick and thin” Pacifica responded “Now eat” Pacifica finished as she handed Dipper a plate they ate while talking to each other before they realized they had to meet the Grunkles for Lunch soon. They left the house and walked hand in hand to Greasy’s Diner, they walked in and quickly found a table and sat next to each other as they waited for the Grunkles. Time passed and the two laughed as they joked about all the random things going on in Gravity Falls. Soon enough though The Grunkles entered standing all a bit too close to each other. Once they sat down Dipper found the surprise visitor behind Stan and Ford. His eyes glared at her but before he could exit Mabel trapped him in the booth. The booth was backed up against the wall and he was now too tall to crawl under the table.</p><p>“I just want to talk!” Mabel said aggressively. Dipper felt Pacificas hand on his chest and it calmed him but he knew he had to escape. He jumped up and climbed onto the table but before he could jump down Mabel caught his ankle making him fall from the table onto the hard wooden floor. He immediately felt the metallic taste of blood fill his mouth and felt his nose bent out of shape. Even then he still climbed up before running out of the Diner. Pacifica was ready to chase after him but Mabel said something “Why is he acting like this”</p><p>“Geez Mabel I really wonder why” Pacifica said casually</p><p>“Yeah, because of you” Mabel said</p><p>“Don't push your mistakes onto me” Pacifica started before pulling out her wallet “breakfast is on me” She turned to the Grunkles “You know he was really excited to see you again, both of you” She left the restaurant, but still in the restaurant Ford let out a defeated sigh before exiting the restaurant. </p><p>	Pacifica found Dipper sitting down in the nearby woods spitting out blood while his nose was dripping with blood. She approached him and took out a cloth and started to bring it towards his face but Dipper stopped her</p><p>“Dont, you’re going to get it all bloody” Dipper stated</p><p>“I don't care,” Pacifica said before returning the cloth towards his face and wiping away some of the blood. Dipper winced as she put the cloth on his nose. A lot of the blood that covered his face was now on the once white kerchief. She looked at his nose and noticed that it was completely bent out of shape and knew a doctor's visit was in order. </p><p>“Hey, maybe you should stay with me for the rest of summer” Pacifica started “I already called my parents and they were both fine with it, even my dad. He'd never admit it but he's starting to take a liking to you” Pacifica was being honest, her father had become more and more tolerant of Dipper to the point that when she called them this morning and explained what happened he even suggested it! </p><p>“Wow Preston Northwest liking me, I didn't think that would ever happen” Dipper responded “are you just making that up for my benefit” Dipper asked</p><p>“Actually no, look” Pacifica pulled up her phone and showed him her text messages from her dad.</p><p>Dad- How is the Pines boy?</p><p>Pacifica- Not great, he kind of had a big falling out in his family, I let him stay the night at our house.</p><p>Dad- that's a shame, tell him he can stay as long as he would like. Before you poke fun, yes i have taken a slight liking to him, no one ever stood up to me like he did, and it truly showed character, tell him our home can be treated as his own.</p><p>Pacifica pulled her phone away and laughed at the look of amazement on Dipper's face. “So he is like an actual father now?” Dipper asked still amazed</p><p>“Yeah, i guess after physically being tortured by a dorito demon made him realize how bad he had been, so what do you say, you want to stay at my house?” Pacifica once again asked.</p><p>“I'll need to get my clothes from the shack” Dipper responded</p><p>“Oh don't worry, i'll go and grab your suitcases” Pacifica said reassuringly </p><p>“Alright, I would be happy to,” Dipper said as he smiled revealing a bloody mess.</p><p>“Ok how about we call the doctor to my house first and then i'll go grab your suitcases” Pacifica stated. Dipper stood up and once again walked hand in hand back to the house. Once the Northwest doctor got to the house Pacifica got the one driver she still had working to drive her there. She knocked on the door and Mabel immediately answered hoping that it was Dipper.</p><p>“Oh it's you” Mabel said with a grimace.</p><p>“Don't worry, i'm just here to get Dippers suitcases and then I will be leaving” Pacifica stated coldly. The Grunkles appeared and Ford asked.</p><p>“Oh Pacifica why are you here, and where is Dipper?” </p><p>“I am here to collect Dipper's luggage, and Dipper will be staying with me for the rest of the summer” Pacifica said with a flat tone.</p><p>“Alright… I'll go grab it then” Ford said knowing that there was no hope to convince Dipper or Pacifica otherwise. Mabel Stan and Pacifica sat in silence for a while before Stan broke the silence.</p><p>“Is Dipper alright?” </p><p>“He should be, I have a doctor with him as we speak,” Pacifica stated and after that there was once again silence until Ford came down lugging two suitcases. Pacifica guided him to the car and he placed the suitcases in the trunk. Before Pacifica could leave Ford talked again.</p><p>“I really must speak with Dipper” </p><p>“I don't know how comfortable he will be with that considering that you and Stan brought Mabel when you knew that was the last person he wanted to see” Pacifica responded</p><p>“It wasn't my idea… but that's beside the point, please. I came back for a very specific reason and I have a question I must ask Dipper” He pleaded.</p><p>“Fine, but i have no idea if he will even want to talk to you” Pacifica stated as both she and Ford climbed into the car. Mabel looked on with a confused look at the car pulled away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know super long chapter, but overall im happy with it, im happy with where this story has gone. I also want to mention that even though im happy with this chapter, the story won't become centered on a Dipper Mabel feud. I like Mabel, but this feud was necessary for my plans later in the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dippers decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dipper decides on something that could change his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pacifica had been waiting outside her house for about ten minutes slightly eavesdropping, but not making much out of the conversation going on between Ford and Dipper. Soon Ford opened the door and looked towards Pacifica.</p><p>“Thank you for allowing me to do this, i trust that Dipper will likely fill you in on what we had talked about” Ford stated</p><p>“Should i call the Driver to take you to the Shack?” Pacifica asked</p><p>“No, the Shack isn't as homely as it once was, tensions are high in that house, but thank you Pacifica, not just for offering, but for taking care of Dipper too” With that Ford left walking towards the center of town. Pacifica entered the house and saw Dipper with a now braced nose. </p><p>“What happened?” Pacifica asked</p><p>“Well Ford just offered me the apprenticeship again” Dipper said, slightly confused.</p><p>“Well did you accept it?” Pacifica asked hoping that he said yes so he would stay close to her.</p><p>“I told him I would have my answer soon… but I gave up this opportunity once in my life, and now it's back!” Dipper stated. Pacifica was hoping that Dipper would accept it, but before she could think about it to much Dipper continued talking “he said that he even already called my parents and they said that considering all of the inventions and patents he had made and sold that the decision was completely up to me”</p><p> </p><p>	A little while later Ford had reached the Shack and Mabel immediately berated him with questions “Did you get him to come back!”</p><p>“Mabel, my trip today was not to bring Dipper back, me and Dipper have a fine relationship and you must solve your own discrepancies with Dipper on your own” Ford stated but not angrily or condescending. Mabel groaned in response and stomped up to the room which now felt lopsided without Dipper. Downstairs Stan was quick to ask his brother a question.</p><p>“What did you talk to Dipper about then” </p><p>“I offered him the apprenticeship again” Ford said with a smile</p><p>“How was he, did he look ok?” Stan asked</p><p>“His nose was a little banged up, but he is a tough kid, he reminds me of us when we were younger, he is smart but also strong, thats why im not that worried about him right now, he is strong and has an even stronger women by his side, he can make it through everything, and i'm truly proud of him” Ford stated</p><p>“Im worried about him” Stan said</p><p>“And that's why I am already calling his phone,” Ford said as he handed the phone to stan. Dipper picked up relatively quickly.</p><p>“Hey Kid, its Stan not Ford” Stan said</p><p>“Oh hey Grunkle Stan” Dipper responded </p><p>“Listen kid, i'm sorry about not telling you about Mabel, i don't think Mabel gave us the full story” Stan said in a whisper in case Mabel was listening.</p><p>“It's alright, you were just doing your job as an adult… I have to tell you, I didn't leave because of you or Ford, I left, well because you know…” Dipper replied</p><p>“I know kid... so Ford told me he offered you the apprenticeship, well since I'm part of the team now I guess I will make that a double offer… We would love to have you stay here kid”</p><p>“I know, and I am going to decide soon, there is a lot to think about and there is a whole lot to take into consideration… I’ll have an answer by tomorrow though”</p><p>“It's no rush kid, but I hope you know that I would love it if you stay… Well i've gotta go, i'll talk to you later” Stan finished</p><p>“Talk to you tomorrow” Dipper responded</p><p> </p><p>In the attic Mabel was already calling her friends over for support and it seemed in an instant Candy and Grenda were now in the attic waiting to hear about what happened. Mabel explained it all, well at least how she felt it happened. </p><p>“Wow” Candy and Grenda both said in unison</p><p>“So how can we save my brother from Pacifica” Mabel asked</p><p>“Mabel… I dont think its your choice, Dipper will be with whoever he wants” Candy responded</p><p>“Yeah, and that's saying something because Candy has a huge crush on Dipper... again” Grenda bellowed</p><p>“I Do not!” Candy responded in her still quiet voice.</p><p> </p><p>	The next morning Dipper and Pacifica were up early. The sun was just starting to expose its color on the horizon as they entered the forest.</p><p>“Dipper, did we really have to wake up at 4 to do this?” Pacifica said before she yawned.</p><p>“Just trust me” Dipper responded as he climbed on top of a fallen tree. He looked down at a compass and slightly adjusted the direction they were walking. They started to trek up a large and long hill seemingly getting steeper with every step. The sun was now starting to peek from the horizon as they climbed up the hill slowly but surely the ground flattened and even started to descend. Dipper stopped and turned around. </p><p>“You ready?” He asked Pacifica</p><p>“For?” Pacifica responded.</p><p>“This” Dipper exclaimed as he climbed past the tree horizon. Pacifica however stayed behind not knowing if she was supposed to follow him or not. After a little while Dipper poked his head back into her view.</p><p>“Are you coming?” He asked, confused.</p><p>“Oh… I thought i was supposed to wait” Pacifica responded and then followed where Dipper had previously walked. Just beyond the tree branches however was not more forest. She looked forward and saw a cliff and another piece of land on the other side. Seemingly connecting these two was a train bride. As she took the scene in, Dipper grabbed her hand and brought her over to the other side before sitting down with their feet dangling from the cliff. Pacifica looked at Dipper and then turned her head out in front of her where she saw the sun slowly making its accent into the sky.</p><p>“Dipper… This is amazing” Pacifica responded. She turned to look at Dipper who was still looking at the sunrise before them. </p><p>“I would come up here to think. I found it that first summer… I've never brought anyone else here” Dipper responded. He felt Pacifica lift his arm over her and shifted to be sitting right next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on top of hers. They watched the sunrise until it had fully peaked. Dipper looked at Pacifica and she returned his gaze. She pulled his face down to her and kissed him. Once they seperated Dipper spoke again.</p><p>“I need to go to the Mystery Shack… I've made my decision” Dipper said as he stood up followed closely by Pacifica who was a little confused. They made it to the Shack eventually and Dipper knocked on the door. By now it was seven so someone would answer the door soon. While he waited he spoke to Pacifica while still looking at the door.</p><p>“It's strange how this Shack went from being the place I loved the most to becoming the place I didn't want to come back to” He stated. Pacifica approached him and put herself between him and the door. She didn't know exactly what to do so she gently kissed his cheek. Dipper blushed and slowly Pacifica leaned to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Just know that i'm with you, through the thick and thin.” she stepped back to be beside him and felt Dippers hand interlace with hers. Right after though the door opened to reveal Mabel.</p><p>“Dipper!” She exclaimed with a smile which quickly disappeared as she saw Pacifica standing next to him.</p><p>“Mabel, I'm just here to see Ford,” Dipper said as he walked into the Shack while Pacifica hesitated before following him even with Mabel's death glare focused on her. Dipper walked towards the vending machine, but it opened up as he was walking to it to reveal Ford walking through.</p><p>“Oh Dipper… I didn't expect you to come by’’ Ford said with a little bit of confusion</p><p>“I just wanted to give you my answer in person. It felt like this deserved more than a phone call” Dipper started. Mabel looked on confused but Pacifica felt she knew what he was talking about and hoped for a certain answer. “I'm going to stay here” Dipper finished. Ford's face grew from a hopeful look to a full smile. He let out a chuckle before speaking</p><p>“Dipper, this is wonderful news! We can start right when summer ends.” Ford responded with his arms on Dippers shoulders. Stan walked in confused by the noise.</p><p>“What's going on?” He asked.</p><p>“Dipper accepted the Apprenticeship!” Ford said happily. Stan grew a smile as he looked at Dipper. He didn't say anything at first but did give Dipper a hug before speaking again.</p><p>“That's great news, but I've gotta eat,” Stan said as he returned from where he came from and Ford followed him. Dipper turned around and saw Pacifica smiling and had slight tears coming from her eyes. She ran and hugged Dipper before speaking.</p><p>“Dippy! This is great!” Pacifica said as she continued to hug him. “What made you decide… I mean i was hoping you would stay but you seemed uncertain when you first told me” Pacifica finished</p><p>“It was actually this morning, Watching the sunrise with you made me realize that i wanted to stay” Dipper said with a smile as Pacifica looked up to him. Not knowing what to say Pacifica just nuzzled her face into his neck and cried tears of joy. They did separate and Dipper noticed Mabel who now looked at Dipper dumbfounded.</p><p>“I know you’re mad at me… but are you seriously just going to leave me! Leave me for the rest of High school!” Mabel asked, clearly upset.</p><p>“Mabel this isn't because I'm mad. This is because I’ve been offered a once in a lifetime opportunity which I declined once before. It's amazing that I even get a second chance at this” Dipper responded.</p><p>“No! You can't just leave me! You are just going to leave me and let me fend for myself for the rest of high school?” Mabel asked</p><p>“Mabel, you left me first to fend for myself first. During Weirdmageddon you left me! Then you almost had me thrown back into the apocalypse!” Dipper responded before he walked past Mabel out the door. Mabel looked over to Pacifica and was about to start yelling at her before Pacifica spoke up.</p><p>“Just stop. Dipper made his own choices and so did you, so don't dump it on me” Pacifica said before following Dipper out the door. She quickly caught up with Dipper who was now sitting with him . She looked up at him and saw the tears forming in his eyes. After seeing this she placed her hands on his cheeks and looked deeply into his eyes eventually speaking up. </p><p>“Dipper… I hope you know, that whatever happens, no matter what… I will always be by your side” Pacifica said. As she said this Dipper looked at her and slowly tears started to fall down his face. Pacifica hugged him for what felt like hours before they separated she leaned to his ear.</p><p>“Lets go get some breakfast dork” She said as she stood up and grabbed Dippers hand before walking towards Greasy’s leaving the Mystery Shack behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Fourth of July</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its the Fourth of July in Gravity Falls and some new feelings are revealed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mabel walked into the kitchen with anger in her eyes as she saw Stan and Ford eating breakfast.</p><p>“How could you do this! You are taking my brother away from me! You know what? It doesn't even matter. My parents will never go for this!” Mabel screamed</p><p>“Actually Mabel… your parents already agreed to it,” Ford said reluctantly. He was about to talk again but Mabel ran out of the room and up to the attic slamming the door.</p><p>“*sigh* Do you think we did the right thing Stan? I mean by offering the apprenticeship to Dipper again.” Stan asked.</p><p>“I don't know… but I know that the apprenticeship is the best thing for Dipper… I just don't know whether or not it's the best for Mabel, but then you also have to consider that Dipper can't hold himself back because of Mabel… all in all I think that we have an obligation to offer it to Dipper” Ford responded.</p><p> </p><p>	Dipper and Pacifica reached Greasy's and sat down at a booth. Pacifica looked at Dipper and felt a whole mix of emotions. It felt like ages ago when they were looking at the sunrise. Dipper brought his head up and smiled at Pacifica.</p><p>“ I've never been more sure about a decision in my life” Dipper said out of the blue.</p><p>“Are you sure, i don't want you to leave your family… your sister, because you want to be in the same town as me” Pacifica responded.</p><p>“Pacifica… You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me… you aren't taking me away from my family Pacifica. My choices are my own, and while you influence my decisions, I made them, and I want to be here… with you” Dipper responded. Pacifica blushed at his answer. Before their moment could get to sappy Lazy Susan set down pancakes in front of them.</p><p>“And for the love birds a stack of pancakes, Wink Wink” She said as she moved her eyelid up and down.</p><p>“Thanks Susan” Both Pacifica and Dipper said as they started eating. At the shack Mabel was still in the attic room connecting pictures with string on her murder board. She was mumbling to herself when Stan walked into the room. </p><p>Mabel turned around and looked at stan “What do you want” She hissed.</p><p>“Mabel… I know this is hard for you, but this is a great thing for Dipper” Stan said.</p><p>“And what about me?” Mabel asked “What am I supposed to do without my twin? Without my best friend?!” Mabel shouted.</p><p>“Mabel, right now your concern shouldn’t be losing Dipper at the end of the summer… it should be about losing him now… you wont lose him at the end of the summer, but you are losing him now” Stan said. He paused and waited for a response. Once he realized it wasn't coming he left Mabel in her room. She softly cried into her pillow after fully understanding the words her Great Uncle said. She sat up, put on a sweater and ran into town knowing what she had to do.</p><p>Now leaving Greasy’s Pacifica and Dipper were walking back towards the woods ready for a new adventure. Right before they passed the treeline they heard something very faint. It was interesting enough for them to stop and listen.</p><p>“DIPPER” It yelled again.</p><p>“Am I going crazy or did I just hear someone call my name?” Dipper asked Pacifica.</p><p>“Look behind you Dippy” Pacifica responded, pointing out Mabel running towards them. Dipper sighed before speaking up again “What do you want to do? Should we try and make a break for it?” Pacifica asked</p><p>“No, she’ll just catch up to us” Dipper said as he slightly slumped down. Seeing he was upset Pacifica put a reassuring hand on his back. He felt better knowing he had Pacifica by his side. Mabel quickly caught up to them and stopped. She tried talking but was panting from running. </p><p>“Mabel, I don't really want to talk to you” Dipper said.</p><p>“Wait… Dipper, I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Please come back to the Shack, I miss my twin” Mabel said while recovering from her exhaustion.</p><p>“Mabel… thank you for the apology, but I can't come back to the Shack” Dipper responded</p><p>“What?... Why?” Mabel asked, clearly upset.</p><p>“Mabel… an apology doesn’t just make things better. Everything still happened, we can't change the past without a time machine. I can't just forgive and forget everything that happened, I can't forgive you, not yet.” Dipper said. Before he walked away he hugged Mabel but pulled away fast enough that she couldn’t reciprocate. He looked at his sister one last time and said “I'm sorry” Before turning and walking away. Pacifica who was confused at the scene before her looked at Mabel and then Dipper. She paused before walking after Dipper.</p><p>“Pacifica! Wait” Mabel called. Pacifica stopped and looked back at Mabel who was now walking up to her. They stood awkwardly for a second before Mabel spoke up.</p><p>“Please, take care of him,” Mabel asked.</p><p>“Don't worry Mabel, I will,” Pacifica said before catching up to Dipper. Mabel watched her follow Dipper for a while before turning and walking back with her head slumped down. Pacifica quickly caught up with Dipper and stood in front of him.</p><p>“Hey are you ok?” Pacifica asked</p><p>“Actually yeah… Im good” Dipper said before the two walked further into the woods ready for another adventure.</p><p> </p><p>	A few days had passed since then and Mabel was still extremely upset over what had happened, but today was the Fourth Of July and she was going to have fun today, no matter what it took. She had already planned the whole day with Candy and Grenda. She had even organized it into a list. She looked at the list and read the first thing.</p><p>Eat a super patriotic Breakfast!</p><p>“What is a patriotic Breakfast” Mabel asked herself, “Man, I've got to cut down on the Mabel juice” Mabel told herself as she walked down from her room. After her breakfast of pancakes died red white and blue Mabel felt sick, but also had to meet up with Candy and Grenda for the second and third items on the list.</p><p>Play with fireworks.<br/>Treat injuries from playing with fireworks.<br/>	Mabel looked at the two items on the list and hesitantly decided to not do those. She looked at the next item and realized this one was perfect.</p><p>Go to the pool</p><p>	Mabel ran down the road towards Candys house where Grenda was already. She quickly got there and started pounding on the door. When Candy and Grenda opened the door. They all shrieked together and ran to the pool. At the pool Mabel smelled the excessive amount of chlorine and the slightly stale pool snacks. </p><p>“This place brings back memories” Mabel said as she looked around and saw Mr Poolcheck freaking out as always. Then she did see one face that seemed oddly familiar. It was a kid a year or two younger than her who was thin, but had completely white hair that was cut in an undercut style. Pacifica turned to her friends and asked “Hey who is that?” </p><p>“How do you not recognize him!” Grenda bellowed</p><p>“Thats Gideon” Candy replied</p><p>“GIDEON GLEEFUL?!” Mabel asked</p><p>“Yes?” Gideon asked as he heard his name. He took off his sunglasses and noticed Mabel looking at him. “Mabel Pines!?” Gideon asked while walking over to her. “Mabel is that really you?”</p><p>“Gideon? Wow you look different” Mabel stated.</p><p>“Well it has been a few years” Gideon responded “Hey Mabel, i'm sorry… I am very sorry for how I acted those years ago, it was inexcusable” Gideon said.</p><p>Mabel pondered for a second and decided that even though he was a thorn in her side that whole summer, it was all just water under the bridge now. “It's fine Gideon, all just water under the bridge” Mabel responded “but if you create another Gideon bot and kidnap me I wont be as forgiving” Mabel teased. </p><p>Gideon laughed nervously before responding “thanks Mabel… well I’ll let you get back to your pool day, Happy Fourth of July” Gideon said before walking back to an unoccupied pool chair.</p><p>“Wow things really are different here” Mabel said to herself before joining in the ruckus being caused by her friends. After a while Mr Poolcheck threw them out of the pool after Grenda punched down the lifeguard tower. Mabel looked at her list again and noticed that they were at the last thing she had written down before crashing from her sugar high.</p><p>Go to the town BBQ</p><p>“Hey guys, is there anything else going on today, because my list ends at the BBQ” Mabel asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah, there is the new Pier that's opening on the lake” Candy suggested.</p><p>“Oh yeah it has all these games and stuff, it's going to be awesome” Grenada roared. The group decided to skip the BBQ and just go to the pier's 4th of July party. Once they reached the pier they were pretty amazed, mostly by the fact that the pier was actually nice. It had games and prizes of all sorts. Mabel realized she was actually enjoying herself, but she realized no matter what she was doing she couldn’t dodge the sense of guilt she was feeling. She quickly buried it down and put on her signature smile.</p><p>“Hey look it's Dipper” Candy stated which brought back all of Mabel's feelings “Oh and look he’s carrying a big giant Llama stuffed animal… Maybe i should go say hi” Candy said as she was about to walk over to him before he gave the llama to Pacifica and kissed her. “Oh my god! Why is he with her!” Candy screamed, getting looks from all around Candy sat down defeated. Mabel noticed this and looked at candy before speaking.</p><p>“Candy, why are you surprised? I already told you they were together” Mabel asked</p><p>“I… it's nothing,” Candy responded.</p><p>“It's because she has a crush on Dipper... again” Grenda responded with a hint of disappointment. Candy didn't say anything but she did blush a little at the statement.</p><p>“Candy, I thought you lost those feeling on the Revenge Trip” Mabel asked</p><p>“I thought so too, but after you guys left once we started video chatting… That one time when you secretly filmed Dipper singing BABBA they all kind of came back” Candy said before fixing her glasses. Mabel sighed confused by absolutely everything going on. </p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the pier Pacifica was hugging her llama “Oh my god Dipper! I love it!” She said before bringing him into a kiss. “Hey, I have an idea” Pacifica said as she led him off the pier. </p><p> </p><p>Still on the pier Mabel was comforting Candy with a lot of candy. She laughed at the irony of the situation and then realized her friend was sad. She rested a supportive hand on Candy’s shoulder knowing that feeling all too well. She knew that on one hand she really wanted to help one of her best friends get with her brother but on the other hand she knew that Dipper really wasn’t going to fall for any of that.</p><p> </p><p>“Pacifica where are we going?” Dipper asked as they started trekking up a hill.</p><p>“You showed me an amazing place yesterday, now it's my turn” Pacifica responded as they finished walking up the hill. Dipper decided that he would just follow Pacifica. They broke the treeline and immediately Dipper heard water crashing down into the lake.</p><p>“Pacifica, this is great” Dipper said before turning to Pacifica. Pacifica checked her phone and turned back to Dipper.</p><p>“Just wait another minute” Pacifica said as she guided Dipper to the edge of the waterfall. They sat down and sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before they saw an explosion of color burst in the sky. Then more fireworks flew up and exploded into an array of color. Dipper stared in awe while Pacifica looked at Dipper and cuddled up to him and rested her head on him.</p><p>“Pacifica, this- This is amazing” Dipper said</p><p>“I knew you would enjoy it” Pacifica said before turning to look Dipper in the eyes. Their eyes met and they leaned closer. As their lips met a series of explosions went off releasing color under the new night sky. They seperated and cuddled up to each other while watching the fireworks going off. Even though they weren't talking they were both happier than they had been in awhile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Creature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dipper and Pacifica meet a new creature.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dipper behind you!” Pacifica yelled. After hearing this Dipper turned around and ducked down right before a clawed paw hit him.</p><p>“Dipper what are we going to do?” Pacifica asked as they backed away from the hairy creature.</p><p>“I dont know I’ve never seen this before” Dipper responded. After he said this the creature jumped on all fours and darted at the couple. Dipper pushed Pacifica out of the way of the creature and tried to move out of the way. The creature was too fast and tried to grab Dipper, it missed,  but managed to slice open his chest with its claws. He fell down and hit the ground hard. He groaned as he got up.</p><p>“Dipper!” Pacifica screamed seeing her boyfriend injured.</p><p>“I'm fine” Dipper groaned as he straightened himself out before noticing the creature now growling before him.</p><p>“Nevermind. Not fine! Not Fine!” Dipper yelled as he ran. Pacifica was confused and didn't know what to do to help her boyfriend. She didn't have to worry for long though as Dipper reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a whistle. He blew the whistle but no noise came out. The creature seemed to fall to the ground after a second or two. After a few seconds the creature was completely passed out on the ground. Pacifica walked over to Dipper who was now pulling out his journal.</p><p>“And you didn't like that messenger bag when I first got it for you” Pacifica said teasingly</p><p>“Well, it has its upsides… It's also really growing on me” Dipper responded</p><p>“Hey, how did you knock this thing out anyway?” Pacifica asked.</p><p>“Oh it's like a high tech dog whistle, Grunkle Ford designed it for the gnomes, but i saw that this creature resembled a dog of sorts so I decided to give it a try” Dipper said before pulling out a pen and scribbling down some notes leaving room for a drawing. Once he finished writing he handed the pen and journal to Pacifica who read what he wrote down.</p><p>July 22nd </p><p>The Dog-Man</p><p>	A creature which resembles both the attributes of a dog and a man. Extremely quick on two legs, but even faster on four. Has claws on all four “paws?”/“Hands?” razor sharp and should be avoided at all costs. Has a mouth of sharp teeth, but seemingly is only used as a final attack.  Seemingly has the intelligence of a canine and not that of a person.</p><p>Weaknesses- <br/>High pitched noises (amplified dog whistle) <br/>Hind legs (Possibly)<br/>Tail</p><p>“The Dog-Man?” Pacifica asked </p><p>“I mean, It's the best I could come up with” Dipper said, slightly embarrassed.</p><p>“Well I like it” Pacifica said with a smile before taking the pen and sketching the creature. She was quick with her drawing and soon enough she closed the book and Dipper handed her a bottle of water.</p><p>“Thanks” Pacifica said as she took the bottle. Dipper sat next to her as the creature bolted up and ran away from them. Dipper watched it leave and checked his phone.</p><p>“Wow is it really only ten A.M.” Dipper asked</p><p>“I guess so, wow it feels like it should be time for dinner already” Pacifica said before standing up and helping Dipper up.</p><p>“Hey wait” Pacifica said, prompting Dipper to turn and look at his girlfriend. Pacifica walked up to him and promptly lifted the hem of Dippers T-shirt to reveal where Dipper was hit by the Dog-Man. </p><p>“Hey, what are you doing?” Dipper asked</p><p>“Be quiet” Pacifica demanded as she examined the wound on Dipper's abdomen. She looked at the area which had three long scratch marks running from his abdomen all the way down to his lower left hip. She ran her hand over the area which made Dipper wince. She reached into Dipper’s bag and pulled out the first aid kit.</p><p>“Pacifica, that's really not necessary, I'm fine” Dipper said but Pacifica wasn't convinced. She ignored him and forced him to sit with his back leaning on a tree. She pulled out the bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured it over the three cuts. Before Dipper could react to the pain Pacifica quickly grabbed him and kissed him. Dipper still felt the pain but was much more interested in Pacifica now. Once they seperated Dipper asked “what was that for?”</p><p>“That was because I love you” Pacifica responded before wrapping gauze around his abdomen. Once she finished she looked up at Dipper before Dipper spoke up.</p><p>“I love you too, Pacifica” Dipper responded. They both got up and started to head back out of the woods. They walked in relative silence just enjoying each other's company. They had been walking for a while and Pacifica had noticed Dipper had gotten noticeably tense. She held his hand hoping to calm him down, but Dipper remained tense.</p><p>“Dipper, what's wrong?” Pacifica asked. Pacifica waited for a response, but Dipper kept walking, eyes intently focused forward as he held Pacifica’s hand trying to get out of the woods.</p><p>“Dipper, what's going on?” Pacifica asked as she started to feel Dippers heartbeat get faster and faster. Eventually Pacifica heard something. Footsteps, almost perfectly in line with theirs. She looked at Dipper and he looked at her; he quickly shook his head no before she asked about them. She nodded and looked forward as they walked. Dipper was trying to stay calm for as long as possible, but then he heard something.</p><p>“Dipper” A familiar voice said. Dipper turned and his eyes darted around the forest.</p><p>“DIPPER!”  Dipper now knew the voice was that of Mabel, he relaxed a little until suddenly a flash of cold fell over them. Snow started to fall. Dipper was terrified now knowing what was following them.</p><p>“Dipper what's going on?” Pacifica asked.</p><p>“Pacifica we need to get out of these woods!” Dipper yelled as he started to pull her towards the town. The snow started to fall harder as they ran and randomly seemingly out of nowhere a deer-like figure standing on its hind legs stood in front of them. Its eyes were red and blood stained its mouth, the rest of its head was seemingly only skull though. The arms of the creature extended down to its knees and the hands ended its razor sharp claws. Its long claws were dripping blood and its fur was seemingly rotting from its body. Its antlers also had blood dripping from them. Dipper stood in front of Pacifica staring the creature down. The creature was only looking at Dipper as it snarled.</p><p>“What do you want!” Dipper yelled with a sense of familiarity.</p><p>The creature spoke, but not like a human, it spoke as if it was talking from its stomach. “I've come for the soul that had been bonded” Dipper quickly pulled out a Zippo and a container of lighter fluid but before he could do anything the creature grabbed him and flung him towards a tree. The creature wanted to savor the moment though as he menacingly walked towards Dipper who was now huddled against the tree trunk that he was thrown at. Dipper's head was dripping with blood. Pacifica knew she had to do something so she did the only thing she could think of.</p><p>“Hey ugly!” She yelled, but before she could do anything the creature moved its long arm back and hit pacifica causing her to fly backwards landing in the now thick pile of snow. </p><p>“Pacifica!” Dipper yelled. Dipper noticed the creature continuing to walk over to him. He saw his lighter but knew there was no way he could get to it in time. </p><p>“I can feel your heartbeat” The creature said with its gruntal voice “You are scared, terrified” the creature said as it came closer to Dipper “Well i'm here to tell you… THAT YOU SHOULD BE” The creature said as it grabbed Dipper and slammed him into the ground. The soft snow did nothing to break Dipper's fall. The creature grabbed Dipper again and slammed him down in the same spot. This time forcing Dipper to cough up spurts of bloop. Dipper was again picked up and slammed to the ground again causing more blood to be coughed up. The creature laughed before taking its claws and slashing at Dipper's abdomen.</p><p>“I'm going to savor this moment” The creature stated before throwing Dipper further into the forest. Dipper fell hard and felt a hard crack as he landed face forward. Dipper slowly stood up seeing his vision go slightly blurry and feeling himself get dizzy, it felt as if he had gained 100 pounds in a second because he could barely hold himself up anymore. Dipper quickly dug into his pocket and pulled out all his loose change. The creature showed up in a blink of the eye and picked Dipper up before repeatedly slamming Dipper into a nearby tree. Dipper's vision started to go black as he coughed and felt blood fill his mouth. Dipper took the change in his hand and chucked it at the creature. The creature hissed as the change made contact with its skin and seemingly melted what was left of its skin. The creature looked at Dipper before running off. Dipper fell to the ground motionless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was by far one of my favorite chapters I've written. I was able to include one of my favorite mythical creatures. I hope you enjoy and as always there is already a new chapter in the works.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pacifica paced around the room while Ford sat in a chair, his leg bouncing. Pacifica looked like she was going insane from waiting and not knowing what was happening to Dipper. Suddenly the front doors of the hospital crashed open to reveal Mabel and Stan running through the doors. Mabel was sobbing as she ran up to Ford and Pacifica. Stan had an almost identical face. Pacifica was tired and expected Mabel to start yelling at her, but instead Mabel ran up to her and hugged Pacifica. Mabel quickly pulled away though.</p><p>“Has there been any news?” Mabel asked</p><p>“No… nothing” Ford replied.</p><p>“Kid why’d your luck have to run out?” Stan asked no one in particular. They waited what seemed like forever but no one had said or heard anything. Hours passed. No one could sleep, no one could eat, and no one would talk. Eventually as the clock moved to 10:27 a doctor walked out.</p><p>“Mason Pines Family?” He called out. Everyone including Pacifica ran to the doctor awaiting more information. “Mason should be alright…” As he said that everyone let out a sigh of relief before he continued speaking again. “We were able to stop the internal bleeding, and he's lucky that he isn't dead but he should be alright. He's Also  going to wake up with the worst headache of his life from his concussion. We are going to send him home tomorrow, but he should be in bed rest for probably the rest of summer” The doctor finished talking before leading the group to Dipper's room. Pacifica started sobbing as she saw Dipper lying down hearing the rhythmic beeping of the heart rate monitor. Everyone stood in silence for a moment before grabbing a seat. Pacifica pulled a chair over to the side of Dippers bed and sat down feeling like she was finally able to breathe knowing Dipper was alright. She sat down and not long after Dipper started to groan and move. He started to open his eyes and looked confused at the sight before him.</p><p>“Who are you” Dipper asked</p><p> </p><p>Pacifica looked back towards the group confused. They returned her confused look. “I'm going to get the doctor” Ford said as he and Stan left the room. Pacifica looked at Mabel and she also looked confused. Mabel started tearing up and left the room crying. </p><p>“What's wrong with her?” Dipper asked. Pacifica looked back at him.</p><p>“Dipper? Do you really not recognize who I am?” Pacifica asked.</p><p>“Who is Dipper? And what kind of person would name their kid Dipper?” Dipper asked</p><p>“You’re Dipper” Pacifica sighed before sitting silently. They sat in silence for a while before Dipper spoke up.</p><p>“I'm sorry” Dipper said. Which prompted a confused look from Pacifica.</p><p>“For what?” Pacifica asked.</p><p>“Well you look upset now and i'm obviously the cause of that” Dipper stated</p><p>“Dippy… I'm just worried about you” Pacifica responded</p><p>“Dippy?” Dipper questioned “Why did you call me Dippy?”</p><p>“Uh, it's like a pet name I have for you” Pacifica responded.</p><p>“Oh… how do we know each other?” Dipper asked.</p><p>“Well… we are dating... and technically living together” Pacifica said</p><p>“Wait what?” Dipper asked confused “How am I dating you. I don't know what I look like but you are definitely out of my league” Dipper said. Pacifica laughed a little before running her hand through Dippers hair.</p><p>“Just a little” Dipper laughed at Pacificas response “but I still love you” Pacifica responded. Dipper blushed at the statement, but realized that the moment he saw her he felt a connection to her. A deeper connection than a friend or a family member. The moment however ended when the doctor walked into the room.</p><p>“So Mason, I hear you are having a little trouble remembering… well everything” The doctor stated.</p><p>“I thought I was Dipper?” Dipper asked. Pacifica leaned closer to Dipper and whispered.</p><p>“Your real name is Mason, but you prefer Dipper” Pacifica told him.</p><p>“Oh... why don't I like Mason?” Dipper asked.</p><p>“You know what, how about I fill you in once we get you back home” Pacifica said not knowing entirely why Dipper didn't like Mason. Dipper nodded before the doctor approached him and ran some tests. Ford and Stan walked back in and Dipper got a little tense. Once the doctor finished the tests he brought Stan out of the room. Dipper looked over to Pacifica.</p><p>“Who are those people?” Dipper asked Pacifica. Pacifica leaned close to Dipper again gently holding his hand.</p><p>“Well the man who just left with the doctor is your Great Uncle Stan, the one still standing here is your Great Uncle Ford, and the girl is your twin sister Mabel” Pacifica told Dipper. Mabel gave a slight wave at the mention of her name. </p><p>“Where are my parents?” Dipper asked</p><p>“Well you and Mabel live in California, you are here for the summer” Pacifica told Dipper</p><p>“Oh” Dipper said, confused by the whole situation. Stan walked in with the Doctor.</p><p>“Ok Mason, I'm going to keep you here for the night, but tomorrow morning you will be able to go home” The doctor said before he walked out of the room. Ford, Stan and Mabel all looked at Dipper concerned. They were quiet for a minute before Stan whispered to Ford.</p><p>“The Doctor said he may never get his memory back” Stan said. Ford did not respond to Stan and instead put his attention to Dipper.</p><p>“Alright Dipper, it's been a busy hour, and it's already late, so we are going to go and let you get some sleep” Ford said before walking out of the room with Stan following and Mabel walking out with her head down.</p><p>“Can you stay?” Dipper asked Pacifica</p><p>“I was never going to leave” Pacifica responded before laying down next to Dipper. Stroking his hair again. </p><p>“Hey do you remember my name?” Pacifica asked</p><p>“No… I'm sorry” Dipper said with guilt in his voice.</p><p>“It's Pacifica…  and it's ok, it's not your fault” Pacifica kissed Dipper's head before bringing his head close to her chest. She rested her chin on the top of his head and slowly felt Dipper fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>	Dipper woke up and smelt something that seemed familiar, champagne and flowers. He opened his eyes and realized he was now alone in his hospital bed. The bed sheets now smelled like Pacifica. He looked around for Pacifica, but she was nowhere to be found.  He realized he was alone in his room too. He tried to get up, but the pain from his wounds stopped him. He laid back down and sat for a while silently. He found the TV remote and turned it on to Gravity Falls Public Access, the title card flashed the word “ducktective”. Dipper stared at it confused and only got more confused when a duck walked onto screen wearing a deerstalker. Pacifica walked into the room holding a tray of breakfast foods. She noticed the look on his face.</p><p>“Yeah, it took you awhile for you to get used to the mystery that is Gravity Falls Cable” Pacifica said, closing the door behind her.</p><p>“So let me get this right, this duck is a detective and the humans just understand what he is saying?” Dipper asked skeptically</p><p>“Honestly I don't know” Pacifica said before resting the tray on the table next to him.</p><p>“Hey, if we are dating, what did we do for our first date?” Dipper asked</p><p>“We went to the movies” Pacifica said before thinking for a second “We watched Overboard”</p><p>“Overboard?” Dipper asked</p><p>“I have an idea” Pacifica stated after hearing Dipper's question. “I'll be right back!” Pacifica yelled as she ran to the gift shop. She walked to the entertainment section and looked at the DVD’s and glanced around the neatly organized array of DVDs she quickly spotted the title she was looking for. The case read.</p><p>Kurt Russel and Goldie Hawn in Overboard.</p><p>She quickly paid for the DVD and ran back to Dipper's room. She quickly put the DVD in the DVD player and the movie started. She put Dippers head in her lap as they watched the movie on the elevated TV screen. Pacifica was more focused on Dipper than the movie as she watched his reactions and brushed her hand through his hair.</p><p>“Hey what time is it?” Dipper asked as the end credits rolled. Pacifica checked her phone before responding.</p><p>“It's seven, which reminds me, it's time to get you back home” Pacifica said as she stood up making sure to be gentle with Dipper's head.</p><p>“Where is home?” Dipper asked</p><p>“Well right now you are living at my house” Pacifica said</p><p>“Wait, I'm confused” Dipper stated. Pacifica immediately knew what about and quickly went to explain. As she explained the whole situation Dipper nodded and started to understand. Pacifica emitted some details of his past like Bill to avoid opening that can of worms. Once she finished Dipper sat silently for a few seconds.</p><p>“Thank you” Dipper said</p><p>“For what?” Pacifica responded as she brought a wheelchair into the room</p><p>“For everything… I may not be able to remember it, but it seems to me that I'm just about the luckiest person in the world” Dipper said. Pacifica blushed, but approached Dipper she held his cheeks in her hands before responding.</p><p>“That you are” Pacifica said before kissing Dipper's head once again. “Alright, let's get you home” Pacifica said before locking the wheel chair in front of Dippers bed.</p><p>“Is that really necessary?” Dipper asked as he struggled to sit up</p><p>“Depending on how you can barely sit up, yes” Pacifica said before pulling Dippers arms over her neck and wrapping her arms around the small of Dippers back. She moved efficiently and smartly knowing she likely wouldn't be able to pick up Dippers full weight. Quickly Dipper was in the chair and Pacifica gently let go of him. As he rested in the chair. </p><p>“Hey how old am I?” Dipper asked</p><p>“15, 16 in just over a month” Pacifica said</p><p>“And what about you?” Dipper asked</p><p>“Oh, I'm also 15 but my birthday is in January” Pacifica responded. Dipper nodded as Pacifica started to move the chair out of the room and towards the exit. Once they left the building Dipper noticed a gloss black car with tinted windows a well dressed man opened one of the doors. Pacifica walked Dipper right to the Door and helped him into the car getting in on the other side.</p><p>“Is the taxi service in this town super luxurious or something?” Dipper asked Pacifica</p><p>“Well, my family is just super rich” Pacifica said nonchalantly</p><p>“Oh wow” Dipper said somewhat surprised. The car started moving and Dipper looked out the tinted window. He felt a sense of familiarity driving through the small town. </p><p>“Will I” Dipper started but thought for a second before just saying “Nevermind” Pacifica simply put her hand on Dippers before saying</p><p>“No, ask me” </p><p>“Will i… Will I ever get my memory back?” Dipper asked. Pacifica wanted to cry after seeing the helpless look Dipper had on his face, but she knew that she couldn't lie to him. She shifted next to Dipper snuggling up with him before responding.</p><p>“Dippy… I don't know if you will, but whatever happens we’ll get through it together” Pacifica stated looking up at Dipper. She could see the worry spread across his face. She reached up and put a hand on his cheek. “Hey” she said, prompting Dipper to look at her. She could see a tear falling down his cheek; she quickly wiped it away and looked Dipper in the eyes. “Dipper, whatever happens, we’re in this together” Pacifica said while still looking Dipper in the eyes. The car slowed down and pulled into the driveway of Pacifica’s house. Pacifica got out of the car and helped Dipper into the house, his breathing labored by multiple broken ribs. Pacifica gently laid him down. She squatted down to be eye level with Dipper and held his hand “Together” She said</p><p>“Together” Dipper repeated Pacifica standing up and ruffled Dipper's hair a little before walking outside. She called Ford.</p><p>“Hey Ford, Its Pacifica”</p><p>“Oh hi Pacifica, Hows Dipper” Ford asked</p><p>“He’s good, i got him back in one piece, but I did have a question” She responded</p><p>“Go ahead” Ford encouraged</p><p>“Dipper asked me today, if he would ever get his memory back, and I was just wondering will he?” Pacifica asked</p><p>“Well, its possible” Ford said</p><p>“But?” pacifica added</p><p>“But it's equally possible that he never gets his memory back” Ford added</p><p>“Alright, well thank you.” Pacifica said before hanging up. She walked back inside and found Dipper struggling to sit up.</p><p>“Hey, what are you doing!?” Pacifica asked</p><p>“Trying to sit up so I can try to stand up” Dipper replied. Pacifica sighed and sat down where Dippers head was. She gently guided Dippers head back into her lap and stroked his hair</p><p>“You have to take it slow Dipper, please” Pacifica pleaded</p><p>“Alright, but what even happened to me?” Dipper asked</p><p>“Well, a lot, you were attacked by something while we were in the woods is the simple way to put it” Pacifica said</p><p>“Oh, that is… not what I expected” Dipper responded.</p><p>“Yeah, but you don't need to worry about that right now, how about we just watch some TV for awhile” Pacifica asked</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds good” Dipper said as he shifted a little to face the TV with his head still resting in Pacificas lap. Pacifica turned on the Gravity Falls Public Access channel which was playing one of its terribly made movies. Once the movie ended Dipper spoke up.</p><p>“Pacifica?” He asked</p><p>“Yes?” She responded</p><p>“I'm scared,” Dipper said. Pacifica was silent knowing that Dipper had basically restarted his life today.</p><p>“I know, but we’ll get through it together” Pacifica said while stroking his hair again. Dipper noticeably relaxed</p><p>“Together” He repeated.</p><p> </p><p>	In the Shack Stan, Ford and Mabel were all thinking about the day's events. “So why can't we go see him?” Mabel asked worried about her twin.</p><p>“Well we don't want to overload his mind, it's already hard enough for him to learn about his life again, so we need to ease him back into his full life. I already called your parents and filled them in” Ford said</p><p>“Wait, is Dipper still going to stay here when summer ends?” Mabel asked</p><p>“I also talked to your parents about that and yes, that's still the plan” Ford responded. The rest of the night was spent in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Early Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dipper has trouble with his memory</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper woke up and remembered the previous events. Pacifica walked into the room and he noticed that he was no longer on the couch, but instead lying down on a very large and comfortable bed.</p><p>“Good morning sleepy head” Pacifica said as she sat on the bed next to Dipper who was now slowly sitting up using the headboard of the bed as support.</p><p>“Where am I?” Dipper asked “I don't remember coming into this room” </p><p>“Oh yeah, you fell asleep and I had the driver help me carry you up here” Pacifica stated “So, i'm going to go and get you some breakfast, just wait here for now, ok?” Pacifica asked</p><p>“Wait, can I come with you?” Dipper asked</p><p>“Dipper, I don't know, you were just in the hospital yesterday” Pacifica said</p><p>“Please Pacifica” Dipper pleaded</p><p>“Fine” Pacifica caved “but you follow my rules” Pacifica said as Dipper slowly got out of bed.</p><p>“Thank you!” Dipper said as he stood up feeling pain right away.</p><p>“And one of my rules is you need to take your pain killers” Pacifica informed.</p><p> </p><p>	Dipper and Pacifica were now walking down the street. Dipper has his arm draped over Pacifica per her conditions. They quickly reached Greasy's diner and entered the restaurant. Dipper sat down at a booth trying to catch his breath even though the walk was only a few blocks while Pacifica talked to Lazy Susan. Dipper looked around trying to see if he could recognize anyone. There was however a pale girl with black hair and glasses now walking over to him. Dipper started to panic, what was he supposed to do without Pacifica. He hoped Pacifica would turn around and help him but she was still talking to Lazy Susan.</p><p>“Why is she taking so long talking to that lady with the weird eyelid?” Dipper thought to himself. Quickly the girl reached Dipper though and now Dipper was sweating knowing there was no way out of here.</p><p>“Hi Dipper” The person said. Dipper panicked not knowing how to respond. He realized that not responding was only making it worse.</p><p>“Hi” he said starkly</p><p>“Dipper is something wrong?” The voice asked confused by his stark tone of voice. Dipper sighed and knew sooner or later he would have to do this.</p><p>“Im sorry, who are you?” Dipper asked. The person was clearly offended as her mouth was agape.</p><p>“You don't remember me!?” the person hissed</p><p>“Im sorry but I don't remember you” Dipper replied</p><p>“Now you are just trying to make me upset!” the voice cried out</p><p>“No! I'm serious!” Dipper said, starting to get aggravated. What he didnt notice was a crowd starting to watch. Pacifica turned around seeing her boyfriend visibly nervous and sweating at the altercation. The other girl stared daggers at Dipper. Dipper was getting more nervous by the moment and Pacifica knew she needed to help Dipper she started to walk over. </p><p>“I thought we were friends but i guess you're just a douche! Just like your girlfriend!” The girl screamed</p><p>“Hey don't talk about her like that, maybe the only douche is you!” Dipper screamed trying to defend his girlfriend, but the girl just looked at him with serious anger in his eyes and raised her hand before bringing it across Dipper's face. Dipper looked shocked and Pacifica ran over only concerned about her boyfriend and not the insult to her by the girl. The girl raised her hand again and once again brought it across Dippers face. Pacifica reached them by now and shoved the girl out of the way.</p><p>“What are you doing!” Pacifica screamed at the girl. The girl struggled to come up with words. Pacifica then recognized the girl “Candy! What are you doing! You can't just assault someone like that!” Pacifica yelled. The girl just turned and walked out of the room. Pacifica turned and saw Dipper looking down holding the cheek that was slapped. She walked over to him and took his hand. Before gently speaking.</p><p>“Hey, let's get out of here” Dipper only nodded in response as he got up and followed Pacifica out of the restaurant. They walked down the sidewalk and Pacifica could hear Dippers breathing becoming more and more labored. She brought him to a bench and she and Dipper sat down. She turned to Dipper and saw his head down looking at his knees. </p><p>“It isn't your fault Dipper” Pacifica said</p><p>“You don't even know what happened” Dipper said </p><p>“I don't know the full story, so why don't you tell me?” Pacifica said before putting her hand under Dippers chin to bring him face to face with her. She could see his eyes slightly swelling </p><p>“She came up to me and I didnt know who she was, eventually one thing led to another and-”</p><p>“She called me a douche and you defended me” Pacifica said “See I told you it wasn't your fault” Pacifica said as she stroked his cheek.</p><p>“I dont know… I just feel so stupid, I mean if I could just remember it would just be so much easier for everyone” Dipper replied hanging his head down.</p><p>“Dipper, look at me” Pacifica said before Dipper brought his head up to face her. “Dipper you are amazing, with or without your memory. Remember we’ll get through this together” Pacifica finished</p><p>“Together” Dipper repeated. Pacifica looked at him and gently grabbed his chin. She leaned in close to Dipper and they kissed. When they pulled away Pacifica shifted next to Dipper snuggling up to Dipper and resting her head on his shoulder Dippers arm draped over her. </p><p>“Hey you wanna get breakfast for real this time” Pacifica asked, looking at Dipper.</p><p>“Yeah, but maybe we should avoid the last place” Dipper responded. They stood up and walked off to another restaurant to eat dinner.</p><p> </p><p>	At the Shack Candy was explaining to Mabel. Mabels mouth was agape as Candy finished the story.</p><p>“So i ran out of the restaurant” Candy finished. Mabel just stared while she rubbed the bridge of her nose. </p><p>“Candy… Dipper has amnesia” Mabel told her friend.</p><p>“What?” Candy asked confused</p><p>“Dipper has amnesia, he barely remembers anything” Mabel added, but Candy was quick to defend herself.</p><p>“I didn't know that” Candy said</p><p>“I know but you still called him and his girlfriend a douche and then slapped him! I know you like Dipper, but he's never going to date you now! And you also insulted the only person he is talking to, the person he loves!” Mabel yelled</p><p>“I really screwed up didn't I?” Candy asked</p><p>“What do you think?” Mabel asked coldy as she glared at Candy</p><p> </p><p>“So what do we normally do for fun during the summer?” Dipper asked</p><p>“Well we can go to the lake and swim” Pacifica offered “or the pool” </p><p>“Lets go to the lake” Dipper started to walk off, but stopped “Hey where is the lake” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>	Dipper and Pacifica walked onto the still new pier. Pacifica looked at Dipper and realized this is essentially his first time seeing the pier again. She hugged his arm and they continued to walk while the afternoon sun glistened across the lake.</p><p>“Have we ever been here before” Dipper asked</p><p>“Yeah, we came here the first day it opened, which was on the Fourth of July, you won me a giant llama stuffed animal” Pacifica said with a little laugh.</p><p>“Wow, I didn’t think anyone could win those games” Dipper said</p><p>“Well you’re my knight in shining armor who can throw a ring onto the neck of a bottle” Pacifica joked. Dipper laughed and they eventually reached the end of the pier. </p><p>“Come on let's go to the beach” Pacifica said as they started to walk . Dipper coughed but followed as he followed Pacifica hand in hand. Dipper was surprised with how large the lake was. </p><p>“So what about here?” Dipper asked</p><p>“What?” Pacifica questioned</p><p>“Have we ever been here?” Dipper responded. Pacifica thought for a moment before responding.</p><p>“We’ve been up by the waterfall before, but I don't think we've actually gone swimming here” Dipper nodded before going to the bathroom to change into his bathing suit and Pacifica did the same. Dipper looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the array of scars present across his body. His eyes fell to the three long healing wounds spread across his chest falling down all the way past his waistline. He stared at them in confusion before walking out. Pacifica was already outside waiting for him. Dipper noticed how good Pacifica looked; he realized he was staring and blushed before staring away. Pacifica walked up to him and ran her hands down his chest. Feeling the scars both new and old. She looked up and noticed how tall Dipper was getting. He now stood a head taller than her. She smiled warmly at Dipper. They walked to the water. Pacifica walked into the water while Dipper hesitated for a second she couldn’t help but stare at Dipper noticing the faint outline of his muscles. Slowly he walked into the cold water he coughed a little as he entered. Eventually he reached Pacifica who playfully splashed him. Dipper laughed and splashed her back. Soon enough both of them were drying off and it was soon merging from the late afternoon to the early hours of the night. Pacifica and Dipper were lying together on a towel. Pacifica rested her head on Dipper's chest. </p><p>“Hey, how did I get all of these scars?” Dipper asked looking at the array of scars sporadically covering his body.</p><p>“Well… that's a long story…. The simplified one is you would spend most of your days in the forest and would come back being pretty banged up” Pacifica explained. Dipper was pretty satisfied with that answer but had another question.</p><p>“Hey, you said I live in California right?” Dipper asked</p><p>“Well yeah” Pacifica stated</p><p>“Then what happens at the end of the summer? I mean like what are we going to do?” Dipper asked</p><p>“Well…” the truth was Pacifica didn't know. She knew that before this Dipper was supposed to stay in Gravity Falls “I think we need to talk to your Great Uncles” Pacifica stated before standing up.</p><p> </p><p>	Soos was giving a tour of the Mystery Shack to the new batch of tourists that came through. Tourism had been steady which was great for the Shack. Soos had moved out of the Shack a few weeks ago into a new house with Melody. His life was hectic now, but one thing he did realize was that he hadn’t seen Dipper in awhile. He remembered what had happened, but in terms of details, he wasn't too sure. He finished the tour and led them into the gift shop where abuelita was working the register while Melody was restocking T Shirts. </p><p>“Hey Melody.... Have you seen Dipper at all recently” Dipper asked. Melody thought over the past few weeks and responded</p><p>“No I haven't but that's understandable… I mean he and Mabel had that big fight and now he's living with Pacifica right?” Melody asked</p><p>“Yeah, but I miss him you know” Soos said sadly. As he said that the bell over the door opened as two people walked through. Soos saw Pacifica and Dipper walk through the door. </p><p>“Dipper!” Soos yelled</p><p>“Why does that giant hamster know my name?” He asked Pacifica. Soos obviously looked upset at the comment and melody was just confused.</p><p>“Dipper has amnesia, he doesn't remember anything.” Pacifica quickly explained.</p><p>“When did that happen?” melody asked </p><p>“A few days ago, we’ll have time for introductions later though” Pacifica stated as Dipper walked around the small gift shop. Eventually landing in front of a line of trucker hats with a blue pine tree on them. “Do you know where Stan and Ford are?” </p><p>“Uh yeah, in the dining room” Melody said. </p><p>“Thank you” Pacifica said before turning around and seeing Dipper looking at himself in the mirror with the hat on.</p><p>“Of course he remembers the hat” Pacifica said before taking the hat off Dipper's head.</p><p>“Your hair is too nice to be covered by a hat” She explained before she and Dipper walked to the dining room.</p><p>“You're the boss” Dipper said playfully. This reminded Pacifica of some of the early days of their relationship. It upset her a little knowing Dipper may never remember those first weeks. She felt bad knowing that Dipper had to restart his whole life now. They quickly made it to the Dining room where Ford and Stan were sitting. Ford was reading the Gravity Falls Gazette while Stan was polishing his brass knuckles. They quickly noticed Pacifica and Dipper.</p><p>“Oh hi you two, Dipper it's good to see you out and about, you seem to be doing well” Ford said</p><p>“Oh yeah I am, Thank you for asking um…” Dipper said trying his hardest to remember</p><p>“Ford” Ford said before gesturing over to Stan “And Stan” </p><p>“We’re your Great Uncles kid” Stan said. Dipper looked a bit confused as he tried to make sure he wouldn't forget. </p><p>“So what can we do for you?” Stan asked. Pacifica sat down and Dipper followed sitting down next to her.</p><p>“Well, Me and Dipper were just wondering whether or not Dipper was staying in Gravity Falls after the summer ended?” Pacifica asked</p><p>“Well it’s up to you Dipper. I already talked to your parents and they are still on board if you are” Dipper looked at Ford and then Pacifica. He smiled a little as he looked at Pacifica </p><p>“I think I'd like to stay” Dipper responded before gently holding Dipper's hand.</p><p>“Actually that reminds me Dipper you should probably call your parents” Stan said as he stood up and unplugged a phone from the wall and handed it to Dipper “I forgot to give this back to you at the hospital.” Stan finished. Dipper picked up the phone and the screen was already on. The screen saver was him and Pacifica standing next to each other with Pacifica hugging his arm. </p><p>“When was this” he asked Pacifica. Pacifica looked over at the photo before responding</p><p>“Oh that was our first date” She responded. Dipper nodded as he opened the contacts app and pressed the contact named mom. He walked out of the room for some privacy and Pacifica was about to leave too when she realized she wanted to ask the Grunkles something</p><p>“Are we going to tell Dipper about the weirdness of Gravity Falls?” Pacifica asked. Stan and Ford looked at eachother and thought about it. The truth was neither of them knew what they should do.</p><p>“Honestly, I don't know… but I don't want to hide it from him just because he got hurt” Ford stated</p><p>“I mean it was a large part of his life” Stan added</p><p>“That doesn't mean it was a good part” Ford replied. They sat in silence for a while before Ford spoke up again.</p><p>“We should tell him, we shouldn’t hold back a part of his life just because he got hurt” Ford stated. Pacifica nodded and took out Dipper and Her journal.</p><p>“I’ll go tell him,” Pacifica said. She walked out of the room and then out of the Shack. She found Dipper sitting on the deck stairs talking on the phone. She sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. She felt Dippers arm wrap around her.</p><p>“Alright bye” Dipper said obviously still a little uncomfortable saying mom and dad. He put the phone in his pocket.</p><p>“Well, it's official, I'll be staying in Gravity Falls,” Dipper said happily. Pacifica was silent for a little while before pulling out the journal.</p><p>“Dipper, I need to show you something” She opened the book to the cover page which read “Property of Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest” She flipped to a random page.</p><p>Reindeer-deer</p><p>	A docile creature which has the ability to speak english along with the ability to stand on its hind legs. Is a combination of the Reindeer and a normal whitetail deer. Gains no special abilities from that. There is no need to be afraid of the Reindeer-deer as it is friendly but gets upset when you mention how useless of a creature it is.</p><p>Below the passage was a picture of the Reindeer-deer.</p><p>“Dipper, Gravity Falls isn't a normal town”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So we wrote this journal?” Dipper asked, flipping through the pages, eventually ending on a page with only a title. He flipped to the last page with writing on it. Reading the title “The Dog-Man”.</p><p>“Well you wrote it, I draw the pictures” Pacifica clarified</p><p>“And how long have we been doing this?” Dipper asked</p><p>“Well we have been doing it for maybe a little over 2 months, but you started investigating this stuff when you were twelve” Pacifica responded. She knew the look on Dippers face well. He was getting overwhelmed. She moved to sit behind him. She wrapped her arms around his chest and nuzzled into his neck a little bit before she kissed it. Dipper closed the book and put it down.</p><p>“So this is how I got hurt and got all of these scars?” Dipper asked. </p><p>“Yes” Pacifica responded, still nuzzled in Dipper's neck. By now the sun was starting to get close to the horizon.</p><p>“And that triangle demon is dead?” Dipper asked</p><p>“Yes, he's gone” Pacifica responded. Dipper was silent for a little while enjoying Pacificas company. </p><p>“This is a lot to take in” Dipper said as he tried to wrap his head around it all</p><p>“I know, but remember well get through it together” Pacifica responded</p><p>“Together” Dipper repeated. Dipper opened the book again and ended on the page with only a title. This time he read the title “The Wendigo” he shrugged and flipped through the book again. Pretty soon Dipper and Pacifica were walking away from the Shack. As the sun started to touch the horizon. Pacifica’s phone started ringing. She looked at the name and saw Ford was calling.</p><p>“Hey Ford whats up?” Pacifica asked. Dipper could only hear the slight mumbling on the other end. </p><p>“Alright, i'll tell him. See you tomorrow then” Pacifica answered before hanging up.</p><p>“Well the doctor called Ford. We have to go in for an MRI tomorrow so they can figure out if your memory loss is permanent” Pacifica said. She looked over to Dipper who now looked a little glum. He was looking at a picture on his phone.</p><p>“Dippy… whats wrong?” She asked.</p><p>“What if I never get my memory back?” he asked</p><p>“Well we’ll just have to work through that” Pacifica responded. Dipper was still focused on his phone. Pacifica looked over and saw what picture he was looking at. It was the time Pacifica came to visit them in Piedmont. She had surprised them with her visit.</p><p>“But… what if i never remember this?” Dipper asked while gesturing to the picture on his phone. “I mean I know that's me, but I don't know where we are, or what we were doing. I don't even remember my sister's name, even though I know I heard it sometime over the last few days.” Dipper responded. Pacifica could see he was getting flustered. “I mean what if I never remember how we met, or our first date! I mean what then?” Dipper asked</p><p>“Then we make new memories” Pacifica said while cupping Dipper's face in her hands feeling the slight stubble that was present.</p><p>“But-” Dipper started but was cut off by Pacifica</p><p>“But nothing Dipper. Even if you never remember, we can make new memories, we can go to new places. I can even describe the old memories to you” Pacifica paused for a moment “Dipper, whatever happens I will always be by your side” Dipper brought his attention to Pacifica and nodded. It didn't do much to soothe his nerves, but it was nice knowing that Pacifica would help him through anything that happens.</p><p> </p><p>	The MRI room was cold and bright. The room was split with a wall which had a window taking up a large amount of the wall. On the other side was a large machine which took up most of the rest of the room. Ford, Stan Mabel and Pacifica were all in the first room as the doctor briefed them on what was going to happen. Dipper was now dressed in a hospital gown. </p><p>“So hopefully this will show us whether or not the memory loss is permanent” The doctor said before looking at Dipper “Alright Mason are you ready?” Dipper starred in uncertainty for a second before Pacifica spoke up.</p><p>“I can be in there with him right?” Pacifica asked knowing Dipper was nervous</p><p>“Of course” The doctor said before opening the door separating the rooms. Dipper now walked into the room knowing Pacifica would be there with him. The machine started running as Dipper was slowly moved into the small metal tube. He felt Pacificas hand resting on his leg. The machine ran for over an hour. Eventually Dipper was moved into a room where he sat in an examination room waiting for the doctor. Eventually Mabel left with Pacifica to get food from the cafeteria. Eventually the Doctor walked in and took Stan and Ford outside the room.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s he been?” Mabel asked Pacifica</p><p>“Well… he’s been about as good as you can expect. Getting slapped by Candy didn't help him though” Pacifica said</p><p>“I heard about that. She has a kind of major crush on him, and kinda hates you” Mabel clarified.</p><p>“Yeah I kind of got that” Pacifica said with a slight laugh. </p><p>“You’re not worried or upset?” Mabel asked confused</p><p>“About Candy? No. Dipper never liked Candy like that, and I was never concerned that he did. I am furious that she made Dipper feel the way he did after she slapped him” Pacifica finished as they reached the cafeteria. They gathered food for everyone and Pacifica made sure to get Dipper a Pitt Cola knowing how much he liked the soda.</p><p>“Don't you hate Pitt?” Mabel questioned</p><p>“Yeah, but Dipper enjoys them for some reason, and it's been a hard day for him” Pacifica said.</p><p>“Aww” Mabel said before getting noticeably upset. Even though she was behind Pacifica, Pacifica knew that she was now upset.</p><p>“You know all you have to do is talk to him” she said</p><p>“What?” Mabel asked</p><p>“Dipper, all you have to do is talk to him” Pacifica said</p><p>“It's not that simple” Mabel responded</p><p>“I never said it was, but it's necessary” Pacifica said as they walked out of the cafeteria holding trays of food. The room was close to the cafeteria so they reached the room and saw the doctor talking to Stan and Ford while they had worried looks on their faces.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Mabel asked. Ford and Stan looked over to them while the doctor looked on with an apologetic look. Ford looked to the doctor and gave him a nod prompting him to talk.</p><p>“We looked at the results of the MRI and well, it's not good. The memory loss is permanent, I'm very sorry.” the doctor said before walking off down the hall. Pacifica looked on wondering just how they would tell Dipper, or his parents. She sat down setting the trey into the chair next to her.</p><p>“And there’s nothing you can do?” she asked, directing her question at Ford.</p><p>“No… and i've already contacted McGucket and he can't do anything either. Im afraid its permanent” Ford said solemnly</p><p>“How are we going to tell Dipper?” Mabel asked. No one responded not knowing exactly how they could tell Dipper. Pacifica stood up and walked into the room without saying a word. She simply moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest like she did the night before at the Mystery Shack.</p><p>“Dipper… your memory-” Pacifica started</p><p>“Its not coming back” Dipper finished taking a moment to let it sink in before talking again “together?” he asked Pacifica</p><p>“Together” she responded before kissing him on the neck. Dipper felt a tear falling down his face knowing that he would never remember close to his first sixteen years. He quickly wiped away the tear before Ford Stan and Mabel walked in. They all gave sympathetic looks towards Dipper. He felt Pacificas chin resting on his shoulder and felt better knowing Pacifica was right there with him. They were quiet for a while before Dipper spoke up.</p><p>“It'll be nice to meet you all again” Dipper said with a slight chuckle. Everyone laughed a little which relieved the tension. Dipper turned his head all the way to the side to talk to Pacifica who was still hugging him from behind. </p><p>“Can we go now?” he whispered quiet enough that no one else heard him.</p><p>“Of course” She said before kissing his neck again and standing up. Everyone left the room and the hospital. Pacifica’s driver pulled up in front of Dipper and Pacifica, but before they got in Mabel said something.</p><p>“Dipper… keep in touch. My contact is Mabel on your phone” She said before hugging Dipper much to his surprise and pain when she hit his still healing ribs. She heard the grunt of pain Dipper made and immediately separated.</p><p>“I'm sorry!” Mabel yelled.</p><p>“No, it's ok” Dipper said before raising his hand. “How about a hi five instead?” he asked before Mabel hi fived him with a laugh. “I'll give you a call later” Dipper said before entering the car trying to think of the pain coursing through the area around his broken ribs. Pacifica gave a wave to the rest of the pines before entering the car. She thought for a bit and realized Dipper didn't need to stay with her anymore, he could go back to the Shack anytime he wanted especially since he wasn't mad at Mabel anymore. She looked over at Dipper who was looking down at his feet. She sat next to him and snuggled up to him. </p><p>“Hey, do you want to live at the Shack? Because you can, you don't need to stay for me” Pacifica stated</p><p>“Pacifica?” Dipper asked</p><p>“Yes Dippy?” Pacifica asked</p><p>“I love you” Dipper responded. To Pacifica it was something she had heard multiple times from Dipper, but to Dipper it was saying it for the first time ever. </p><p>“I love you too Dippy” Pacifica responded. </p><p>“I'm staying with you because you’re the only thing that makes sense in this world that I barely know. Ever since I woke up, I don't know anything that's happening, nothing makes sense, i mean I keep on thinking of about three words Toast Pancake and Bacon. “What's a Bacon and Pancake? How do you cook a toast?” Dipper said, starting to get off track. Pacifica giggled a little.</p><p>“Dipper… toast is bread that's cooked to being crispy and usually topped with a spread. A pancake is a flat wheat cake that is topped with butter, maple syrup and even sometimes whipped cream. Bacon is a salt brined pork product which is cut into slices and cooked. It's greasy and delicious” Pacifica responded </p><p>“See this is what I mean. I wake up not knowing a thing and i'm confused all the time. Yet you just make sense. I know that it's not going to be as scary walking into the life I know nothing about when I'm with you” Dipper finished. Pacifica smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek. They sat in comfortable silence for a while until the car stopped. Dipper took a good long look at the house he had been staying at. He looked at the large house and realized how beautiful it was. The house was large and made out of stone. </p><p>“Pittock Mansion” Pacifica said</p><p>“What?” Dipper asked as he got out of the car and held open the door for Pacifica</p><p>“That's what they modeled it after, I'll have to take you sometime” Pacifica responded. She looked at the woods surrounding the house and immediately noticed a sickly face. It had red eyes coming out of its head which showed a sickly white skull and antlers covered in dripping maroon. Its teeth had the same dripping red. </p><p>“Dipper in the car now!” Pacifica yelled, pushing him into the car. She got into the car with Dipper before the car screeched off.</p><p>“Ms Northwest where to?” The driver asked</p><p>“The Mystery Shack” Pacifica replied</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Wendigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pacifica sat next to Dipper resting a reassuring hand on his back. He held the journal open to a page that had two words on it The Wendigo. He looked at it confused.</p><p>“So you’re saying a mythical creature named The Wendigo, is trying to kill me?” Dipper asked worried and confused.</p><p>“I know how it sounds, but The Wendigo is not something to be taken lightly” Ford replied.</p><p>“So why hasn’t it just killed me?” Dipper asked, trying to figure everything out.</p><p>“Well, I'm not certain, even with me and Stan's numerous decades exploring and learning about the paranormal, we have very little knowledge of what it actually is” Ford explained. Dipper looked down at the page again and thought for a second.</p><p>“So why haven't we written anything on this page then?” Dipper asked confused</p><p>“Well I've never encountered it. You encrypted the page, and used a different style of encryption. Usually we use a variety of ultra violet ink, but when you encrypted this page you used a different method. We didn't think much of it, until Pacifica described the creature to us” Ford replied. Dipper though for a second before responding quickly.</p><p>“Heat. Do you have a clothing iron or a lighter?” Dipper asked the room. Stan searched his pocket and tossed Dipper a slightly scratched brass Zippo lighter. Dipper caught it and lit it before carefully holding it near the page unveiling a series of paragraphs. He smiled a little at the revelation. He carefully read the paragraphs on the page nodding a little.</p><p>“How did you know heat would work?” Mabel asked</p><p>“I don't know…” Dipper responded a little saddened by the fact. He sighed before looking up. “Well, it looks like this won't be an easy fight” Dipper said as he looked at the page. He started to read the important parts again.</p><p>The Wendigo</p><p>The Wendigo’s origin is unknown, many hypotheses about how a Wendigo is created. Many suggest that when a human has been overcome by greed it begins a slow painful transformation into a Wendigo. Another source expresses that when someone resorts to cannibalism in a weak moment they begin the transformation. A final source hypothesizes that when a human is at its weakest point a cannibalistic spirit can attach itself to the human eventually turning them into the Wendigo.</p><p>	As far as we know the Wendigo has extreme superhuman type abilities. It is an amazing hunter. It’s hearing is at the point of  being able to hear the faintest heartbeat when inclined. It’s fast enough that at some points you can barely see or make out the creature. In my short experience with such a creature I learned that it likely likes to play with its prey. It is unknown whether or not a simple tool can be used to kill such a creature. In my fight with the creature a %100 silver blade pierced through the heart defeated the creature, but it is possible that the creature survived.</p><p>Abilities- Superhuman strength, hearing and speed. Cold? Immortality? Other abilities?</p><p>Weaknesses- Silver (how I first defeated the creature) Fire? Heat? Magic?</p><p>Safe areas- Mystery Shack</p><p> </p><p>	Dipper handed the book to Ford who read the pages quickly and looked at it interestedly before passing it to Stan who read the pages.</p><p>“Interesting, but we still need to learn what put the wendigo at bay this time.” Ford asked. Mabel thought for a second before speaking up.</p><p>“Wait, Dipper used to carry change with him. Arent old quarters made out of silver?” Mabel asked.</p><p>“They are, but it all depends whether or not Dipper was carrying quarters minted before 1965” Ford stated. Stan thought for a second.</p><p>“Well, it’s probably our best bet” Stan said to Ford “but if he’s already defeated the thing why is it back?” Stan asked. Ford perked up at the question already forming a hypothesis</p><p>“Well, in the book it lists immortality as a possible ability. Now the last time Dipper faced the creature was almost three years ago. This means that the creature possibly regenerated over those three years. This also means that theoretically we may not be able to kill it, but we might be able to hurt it badly enough that it needs to regenerate for the next century or possibly even multiple centuries” Ford explained.</p><p>“Well isn't it just as possible that it isn't immortal and rather has the ability to regenerate over time?” Dipper asked</p><p>“That is a possibility. Which means we would have to likely disable whatever powers its regeneration. I'm assuming that means the Wendigos heart. I'm assuming that the heart would have to be physically removed” Ford responded. Everyone nodded slightly in mutual understanding. Pacifica looked towards Dipper who had a familiar look on his face. She knew he was getting overwhelmed. </p><p>“Are we safe in the town?” Dipper asked. Ford thought for a second before responding.</p><p>“Yes, but do not go out alone and you mustn't cross the forest line” Ford stated which prompted Dipper to nod a little. He looked back to Pacifica who gave him a small smile, he smiled a little back and looked back towards the rest of the group.</p><p>“For the time being you guys will be living at the Shack” Stan added. Pacifica and Dipper nodded before they stood up and left the room together. Once they were back in the main area of the shack Pacifica looked at Dipper.</p><p>“Hey, are you alright?” Pacifica asked, taking Dipper’s hand in her own and interlacing their fingers. </p><p>“Yeah, it's just a whole lot to take in” Dipper replied.</p><p>“I know” Pacifica said, not sure how to comfort Dipper with all of this. “Hey, come with me” Pacifica said before pulling Dipper out and back into the driver's car.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Dipper asked as he closed the door, instead of answering him Pacifica just smiled at him.</p><p>“Trust me” Pacifica said as she whispered something to the driver. The car pulled off towards the town as Dipper looked at the passing forest slightly scared. The car quickly pulled into the public pools parking lot as Pacifica got out followed by Dipper. The pair changed into bathing suits before standing by the pool. Dipper looked down at his chest again seeing the newly healed scars along with multiple small ones. He looked at them slightly sadly which made Pacifica notice how sad he looked.</p><p>“Hey, what's wrong?” Pacifica asked </p><p>“It's nothing” Dipper said as he traced a hand across one of the scars. Pacifica looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. She took one of her hands and ran it along the scars that were present on his chest. </p><p>“What is it Dipper?” Pacifica asked looking up at him. Dipper sighed a little and met her gaze.</p><p>“I feel… damaged” Dipper replied, looking at Pacifica sadly. She ran a hand along the scars present along Dipper’s chest. She looked at the bruise where his broken ribs were. </p><p>“Dipper… you are not damaged” Pacifica said as she met his gaze and brought a hand to his cheek. Dipper leaned into her hand a little “Scars don't mean anything. They are just marks on your skin they don't mean anything and they certainly don't make or break you” Pacifica replied. Dipper smiled a little before Pacifica wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his hands on the small of her back. Their lips met as they kissed in each other's arms. They eventually separated and looked at eachother. </p><p>“Thank you” Dipper said to Pacifica. Both of them were smiling now. Eventually they separated before Pacifica brought Dipper to one of the many lounging chairs on the side of the pool. Dipper relaxed into one of the chairs feeling the sun warm his skin. He opened his eyes and looked at Pacifica who was now sitting up looking at Dipper. She smiled at him when she noticed that he saw her.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Dipper asked with a laugh. Pacifica laughed a little too.</p><p>“I was just watching you” Pacifica stated nonchalantly. Dipper sat up and looked to Pacifica blocking the sun with his hand.</p><p>“And why were you watching me?” Dipper asked smiling</p><p>“You looked cute” Pacifica replied, slightly blushing. Dipper smiled at her.</p><p>“You know from anyone else that would be super creepy” Dipper replied before he started laying back down “and just so you know, you also look cute” Dipper replied. Pacifica smiled before standing up and trying to drag him towards the pool.</p><p>“Ok, what are you doing now?” Dipper asked</p><p>“Come on let’s go in” Pacifica begged as she fruitlessly tried to pull Dipper into the water. Dipper sat up and looked at Pacifica again, finally noticing the swimsuit she was wearing. It was stylish like he would expect and was in some shade of green. Dipper realized he was staring and looked away blushing. Pacifica was also blushing, but was smiling too. She smirked as she walked over and whispered in his ear.</p><p>“It's ok to look” Pacifica said flirtatiously. Dipper was a heavy shade of red now while Pacifica was still smiling. She gently kissed him on the cheek. She stood up still holding Dippers hand. “Come on let's go in” Pacifica begged again, but this time when she pulled on Dipper's arm he followed her towards the edge of a pool. She released his hand and looked at Dipper who was still slightly red. She smiled a little before jumping in, the cold water feeling refreshing against the warm sun. Dipper smiled a little and followed her lead as he jumped into the pool near her. They looked at each other while floating.</p><p>“It would have been really bad if I forgot how to swim” Dipper said with a laugh. Pacifica laughed at his comment also, when the laughing died out Pacifica looked at Dipper with a mischievous grin as she splashed him.</p><p> </p><p>	The rest of the summer went by rather quickly. Eventually it was the week of Dipper and Mabel’s birthday. Pacifica and Dippers routine was rather steady, some days they would stay at the Shack and others they would go into town. Ford was still making a plan for how they were supposed to defeat the Wendigo. It was obviously hard to make a plan to defeat something that almost no one has ever encountered. He was stumped until he made a discovery while monitoring the weather patterns of the woods. The screen showed a multitude of extreme cold spots occurring all around the forest.</p><p>“Where are you!” Ford yelled slamming a six fingered fist onto the metal desk. He looked at the screen again arranging the events across a map based on date. He looked at it and noticed that there was a slight pattern of how the creature moved. He quickly called down everyone including Dipper and Pacifica. Eventually they entered the basement lab and looked at Ford slightly confused. </p><p>“I found a pattern!” Ford answered excitedly “The Wendigo is a master hunter and is likely an extraordinarily smart creature. Which brings me to my conclusion. The Wendigo travels the forest in sections to make sure it doesn't over hunt one area. So tomorrow we will go out and kill The Wendigo” Ford replied. Everyone looked at him slightly shocked, they knew they would be hunting the Wendigo, but did not expect to be going out tomorrow. </p><p>“Wait, how are we going to even hunt it? We barely know if it can even be killed” Dipper said, shocked.</p><p>“Well I got into contact with a friend of mine who is a cryptozoologist. He helped me design this” Ford said as he pulled out a large gun that looked very similar to his quantum destabilizer. “This will shoot out a steel blast, protected by magic” Ford said.</p><p>“Great, so we just go into the forest and shoot that at the thing a bunch of times?” Mabel asked</p><p>“Well there’s the problem. We only get one shot, and if we just shoot at it when it’s at its strongest, it will just regenerate, so i’ve made some silver weapons, we need to weaken the creature first” Ford stated taking out a duffel bag. Pacifica looked at him dumbfounded.</p><p>“We can't just let Dipper go back into the forest when that thing is hunting him!” Pacifica exclaimed. Dipper was a little taken aback by the statement. Ford sighed a little not wanting to say what he had to.</p><p>“He needs to be there. If we go out in the forest without Dipper the Wendigo won't be there” Ford replied sadly.</p><p>“How do you know?” Pacifica asked</p><p>“There is a reason why almost anyone can go into those woods and never see the Wendigo. While it could go and kill anyone in the forest it doesn't. It only kills certain people and Dipper is one of them. So if we need Dipper” Ford answered. Pacifica looked at Dipper worriedly. </p><p>“Pacifica, it's fine. I’ll be fine” Dipper said with a forced smile.</p><p>“Fine, but I'm coming with you” Pacifica replied. Dipper sighed before he nodded knowing he wasn’t convincing her otherwise.</p><p>“Well, everyone should get a lot of rest, we leave tomorrow morning” Ford said, clapping his hands together once. Everyone left the lab and went to their respective rooms. Pacifica was now staying with Mabel in the attic room while Dipper was in Ford's old room since he was already sleeping in the lab.</p><p>	Dipper started to drift off surprised at how quickly everything had moved. It seemed like just yesterday when he woke up in the hospital. He sighed a little knowing that the next day wouldn’t be easy. Suddenly there was a knock on his door as it slowly opened.</p><p>“Dippy?” Pacifica asked, seeing if he was awake.</p><p>“Pacifica?” Dipper asked confused “What are you doing here? It's like midnight” Dipper asked confused. </p><p>“I… I'm worried” Pacifica stated. </p><p>“Come here, you can sleep with me tonight” Dipper stated scooting over to one side of the bed. Pacifica walked over and laid down next to Dipper, cuddling up to him. “It’s going to be fine” Dipper stated as he hugged her lightly.</p><p>“what if it isn't?” Pacifica asked</p><p>“Hey, you know what i'm excited about?” Dipper asked Pacifica slightly, confusing her. </p><p>“What?” She asked curious</p><p>“Going to school with you. It’s going to be exciting and scary. I know I’ve gone to school before, but it's essentially going to be my first year of school” Dipper said, feeling his eyelids getting heavy. Pacifica smiled, she had her own friends and they all liked each other, but she hadn’t seen them since the end of last year, but none of her friends were like Dipper. All she wanted to do was be by his side all day.</p><p>“I'm excited by that too” Pacifica said lightly kissing his chin. Slowly the pair fell asleep in eachothers arms.</p><p> </p><p>	The group was standing inside the Shack each one of them carrying multiple silver weapons. Ford had the gun slung across his shoulder and had a backpack stuffed with multiple unorganized items. They all looked at each other knowing what would come next.</p><p>“Everyone knows the plan, correct?” Ford asked. Everyone silently nodded. Dipper looked around and sighed a little. He looked at Pacifica and forced a smile to make her feel more comfortable. </p><p>“I’ll come back” He told her before she walked out of the Shack and towards the woods. Pacifica let out a little cry as she saw him disappear into the woods. Ford took out a device that displayed multiple readings. It showed multiple readings including beats per minute, internal temperature and external temperature.</p><p>“We’ll know he’s encountered the Wendigo when the external temperature drops below thirty two degrees. His internal temperature should also drop in a relative pattern to the external temperature” Ford stated not breaking his view from the device. Everyone waited worried and impatient including Ford.</p><p> </p><p>	Dipper walked through the forest placing his hand on many of the trees he passed by. Eventually he looked down at the watch Ford had given him. He looked at the time and distance displayed on the face of it and sighed a little. Suddenly he heard it, footsteps almost perfectly in sink with his. He didn't have to wait long for the voices to start.</p><p>“Fool!” The voice boomed. Dipper looked around scared for a second until he turned around and saw a terrifying creature standing less than twenty yards from him. It had the antlers of a deer but stood on hind legs. Its head was practically rotten while its eyes were red. Its mouth dripped what Dipper could only assume was blood. Its chest was rotting causing its ribs to be exposed. Dipper was speechless, frozen with fear. Suddenly the creature charged after him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, it's been way too long we need to go help him!” Pacifica exclaimed aggravatedly.</p><p>“Pacifica if we charge into this now the creature will either take Dipper or run away and continue to stalk the woods” Ford stated looking at the device. Suddenly the heart rate monitor skyrocketed.</p><p>“That's not good” Ford said sheepishly.</p><p>“What's not good?!” Pacifica exclaimed. </p><p>“Grunkle Ford you said he would be fine!” Mabel screamed. Ford was getting visibly nervous.</p><p>“Ford I swear to go if anything happened to that kid!” Stan yelled. Ford was sweating now staring at the device. </p><p>“Time to go to plan B!” Ford yelled as he and the group all ran out of the Shack and into the forest.</p><p> </p><p>	Dipper was hurled across the forest eventually sliding across the slightly moist grass. Once he stopped he leaned to his side and threw up. Eventually the creature was standing over him.</p><p>“Why?! Why not just kill me?!” Dipper asked pain throbbing all over. Suddenly he was picked up by the large clawed hand and shoved forcefully into a tree. The clawed hand kept holding onto Dipper as it looked into Dippers eyes.</p><p>“I want to have some fun before I kill you, after all you don't remember the first two times” The Wendigo growled. Dipper groaned a little as he was forcefully shoved into the tree again. He reached for the sheath on his waist as he was shoved into the tree again. The Wendigo laughed as Dipper screamed in agony. He removed the silver bowie knife and screamed as he plunged the silver knife deep into the Wendigos arm. The knife hissed as it entered the skin of the creature. The Wendigo screamed, dropping Dipper in the process. Dipper fell but couldn’t hold onto the knife as it fell and tumbled across the ground landing a few yards from Dipper. </p><p>“That was a foolish mistake” the Wendigo hissed in pain. Dipper jumped to the knife picking it up again and turning to face the Wendigo. Dipper took the knife and went into a defensive position. The Wendigo was obviously in pain, but was staring Dipper down in anger. It charged at Dipper again picking him up in the process. Dipper made a few more swings at the creature with the silver blade making contact multiple times. The skin splitting open to reveal thick red blood spilling out of the wounds. The Wendigo threw Dipper, forcing him to hit a tree. He slumped down groaning as he got up. This time he charged at the Wendigo avoiding its clawed hands. He jumped up and stabbed the knife into the creature's chest, cracking its ribcage exposing its organs. Suddenly in the blink of an eye Dipper was hurdled the length of a football field hitting the hard ground again.</p><p> </p><p>	The group heard Dipper scream in the distance which caused them to run faster towards the direction of the noise. They ran hearing more screams and howls. Eventually they reached a clearing and saw Dipper fly across the forest eventually hitting the ground. They all looked over and saw the Wendigo. Ford stepped out and raised his weapon but the creature charged and smacked Ford away. It stopped and looked at the group. Stan jumped out wearing a pair of silver knuckle dusters. The Wendigo swung at Stan, but he ducked in time to dodge and swung at the creature's foot. When the silver made contact with the foot a hissing noise erupted before the creature screamed in agony. Pacifica and Mabel ran towards Dipper who was slowly groaning as he stood up. They helped the slightly limp Dipper up as he coughed up small spurts of blood. Suddenly stan was hurdled towards them hitting the ground right in front of them. Stan fell limp as he hit the ground. Dipper looked over to Ford who was also laying limp. Dipper stood up and ran towards the creature the blade still clutched in his hand. </p><p>“Get the gun” He yelled back to the girls as he ran towards the creature who was also charging at him. Dipper jumped up at the creature while it swung one of its clawed hands at Dipper throwing him towards where the group entered. Mabel ran towards where Ford was but was quickly tossed aside by the Wendigo. Pacifica froze in fear for a second until the creature started walking to Dipper. She ran to the gun outside of the creature's gaze, but right when she reached the gun the creature was already turning around and looking at her. She quickly took the gun and aimed it. She heard her heart beating as she looked and aimed right for the cracked area of the ribcage. She quickly fired as a bolt ran out and struck the Wendigo. It hit the cracked rib cage sending shards of bone flying. It hit the organs of the creature and sent the creature stumbling back. Suddenly the substance migrated towards its heart. It wrapped around the Wendigos heart before a gurgling noise erupted throughout the forest. The Wendigo stumbled back more before an explosion erupted from the creature's chest seemingly wiping the Wendigo from existence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was one of my favorite chapters that I wrote. I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The first day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first day of school comes around for Dipper and Pacifica.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday Dipper and Mabel, Happy birthday to you!” The small crowd sang before Dipper and Mabel blew out the candles laid out across the cake. When the candles were blown out the crowd cheered. Dipper and Mabel smiled as Ford and Stan cut the cake. The cake was passed around the crowd. Dipper looked and saw Pacifica standing right up front smiling at him holding cake. He took a piece of cake and stepped down next to Pacifica. The two walked off and sat at one of the numerous picnic tables set up along the yard of the Mystery Shack. Dipper and Pacifica sat next to each other looking over the small crowd.</p><p>“Before I forget, I have something for you” Pacifica said as she searched her purse before pulling out a small box. </p><p>“Hey, you already got me a gift” Dipper replied, not taking the box yet.</p><p>“Yeah, but i'm your girlfriend so I get to spoil you” Pacifica replied handing Dipper the box.</p><p>“Pacifica, that tent you gave me was amazing. It was more than enough. I can't accept any more” Dipper replied.</p><p>“Dippy, i'm your girlfriend. Plus, if you don't take it now i’ll just find another way to give it to you” Pacifica replied. Dipper laughed a little and hesitantly took the small rectangular box. He looked at Pacifica who was smiling excited. He carefully tore open the wrapping paper and looked at the suede case. He carefully opened it and looked at the necklace before him. It was gold in color and had a compass pendant at the end of it. The whole thing was gold in color and knowing Pacifica, Dipper knew that it was indeed gold. </p><p>“Pacifica… I can't accept this” Dipper replied looking at his girlfriend. </p><p>“Ugh! Dippy I already bought it and can't return it. Plus this is nothing, remember super rich family?” Pacifica asked. Dipper still seemed hesitant and Pacifica said one last thing “just try it on… please” Pacifica asked. Dipper sighed and took it out of the box carefully before he turned to Pacifica. </p><p>“Wanna help me put it on?” He asked as he undid the clasp at the back of the necklace. He handed the necklace to Pacifica who put it over his head before redoing the clasp. He turned to Pacifica, the golden compass pendant hanging over his shirt. </p><p>“You’re keeping it” Pacifica stated. Dipper smiled at his girlfriend “it looks to good on you for you to ever take it off”</p><p>“Alright, but you really don't need to spoil me like this” Dipper replied putting an arm around his girlfriend.</p><p>“I don't need to. I want to” Pacifica responded before kissing him on the neck. Suddenly their moment was about to be ruined by Mabel who sneaked up behind them.</p><p>“What are you two love birds doing?” Mabel asked, scaring Dipper.</p><p>“Does she do this a lot?” Dipper asked Pacifica.</p><p>“Yeah…” Pacifica replied.</p><p>“Hey Dipper I have to leave for the bus, you guys are coming along right?” Mabel asked</p><p>“Yeah, of course” Pacifica responded before the two stood up and followed Mabel into Stan's car. The bus station was pretty ordinary, just a sign that had a bus on it and a bench. Soon enough a bus pulled up in front of the group standing in front of Mabel who was now tearing up a little. </p><p>“Alright guys. I guess this is it” Mabel said as she looked over to the group.</p><p>“Grunkle Ford, Grunkle Stan, if you don't email me I'm going to be extremely upset considering you aren’t in the arctic anymore” Mabel said before hugging her Grunkles. Eventually they separated and Mabel looked to Pacifica. She hugged her and leaned to her ear. </p><p>“Take care of him” She said to her before separating.</p><p>“Don't worry, I will” Pacifica responded. Finally Mabel looked to Dipper who was standing slightly uncomfortably. Mabel hugged him tightly.</p><p>“I know that before I lost my memory we were in the middle of a fight, but I'm also going to be furious if you don't call me” Dipper said to Mabel. She laughed a little at her brother's statement.</p><p>“I know you don't remember any of the amazing times we spent together, but they were really amazing. I'm really going to miss you bro-bro” Mabel said as she squeezed Dipper</p><p>“You better call me Mabel” Dipper replied as they seperated.</p><p>“I will, I promise” Mabel replied as she looked back at her brother. Suddenly the bus honked prompting Mabel to look over everyone one last time. “Bye guys” Mabel said with a tear rolling down her cheek. She climbed onto the bus without looking back. The bus drove off down the road with Mabel disappearing with the bus. They all stood there for a second before climbing back into the car and driving back to the Shack. They all got out of the car and stood in the drive before Stan tossed Dipper a pair of keys. Dipper caught them and looked at them confused.</p><p>“What are these?” Dipper asked</p><p>“Well, we have one last surprise for your birthday” Ford explained as he went over to what Dipper thought was a large pile of firewood. Ford pulled off the tarp revealing a very nice looking motorcycle. Dipper looked at it for a second before recognizing the model.</p><p>“A honda cx500?” Dipper asked confused</p><p>“Bingo kid! I'm glad what I taught you the last few years stuck” Stan said happily.</p><p>“Do I know how to ride a motorcycle?” Dipper asked </p><p>“Actually yeah, Me and Stan taught you when we visited you. Eventually you got so good that you were able to drive them better than both me and Stan” Ford said with a chuckle. Dipper looked on a little confused.</p><p>“Wait, I dont have my license” Dipper stated. He got waved off by both Ford and Stan.</p><p>“Kid, the whole town is like less than a few square miles. We already talked to Blubs and Darland and they’re ok with you driving it without a license, as long as you follow the rules and regulations” Stan replied. Dipper got pretty excited and looked over towards Pacifica.</p><p>“Don't worry we got you two helmets” Ford said with a chuckle. Ford walked into the Shack for a second before bringing out two helmets. He tossed one to Pacifica and Dipper.</p><p>“Go ahead, take it out, but dont go over the speed limit. Also take it slow!” Ford said sternly. Dipper looked over to Pacifica excitedly before running over and climbing onto the bike. Sure enough he was able to start it and drive around in circles making Pacifica feel a little more comfortable with the idea. He stopped near Pacifica and lifted the visor of the helmet.</p><p>“Come on let's go!” Dipper said excitedly. Pacifica smiled before putting the helmet on and hopping onto the back of the boat. She wrapped her arms around Dipper's abdomen before he drove off towards the town. </p><p>“This is a responsible thing to do right?” Stan asked Ford</p><p>“Dipper knows how to ride it and needs a good source of transportation” Ford replied</p><p> “The kid needs his fun” Stan added to which Ford nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>	Dipper rounded a corner into town with Pacifica as they cruised on the motorcycle. Pacifica was already enjoying this much more than any other mode of transportation. She hugged Dipper’s waist as they slowly drove down the road passing by all the stores and people walking through the town during the early evening. Dipper slowly turned the bike into a parking lot made of packed dirt as he slowly stopped the bike and flipped the key before taking it out. Pacifica got off the bike before taking off her helmet as Dipper did the same slightly after. Pacifica looked at where they ended up, noticing the lake. They both smiled as they overlooked the water. </p><p>“So are you scared?” Pacifica asked</p><p>“About what?” Dipper replied slightly confused</p><p>“Our first day of school tomorrow” Pacifica replied now looking towards Dipper.</p><p>“A little bit” Dipper replied knowing that tomorrow was definitely going to be nerve wracking and scary</p><p>“Don't be scared. I already made sure we had all of our classes together” Pacifica said, remembering the phone calls her parents and the Grunkles made explaining the reason why Dipper and Pacifica needed to be in the same classes. At first they didn't believe that Dipper had amnesia, so the Grunkles had to have the doctor call the school and explain. After that the school was very understanding and helpful.</p><p>“I'm also excited” Dipper responded with a smile. “Come on I should get you home” Dipper said as he got back onto the bike. Pacifica followed, putting on the helmet and hugging Dipper's waist. Dipper once again started driving towards the edge of the town towards the new Northwest manor. He pulled into the driveway leaving the bike on. Pacifica turned to him.</p><p>“Pick me up tomorrow?” She asked, talking over the noise of the idling motorcycle. </p><p>“Of course, I'll pick you up at seven” Dipper replied.</p><p>“Alright see you tomorrow Dippy” Pacifica said with a wave. Dipper waved back to her as he drove off back towards the Shack. </p><p> </p><p>	Dipper made it back to the Shack parking the bike next to Stan's car. He dismounted the bike making sure to take the keys with him. He walked into the Shack where Stan and Ford were sitting watching TV.</p><p>“How’d it ride kid?” Stan asked</p><p>“Absolutely amazing” Dipper replied happily.</p><p>“We’re glad to hear it” Ford replied. “Oh and before I forget” Ford added as he tossed a backpack to Dipper “That’s everything youll need for tomorrow” he said to Dipper.</p><p>“Thanks, I'm going to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow” he said to his Grunkles before walking up towards the attic room.</p><p>“Night kid” Stan called out</p><p>“Night Dipper” Ford added. Dipper stopped on the stairs and smiled at his Grunkles</p><p>“Night” He said before walking up to the attic room.</p><p> </p><p>	Dipper woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He yawned as he turned off the old alarm clock. He quickly played out his morning routine of showering, changing and then eating breakfast. He was quickly out the door and mounting his motorcycle. He put on his helmet and started the bike driving towards Pacifica’s house. Eventually he pulled up on the roundabout driveway and beeped the motorcycle's horn twice. Pacifica came out with her backpack on and helmet under her arm. She happily jumped onto the bike and wrapped her hands around Dipper’s waist. Dipper pulled off towards the town again. The people walking in the early morning sunlight looked generally happy. Dipper pulled off onto a side road and drove down the road. He pulled up in front of the school and parked on the side of the road next to the sidewalk. He put the kickstand down and took out the key. Pacifica and Dipper took off their helmets and placed them on the rear view mirrors. </p><p>“You ready?” Pacifica asked </p><p>“Yeah” Dipper responded a little nervous. Pacifica smiled at him and took his hand in hers.</p><p>“Don't worry, we’re in this together”  Pacifica stated with a smile, Dipper turned and smiled at his girlfriend. The pair walked towards the school when suddenly a girl walked up to them.</p><p>“Pacifica! I thought I saw you!” the girl said happily before turning to Dipper. “Who’s the hunk?” The girl asked. Pacifica smiled a little.</p><p>“This is Dipper, my boyfriend” Pacifica responded before turning to Dipper.</p><p>“Dipper, this is my friend Caroline” Pacifica said to Dipper. </p><p>“Well Dipper, it's great to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you” Caroline said to Dipper which gained confused looks from Dipper and Pacifica.</p><p>“Wait what?” Pacifica asked.</p><p>“What? Everyone is talking about Pacifica Northwest's boyfriend” Caroline joked.</p><p>“Why?” Pacifica asked confused</p><p>“Pacifica, are you forgetting or something?” Caroline asked</p><p>“Forgetting what?” Pacifica asked, confused.</p><p>“Josh. You know the guy who’s been trying to date you since 6th grade” Caroline replied. Pacifica suddenly remembered something. “Yeah, and after hearing about your new boyfriend he freaked out a little” Caroline added. Pacifica sighed a little and looked towards Dipper.</p><p>“I'm sorry, I forgot about him” Pacifica said apologetically. Dipper just gave her a small smile.</p><p>“Oh shoot, It's almost time for first period” Caroline said looking at her phone. She looked back at the couple “I'll see both of you at lunch right?” Caroline asked.</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll see you there” Pacifica replied. Dipper and Pacifica walked off to their first period which was math. The teacher was sitting down at his desk looking over an attendance sheet.</p><p>“Morning Mr Adams” Pacifica said happily, still holding hands with Dipper. The teacher looked up to Pacifica with a slight smile.</p><p>“Pacifica, I was glad to see you on my attendance sheet this year” Mr Adams said to her happily. Dipper once again looked at Pacifica confused.</p><p>“Mr Adams was my 8th grade math teacher, he just came to the highschool this year” Pacifica explained to Dipper. He nodded slightly. “This is Dipper” Pacifica said to the teacher who looked over his attendance sheet slightly confused. </p><p>“My real name is Mason” Dipper said, wiping the confusion off of the teacher's face. </p><p>“Ah Ok, Mason Pines is here” he said as he made a check mark next to Dipper's name. “So should I call you Dipper or Mason?” The teacher asked.</p><p>“Dipper” Dipper replied with a smile.</p><p>“Alright Dipper, It's good to have you in my class this year” The teacher replied with a smile. </p><p>	The rest of the first period went by quickly, second period was the same. Soon enough the couple had reached third period.</p><p>“I officially am not excited about school anymore” Dipper said, holding Pacifica’s hand.</p><p>“I mean we’ve only been doing ice breakers the whole day” Pacifica said with a laugh.</p><p>“Exactly!” Dipper replied. Pacifica looked at him and understood, he hated ice breakers because he couldn't remember anything before the middle of the summer. </p><p>“Don't worry, next week we start all the boring stuff” Pacifica replied as they walked into the mostly empty class. Dipper laughed a little at the comment as they sat down.</p><p>“So, what are we going to do once school is over?” Dipper questioned. Pacifica thought about it for a second.</p><p>“We could go to the Pier” Pacifica suggested, but before Dipper could respond someone stood in front of the pair. Dipper didn't pay any attention to him at first, that was until his shirt collar was suddenly grabbed. Pacifica gasped, but Dipper looked at him unamused.</p><p>“You realize how cliche this is?” Dipper asked the boy remembering all the early 2000s teen high school movies he watched with Pacifica.</p><p>“Josh, just leave him alone” Pacifica demanded looking at Josh.</p><p>“Oh what your new boyfriend can't fend for himself?” Josh asked mockingly.</p><p>“I just know he’s too nice to fight back” Pacifica responded, looking around hoping the teacher would walk in. </p><p>“Or he’s just too weak to fight back” Josh stated increasing his grip on Dippers collar. Dipper still looked unamused and was still sitting down. The whole class was silent while watching the event transpire in front of them. </p><p>“Can you just leave me alone?” Dipper asked, confused by the whole situation. Josh didn't answer and instead looked Dipper in the eyes. Suddenly the teacher walked in surprised by the situation going on in the classroom.</p><p>“Everyone back to your seats!” She yelled. Josh grumbled a little releasing Dipper’s collar as he walked to the back of the classroom. The teacher sighed as she mumbled something and sat at her desk before taking attendance. Soon enough third period was also over and Pacifica and Dipper were walking to lunch.</p><p>“So are all jerks in this school just straight out of a cheesy early 2000 high school sitcom?” Dipper asked. Pacifica laughed at his statement a little before she looked at Dipper.</p><p>“I'm sorry about that Dipper” Pacifica said.</p><p>“It's fine” Dipper said without another thought. The pair walked over and sat down at one of the unoccupied lunch tables and started eating. Suddenly Caroline sat right in front of the couple.</p><p>“Everyone is talking about what happened with Josh last period” Caroline stated she was silent for a second before adding “You have to tell me everything!” She demanded. Pacifica sighed a little before explaining exactly what happened. Dipper was silent while Pacifica explained. Once she finished Caroline looked over to Dipper.</p><p>“Ok dude, i’ve literally never heard you speak” Caroline said to Dipper “I doubt your mute, so why haven’t you said anything?” she asked Dipper just shrugged without saying a word causing Pacifica to laugh. </p><p>“I’m just trying to figure it all out, changing schools and everything” Dipper replied. </p><p>“So, where are you from?” Caroline asked Dipper.</p><p>“California” Dipper responded not sure of his answer. Caroline nodded a little.</p><p>“Where in California?” Caroline asked, but Pacifica intercepted the question.</p><p>“Caroline if I didn't know any better I’d say you were flirting with my boyfriend” Pacifica joked. Caroline laughed at Pacifica’s comment. Soon enough Dipper and Pacifica were off to their fourth and final period, which was gym. Dipper went into the men's locker room and started changing, trying to hide his scars as much as possible. Before he could put on his shirt Josh walked up to him.</p><p>“So you think you can just take Pacifica away from me?” Josh asked</p><p>“She’s not a dog, I didn't take her away” Dipper responded.</p><p>“I don't care, you still took her away from me! She should be with me!” Josh yelled. </p><p>“Can you just leave me alone?” Dipper asked</p><p>“I’m giving you one warning. Leave Pacifica by the end of this period” Josh warned as he walked off. Dipper sighed and put on his shirt hiding his scars. He walked into the gym and found Pacifica waiting for him by the gym door. He smiled as he approached her. </p><p>“I think I hate school” he said with a smirk</p><p>“Like I said don't worry, next week we start all the boring stuff” Pacifica responded with a laugh. Soon enough gym started and was over in a quick 80 minutes. Dipper went changed again and smiled at Pacifica as they walked off towards the front of the school. They exited the building and started walking on the grass towards Dipper’s motorcycle.</p><p>“So how was your first day?” Pacifica asked Dipper</p><p>“Pretty good” Dipper responded with a smile. </p><p>“Josh didn't bother you anymore, right?” Pacifica asked worried.</p><p>“Once more In the locker room. It's fine, I'm not too worried about him” Dipper responded, trying to ease Pacifica’s nerves. Suddenly though Josh ran up and tackled Dipper forcing him onto the ground. Pacifica was speechless. Josh started throwing punches down onto Dipper while still on top of him. Dipper covered leaned on his elbow covering his face. Eventually Josh stopped and looked down at Dipper for a second, who acted quickly as he pushed off his elbow, sending a fist into Josh’s Adam's apple. Josh gasped for breath as he fell off of Dipper who sat up slightly before spitting out blood. Pacifica ran up to Dipper kneeling next to him.</p><p>“Don't worry Pacifica… I'm fine” Dipper said slightly groggily as he leaned on his palms “he just took me by surprise” Dipper added while looking at Josh who was gasping for breath while multiple teachers ran over. Pacifica looked at Dipper, cupping his face with her hands. She wiped a little bit of blood away from his lip. </p><p>“I'm sorry Dipper” Pacifica said sadly. Dipper looked at her weirdly. </p><p>“Pacifica, this was not your fault. The only person we have to blame is this idiot” Dipper said pointing at Josh who was slowly catching his breath. </p><p>“What exactly happened here?” a teacher asked. Dipper sighed as he explained the events of the last few minutes. The teacher nodded along and was easily convinced when Pacifica backed up his story.</p><p>“Alright, you two can go” The teacher said, waving the two off before looking at Josh who was now sitting up while rubbing his throat. Dipper walked to his motorcycle followed by Pacifica. He handed Pacifica a helmet before noticing the look she had on her face.</p><p>“Hey… it was not your fault” Dipper said looking Pacifica in the eyes.</p><p>“But-” Pacifica said before she was cut off</p><p>“It wasn't your fault Pacifica” Dipper said. Pacifica looked up and sighed a little. “Pacifica, there was nothing you could have done. It was not your fault and I'm fine” Dipper added. Pacifica looked at Dipper.</p><p>“Thank you” she said</p><p>“For what?” Dipper asked confused</p><p>“For being you” She said as she stepped up on her toes a little. Dipper met her in the middle and kissed her gently. They seperated and Dipper handed Pacifica her helmet.</p><p>“Where to?” He asked as she took the helmet.</p><p>“The pier” Pacifica replied happily. Dipper got on the motorcycle followed by Pacifica, the motorcycle roared to life as Dipper turned the ignition key. He revved the engine before shifting gears and driving down the road. He drove into the town making a few turns along the way. Eventually he drove past the packed dirt parking lot taking the next left into the newly paved parking lot of the pier. He stopped and turned the bike off taking the key out of the ignition. The pair got up leaving their helmets on the bike. Pacifica and Dipper walked down onto the new wooden pier looking around. The pier wasnt that large but it did maximize its space by starting probably 50 yards up the shore. It did feature a ferris wheel along with multiple carnival games. Pacifica and Dipper went onto the ferris wheel together. It started moving as they were slowly moved upwards. Eventually the wheel stopped as Pacifica and Dipper were on top of it. They overlooked the town and the lake along with the surrounding forests.</p><p>“It’s beautiful” Pacifica stated overlooking the town.</p><p>“Have we done this before?” Dipper asked</p><p>“I don't believe we have” Pacifica responded looking at Dipper. “You know one time when I was super sick, you sat with me the whole time. Watched me, made sure I was ok. Essentially nursed me back to health” Pacifica stated.</p><p>“Really?” Dipper asked slightly shocked.</p><p>“Yeah, right after our first date. We were walking back from the movie theatre and it started downpouring on us. I slept over your house that night and the next morning I was extremely sick. You stayed with me the whole time” Pacifica stated with a smile.</p><p>“What was it like? Our first date?” Dipper asked</p><p>“Well, like I said we went to the movies. You were going to wear a Ghost Harassers T shirt and something else stupid. So obviously I had to stop that, which is why you were dressed nicely that day, other than that it was a nice experience. We cuddled, ate popcorn and got rained on. That night you gave me pajamas and a shirt both of which were way too large to fit me properly, but they were some of the most comfortable clothes I had ever worn. Then the next day I was sick” Pacifica answered. Dipper laughed a little before the ferris wheel started moving again letting them out at the ground. </p><p>“Wanna go back to the Shack?” Dipper asked Paifica as he climbed onto the motorcycle.</p><p>“Of Course” Pacifica responded as she got onto the bike behind Dipper.</p><p> </p><p>At the Mystery Shack stan sat in his underwear and wife beater when the landline rang. Stan groaned before yelling something out.</p><p>“Ford will you get that!?” He yelled.</p><p>“Stan I am literally right next to you” Ford replied dumbfounded “Either way, you're closer” Ford replied. Stan groaned again and stood up.  </p><p>“Hello” He said into the receiver. His face went from annoyed to slightly amused.</p><p>“Well did he win?” Stan asked into the phone. Stan laughed as the person on the other end answered. “Well thanks Tommy, i'll talk to ya later” Stan said as he hung up the phone. He walked back into the living room where Ford was sitting.</p><p>“Guess what” Stan said to Ford.</p><p>“What?” Ford asked</p><p>“Dipper got into a fight at the end of school today” Stan said, slightly proud.</p><p>“Wait Dipper? Seriously?” Ford asked surprised</p><p>“Yeah!” Stan replied </p><p>“Well did he win?” Ford asked</p><p>“Tommy from the school said that Dipper took the punches and waited until the other boy, Josh I think, slowed down before he sent a fist into his Adam’s apple” Stan replied beaming with pride. Ford laughed a little, while he didn't approve of unnecessary violence it was nice knowing that Dipper wasn't suddenly afraid of getting his hands dirty. Suddenly they heard Dipper’s motorcycle pull up and stop in front of the Shack. Soon enough Dipper walked through the door with Pacifica behind him.</p><p>“Kid I am so proud of you!” Stan yelled in excitement.</p><p>“For what?” Dipper asked, confused.</p><p>“Kid you somehow remembered everything I taught you about fighting and showed it off today” Stan said proudly. Dipper laughed a little nervously, not necessarily proud of his actions that day.</p><p>“I must say even though I don't condone violence I am proud that you don't hesitate to fight the good fight” Ford added. Dipper rubbed the back of his neck a little awkwardly.</p><p>“I don't know, he wasnt punching me anymore and I throat punched him. That seems a little excessive” Dipper replied.</p><p>“Kid let me tell you this, that kid was hurting you, you had every right to fight back, and you only used enough force to get him off of you, there is nothing excessive about that” Stan replied. Dipper nodded a little.</p><p>“Other than that, how was your first day of school?” Ford asked</p><p>“Pretty boring. There were a lot of ice breakers I had to think hard about, considering the whole no memories from the past 16 years thing” Dipper responded, remembering the “five things about yourself” section of class.</p><p>“Can't be easy kid, but you’re stronger because of it” Stan replied.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right” Dipper replied. He looked back to Pacifica and smiled.</p><p>“Go ahead, we’ll see you at dinner” Stan said, waiving the two off. Dipper and Pacifica walked up to the attic room. Dipper and Pacifica walked into the attic room, Pacifica looked over to Dipper who looked confused.</p><p>“Hey whats up?” Pacifica asked</p><p>“It’s just odd, the room, something feels off” Dipper replied</p><p>“Well, everyday and night you spent in this room you spent with your sister” Pacifica explained. Dipper sat down on his bed, his back leaning on his headboard, his legs laying out across the bed. Pacifica crawled onto the bed laying down in the space between Dippers legs, resting her head on his abdomen. </p><p>“What was I like… before?” Dipper asked. Pacifica thought for a moment thinking about all the ways to describe Dipper.</p><p>“Well, when I first met you, I immediately knew you were caring. You would do whatever it took to make someone you cared about happy. You’re voice used to crack a lot, and Soos even made a remix of it once. You were also willing to protect anyone who needed it. You would never give up, even when all odds were stacked up against you. Basically you were very similar to how you are now, just a whole lot shorter” Pacifica explained. Dipper thought for a second and was happy with what he was like before he got amnesia.</p><p>“How did we meet” Dipper asked</p><p>“That's a long story” Pacifica explained</p><p>“I have time” Dipper responded</p><p>“Well, we first saw each other at a party thrown here, but we didn't meet each other until Pioneer day. I was being obnoxious when I first met your sister, I called her silly for wearing a dog sweater and nacho earrings. Because of that you and her went on an adventure to discredit my family. By the end of Pioneer day you handed me multiple papers discrediting my family. The funny thing is I wasn't even mad at you for doing that, I was obviously shocked and outraged that it was hidden from me, but I was surprised rather than angry. Either way, when I first met you all I could think about was how cute you were” Pacifica explained Dipper smiled a little.</p><p> </p><p>	Stan sat back down near Ford and was watching a Ducktective rerun, a few minutes after he sat down again there was a pounding at the door. </p><p>“Your turn Ford” Stan said as he heard the banging on the door</p><p>“You're closer” Ford responded. Stan once again groaned as he realized that there wasn’t much hope in arguing with his brother.</p><p>“Fine, but you get the next two” Stan called out as he walked to the door. He opened it and there was a casually dressed man standing at the door.</p><p>“What?” Stan asked</p><p>“Is a Mason “Dipper” Pines here?” The man asked. Stan looked at him confused before hesitantly calling out to Dipper. Shortly Dipper and Pacifica climbed down the stairs and walked up next to Stan and looked at the man.</p><p>“What’s going on Grunkle Stan?” Dipper asked. </p><p>“This guy is looking for you” Stan said, backing up to let Dipper in front of the door. </p><p>“Hi, what can I do for you?” Dipper asked. The man handed Dipper a manilla envelope.</p><p>“Mason Pines, you've been served”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I say this about every chapter, but this was one of my favorites chapters to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Court</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dipper goes to court.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper stared at the papers in his hands. A lot of it was stuff Dipper didn't understand. He heard Pacifica already on the phone with her parents explaining the situation, from what Dipper could understand they were already on their way over. Ford and Stan were talking in the kitchen while Dipper was sitting on the couch staring at the papers in his hands. Ford and Stan walked in and looked at Dipper. He handed the papers to them. Ford looked at them for the second time still not understanding them. Pacifica walked back in the room and sat next to Dipper putting an arm around him.</p><p>“Can they really sue him for defending himself?” Stan asked.</p><p>“I asked my parents the same thing. They said if Josh’s family can prove that Dipper used unnecessary and excessive force that caused significant damage to Josh then they have all the grounds to sue” Pacifica replied, causing everyone to sigh a little. Dipper was still silent while looking at the floor. Soon enough there was another banging at the door. Pacifica answered and revealed Preston and Priscilla northwest along with another suited man. </p><p>“Pacifica, where is Dipper?” Preston asked. Pacifica led them into the living room. Dipper finally looked up seeing Preston, Priscilla and the other suited man.</p><p>“Dipper my boy… I am sorry this is happening. We are here for you and we brought our lawyer who will be representing you” Preston said putting a hand on Dipper's shoulder. Dipper looked up and gave him a forced smile.</p><p>“Thank you” Dipper replied. The truth was Preston and Priscilla had changed since that first summer, eventually becoming good parents to Pacifica and even coming around to Dipper. They became even more caring towards Dipper after they learned of his amnesia.</p><p>“Yes Dipper, we are here for you” Priscilla repeated with care in her voice. Dipper gave a smile. </p><p>“Mason… Should I call you Mason Or Dipper?” The other man asked</p><p>“Dipper is fine” Dipper replied</p><p>“Dipper, I am Mr Gregson, just call me Gregson. I will be your lawyer through this process, now I have both good and bad news for you. The good news is I have fought in many cases like this. The bad news is that you’re being both sued and prosecuted” Gregson told Dipper.</p><p>“How? It was self defense” Stan asked</p><p>“Well… it's slightly complicated. The reason the Eaglewoods can sue Dipper, without the case being thrown out, is because they’ve presented enough evidence that the force Dipper used is considered excessive. The prosecution, however, involves that same fact that Josh was injured, also using the same fact that the counterforce used could be proved as excessive” Gregson explained.</p><p>“God this is idiotic, the kid did what he needed to to protect himself” Stan grumbled. Gregson looked over to Stan before explaining.</p><p>“It's partially Gravity Falls laws, they allow a victim to be charged instead of the aggressor according to the “Not it” law, and now all they have to do is convince a jury that the force was excessive and went over the boundaries of self defense” Gregson explained. Dipper nodded a little.</p><p>“Where do we start?” Dipper asked.</p><p> </p><p>	The early afternoon hours merged into the late evening. The group was sitting at the kitchen table, impromptu chairs added in. Gregson was talking while Dipper was rubbing the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Alright Dipper, the last thing I need you to do is to run through all your encounters with Josh” Gregson said. Dipper thought for a second.</p><p>“The first time I saw him was in third period. He grabbed the collar of my shirt” Dipper explained. Gregsons brow furrowed as he thought for a second.</p><p>“Did he say anything?” Gregson asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I said something about how cliche it was to grab someone's collar. Pacifica asked him to leave me alone. He asked if I was too weak to fight back. It went on like that for a while until the teacher walked in” Dipper explained. Gergson wrote something in his legal pad before looking up.</p><p>“Now, was the next encounter the fight or did anything else happen?”Gregson asked</p><p>“I encountered him one more time in last period. I was changing into gym clothes and he walked up to me. He asked if I really thought I could “take Pacifica” away from him. I responded saying along the lines of, “she isn’t a dog, I didn't take her away”. He responded saying that Pacifica was meant to be with him, I asked him to leave me alone. After that he said I had until the end of the day to leave Pacifica” Dipper responded</p><p>“Now just to be clear, you two are dating?” Gregson asked, looking at Pacifica and Dipper.</p><p>“Yes” They replied in unison</p><p>“For how long?” Gregson asked</p><p>“Well, we got really close after the first summer Dipper spent here, but officially we have been dating for close to three months now” Pacifica responded, Gregson nodded a little.</p><p>“Alright, now would Josh have in any way shape or form thought that you were dating him?” Gregson asked Pacifica.</p><p>“No, I hadn’t seen him since the end of last year, and I hadn’t even said more than “leave me alone” to him” Pacifica responded. Gregson nodded again before writing in his notepad again. He held his chin and thought for a moment. </p><p>“Now about school tomorrow, I suggest you two either skip the day or avoid Josh at all costs. Even if you do skip the day keep your heads down and don't get into any altercations. Josh and his family are going to try their best to make you out as an aggressor. That means if tomorrow he comes knocking on your door breaking stuff, overall just being a jerk, call the cops and do nothing else” Gregson explained. Dipper and Pacifica nodded. “The first day in court is going to be Saturday” Gregson explained before anyone could respond he started talking again “Its another stupid Gravity Falls law called “Lets get this over with” Which also means that the criminal case will happen almost right after the civil suit” Gregson finished.</p><p>“So how does it look? The case?” Dipper asked. Gregson thought for a second.</p><p>“They’ll play dirty. I know their lawyer and he is the worst type of scum, he will do anything and everything to win a case” Gregson answered “So we’ll play it honestly… but we will have to swing below the belt a few times. Overall, we keep our heads up and fight through it. Now before I leave, is there anything else I need to know?” Gregson asked. Everyone thought for a moment before Pacifica spoke up.</p><p>“Dipper has amnesia, he can't remember anything past late June” Pacifica answered, everyone else nodded along in agreement.</p><p>“Alright, I'll keep in touch, but will likely see you next Saturday” Gregson said before he stood up and left. The group was left to sit in silence before Preston stood up and whispered something to Pacifica who smiled a little.</p><p>“Alright, it’s time to get some rest” Preston said as he stood up. Him and Priscilla walked out of the room leaving Pacifica.</p><p>“Aren’t you going with them?” Dipper asked</p><p>“No, I'm gonna stay here” Pacifica responded smiling a little. </p><p>“You guys go get some rest, you can stay home tomorrow, but do not leave the Shack” Ford said before walking towards the lab.</p><p>“Night kids” Stan said as he walked to his room. Dipper looked at Pacifica and smiled.</p><p>“Come on, I'm exhausted” Pacifica said as she stood up holding Dippers hand. Dipper followed her up to the attic room. Dipper layed down on the bed before Pacifica crawled on top of Dipper laying her head down on his chest. Dipper put his arms around her lightly. </p><p>“You wanna know about the first time we cuddled?” Pacifica asked</p><p>“I assume it wasn’t long after we started dating” Dipper replied</p><p>“Actually it was the night before. I had a nightmare, so I went upstairs and woke you up. We sat down in silence for a little while before I put my head against your shoulder and eventually we woke up cuddling” Pacifica explained</p><p>“And we started dating after that?” Dipper asked</p><p>“Yeah, we started dating that morning” Pacifica responded “Now go to bed” Pacifica responded while shutting her eyes. Dipper did the same and gradually fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>	Pacifica woke up to a familiar comfort. She yawned a little and brought her head up seeing Dipper still sleeping. She grabbed her phone off of the nightstand and looked at the time. </p><p>“Dippy?” Pacifica asked hoping he would wake up. “Wake up” She demanded while poking his nose. Dipper started lightly laughing.</p><p>“I was hoping that you would just go back to bed” Dipper said after he stopped laughing. Pacifica smiled. “What time is it?” Dipper asked as he sat up bringing Pacifica with him.</p><p>“It's actually already eleven” Pacifica responded before adding “Come on let's go do something” </p><p>“We have to stay in the house” Dipper responded</p><p>“I know, but that doesn't mean we cant do anything” Pacifica replied while standing up. Dipper stayed laying down in bed “Come on Dippy” Pacifica urged. Dipper hesitantly stood up.</p><p>“Alright, what are we going to do?” Dipper asked as he stretched. </p><p>“I have a few ideas” Pacifica replied</p><p> </p><p>	Dipper and Pacifica sat down on the couch in the living room before turning on the TV to Gravity Falls Public Access. </p><p>“So a bad movie marathon is what we’re doing today?” Dipper asked. Pacifica shrugged a little and leaned against Dipper. A poorly made black and white movie started playing. Neither of them were truly invested in the movie.</p><p>“Were we friends when we first met?” Dipper asked</p><p>“Well… I always thought you were cute, but no we kind of hated each other for a little while” Pacifica replied. She looked to Dipper and knew she wanted the full story “Like I said before we first met at Pioneer Day. The next day we saw each other was when me and your sister played mini golf against each other. You two rigged the game by bribing these little golf ball guys, long story short we all had to fight against the golf balls with our putters. It started raining so I got a ride with you two” Pacifica replied.</p><p>“Wait, me and Mabel bribed little golf ball people to win a game?” Dipper asked with an amused smile on his face.</p><p>“Yeah, all in all it was actually pretty funny” Pacifica replied. “Now after that, we still weren't friends. That happened at the Northwest Fest. My dad hired you to exorcise a ghost that was terrorizing us before our party. A long story short you told off my family before a ghost came in and turned everyone to wood” Pacifica stopped for a second thinking about the timeline of events. “I'm not sure exactly when this happened, but eventually you helped me realize that I didn't have to follow the lead of my ancestors and their wrongdoing. Once you got turned to wood I opened the doors to the house and broke the curse put on by the ghost… oh and I hugged you” Pacifica finished Dipper looked on shocked.</p><p>“That was a whole lot of information” Dipper replied, looking slightly shocked. “You will probably have to tell me that again” Dipper added</p><p>“Of course, but let's just relax today” Pacifica replied, putting her feet up and laying her head in Dipper’s lap. Dipper stroked her hair gently.</p><p>“Was your hair always this nice?” Dipper asked. Pacifica turned herself from her side so she was looking up at Dipper.</p><p>“That’s an odd question” Pacifica replied a little confused “But yeah, I always took really good care of it and I still do… and yes I’ve always been blonde” Pacifica responded. Dipper looked at Pacifica slightly confused. “You used to think that my hair color was fake” Pacifica added. </p><p>“Oh…” Dipper replied</p><p>“So you like my hair?” Pacifica asked with a slight smirk</p><p>“Yeah, why?” Dipper asked</p><p>“Well, I always wondered whether or not you liked it” Pacifica responded</p><p>“I dont know how I couldn’t like it” Dipper replied with a smile. Pacifica smiled up at him and put a hand onto his cheek.</p><p>“You’re cute” Pacifica said as she turned back to look at the TV. Dipper continued to light stroke her hair as they watched the movie. The couple stayed like that for multiple hours, the early afternoon eventually shifting to the late night. Pacifica and Dipper fell asleep on the couch together. </p><p> </p><p>Dipper is dreaming. He is in a courtroom full of people. He is sitting beside a judge. He looks at Gregson who is sitting in his chair rubbing the bridge of his nose. Another suited man was standing in front of him.</p><p>“So, Mr Pines. Did you or did you not use excessive force against Mr Eaglewood?” The man asked. Dipper looked at him confused.</p><p>“What?” Dipper asked.</p><p>“To get Josh Eaglewood off of you, did you or did you not use excessive force?” The man asked</p><p>“I used the amount of force necessary” Dipper replied. The man scoffed and looked to the jury.</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen, “the amount of force necessary” does not put a boy into the hospital. It does not give a young teenage man breathing problems. It does not give the-” Suddenly the man was cut off.</p><p>“Dippy?” Someone asked “Dippy wake up!” the voice called again. Suddenly Dipper was thrust out of his dream world as he groggily woke up. He saw Pacifica standing next to him. </p><p>“Hey, whats up?” Dipper asked. Pacifica looked relieved.</p><p>“You were sweating and mumbling in your sleep” Pacifica replied. “Come on, we have to get to the courthouse in a little while” Pacifica added as she handed Dipper a suit and bow tie.</p><p>“A bow tie?” Dipper asked confused</p><p>“Trust me you look great in one” Pacifica answered. “I’ll meet you down here” Pacifica replied. Dipper groggily got up and quickly changed. He walked down the bow tie undone. Pacifica walked up to him and took the tie in her hands. She started tying it as she looked at Dipper and smiled.</p><p>“It’ll be ok Dipper” Pacifica said to him with a smile.</p><p>“I hope so… it just seems unfair, we never got a break. We never got to just sit down and relax without worry, without a problem” Dipper answered. Pacifica sighed as she adjusted the tie.</p><p>“I know, but I enjoy every second I get to spend with you” Pacifica said happily.</p><p>“Me too” Dipper replied happily. Within a few more seconds the two were out of the house and into the car where Ford and Dipper waited. Without another word they were off. The courthouse was on the outskirts of town. It seemed like how any courthouse would seem. It was larger than Dipper would have expected. Gregson and Pacifica’s parents were waiting on the bottom steps. Everyone stepped out of the car and looked at Gregson.</p><p>“Alright, I talked to the judge and we are going to be thrown into the civil suit case as soon as we get into the courtroom” Gregson said as the group walked up the steps. “Now Dipper, when you get asked a question answer honestly, other than that do not speak, speaking out will only make you look worse to the judge. Now, there is no jury in our first trial, only a judge.” Gregson explained, Dipper nodded along at the advice. The group entered the building before walking down the long corridors. Gregson stopped outside a door before looking at the group.</p><p>“We likely will be called in for a settlement sometime during the case. During that time only I and Dipper will be in attendance with the Eaglewoods lawyer” Gregson explained before opening a door to a small room. Inside Dipper could see Josh sitting next to his lawyer, his family sitting next to him. The group sat on the other side of the tabel facing Josh.</p><p>The judge came in and sat down. “Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Calling the case of Josh Eaglewood versus Mason Pines. Mason Pines is being sued for distress and damages caused by a counter attack” the judge finished before looking at the people seated in front of him. “Mr Williams you may begin” The judge said as he gestured towards Josh.</p><p>“Your honor, my client suffered multiple injuries regarding his throat, along with personal distress. For that we are suing the Pines family for one million US dollars for damages and distress” Mr Williams replied. </p><p>“Alright, and Mr Gregson?” the judge asked. Gregson looked at the judge before speaking.</p><p>“I believe that this court case is a waste of time, my client was only defending himself in a way he saw fit, it is not easy to judge the line between excessive and necessary in a time of distress” Gregson replied. The judge thought for a moment.</p><p>“Alright, I expect this case to be over quickly, I only need to hear the presented evidence from Mr Williams and then both parties can take a recess before the criminal case” the judge replied. Everyone nodded slightly. “Alright Mr Williams your evidence?” The other lawyer took out a manilla envelope and handed it to the judge who opened it and stared at it. </p><p>“This case is dismissed” The judge answered before he left, leaving the whole room dumbfounded. </p><p>“Well that worked out well for us” Gregson said while looking at Dipper. “Come on, we only have a few minutes before the criminal case” Gregson added as he stood up and started walking out, followed by Dipper along with the rest of the group. Gregson led them to another small room with multiple chairs around a table. Everyone entered and sat down still stunned by the outcome case. “Aright, so the first one went our way, the next won't be as easy” Gregson explained</p><p>“What’s our plan then?” Dipper asked.</p><p>“Well, this time we have to convince a jury that the amount of force you used to stop Josh was justifiable. This time witnesses will be called.” Gregson turned to Pacifica “Pacifica that likely means you will be a make or break witness” Gregson replied before turning back to the group. “We’ll be back into a courtroom in a few minutes. I’ll come back when they’re ready for us” Gregson replied as he walked out of the room. Pacifica moved closer to Dipper and put a hand on his thigh. Dipper turned to Pacifica and smiled a little. </p><p>“Let me go get you some coffee” Pacifica said to Dipper who now looked at her confused.</p><p>“Coffee? Do I really like coffee?” Dipper asked, confused.</p><p>“Like coffee? You love it, it's a hidden pleasure of yours” Pacifica said with a laugh as she stood up. Dipper watched her walk out of the room before he leaned back in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>Pacifica walked down the hallway to a coffee machine she saw earlier, she took one of the cardboard cups off the side and put it under the nozzle. She pulled the lever on top of the machine causing coffee to be poured into the cup. She stopped pouring as the coffee reached the top of the cup. She capped it and started walking off.</p><p>“Wait Pacifica!” A voice called out. Pacifica looked behind her and saw Josh walking up to her causing her to groan.</p><p>“What do you want?” She asked angrily.</p><p>“Pacifica, why are you with this guy?” Josh asked</p><p>“Well lets see, he’s nice, sweet, and he doesn't randomly attack people. He also doesn't try and get people arrested for defending themselves” Pacifica replied</p><p>“Pacifica he could have killed me!” Josh yelled</p><p>“Yeah and you could have killed him” Pacifica responded walking away, Josh walked in front of her.</p><p>“Pacifica, you shouldn’t be with him!” Josh yelled.</p><p>“Josh, he is the only person I should be with. Once this is over I expect you to leave me and Dipper alone” Pacifica responded before walking away leaving an angry Josh behind. She walked back into the room where everyone was sitting and handed the coffee to Dipper.</p><p>“Thank you” Dipper responded with a smile. Pacifica smiled back and sat down next to him before she leaned her head against his shoulder. Suddenly Gregson walked through the door. </p><p>“Alright Dipper, let's win this case” Gregson said.</p><p>The courtroom they were now seated in was large and contained more people than just family members. It included a jury of people Dipper had never met before. He looked around and saw both his family and Josh’s. He was seated in the witness stand looking at Josh’s lawyer.</p><p>“Mr Pines, is it true that you punched my client, Josh Eaglewood, in the throat?” Mr Williams asked.</p><p>“Well yes, but-” Dipper started but was cut off.</p><p>“Do you know the possible outcomes of punching someone in a sensitive area such as the throat?” Mr Williams asked.</p><p>“Kind of” Dipper replied.</p><p>“Yes or no Mr Pines” Mr Williams clarified.</p><p>“Yes” Dipper responded with a sigh. Mr Williams looked over to the jury.</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, if you don't know, enough force to the throat can cause serious damage, even death” Mr Williams said before looking back at Dipper. </p><p>“Now Mr Pines, I think that your purpose was not to get Mr Eaglewood off of him, but to physically harm him-” Mr Williams started but was cut off.</p><p>“Objection, Your honor, that's speculation” Gregson replied. The judge thought for a moment before answering.</p><p>“Is there a point to this Mr Williams?” The judge asked</p><p>“Yes” He responded</p><p>“Get to it quickly” The judge added.</p><p>“Now, when someone is defending himself, he uses enough force so that he can get away. Now Mr Pines, you used excessive force, you purposely hit my client in the throat, a move that could have killed him. You knew the danger of attacking someone in such a sensitive area, yet you still did it? Why?” Mr Williams said, before Dipper could respond Gregson stood up.</p><p>“Objection, what's the relevance of this question, we all know the answer” Gregson replied.</p><p>“Overruled, answer the question Mr Pines” the judge answered.</p><p>“Self defense” Dipper replied</p><p>“Yes, but self defense is usually considered only enough force to get away, not enough force to possibly kill the other person, especially when the other person was not using enough force to possibly kill you, so I ask you again, what was your reasoning to use a move that could have possibly killed Mr Eaglewood?” Mr Williams asked, once again Gregson stood up.</p><p>“Objection your honor, this is speculation and Mr Williams is leading my client” Gregson replied.</p><p>“Sustained, Mr Williams asked another question or leave the witness to Mr Gregson” the judge replied. Mr Williams nodded and sat back down.</p><p>“Mr Gregson, your witness” The judge said. Gregson walked over to Dipper.</p><p>“Mr Pines, how many times did you see Mr Eaglewood before the attack?” Gregson asked.</p><p>“Twice” Dipper replied. </p><p>“And did any altercations take place during those two times?” Gregson asked</p><p>“Yes, the first time he grabbed my shirt collar in a threatening manner and the second time he threatened me, he said that he was giving me one warning, that I had to leave Pacifica by the end of that period” Dipper replied. Gregson nodded.</p><p>“And Pacifica is your girlfriend correct?” Gregson asked</p><p>“Yes” Dipper responded</p><p>“That's all your honor” Gregson replied.</p><p>“And who is your next witness Mr Gregson?” the judge asked</p><p>“Josh Eaglewood” Gregson replied. </p><p>	Josh walked up and sat where Dipper was once seated, while Dipper sat next to where Gregson had just been seated. </p><p>“Mr Eaglewood, did you attack my client, Dipper Pines, at approximately 2:00 oclock on Thursday, September 1st?” Gregson asked</p><p>“I plead the fifth” Josh replied. Gregson looked to the judge.</p><p>“Your honor, the question is not incriminating if we have multiple eyewitnesses who will testify to Josh attacking Mason” Gregson said.</p><p>“Josh, you must answer the question” the judge replied</p><p>“No, I did not attack Mason Pines” Josh replied. Gregson looked at him shocked before turning to the Judge.</p><p>“I would like to bring out my first piece of evidence then” He asked</p><p>“Go ahead” The judge replied. Gregson grabbed a remote and pressed play. The Tv at the side of the courtroom lit up as a video started playing. Gregson pressed pause and the video stopped.</p><p>“This video was taken from the schools security camera facing the road in front of the building. This video was taken at 2:00 o'clock on Thursday, September 1st” Gregson said. He played the video again and it showed Dipper and Pacifica walking out of the school hand in hand. Suddenly Josh ran up and tackled Dipper before punching him repeatedly. Gregson stopped the video when Josh fell off Dipper after being punched.</p><p>“I think we can all agree that the person attacking Mason Pines is in fact Josh Eaglewood” Gregson said. He hit the power button to turn off the tv.</p><p>“Was that you in the video Mr Eaglewood… and remember, if you lie you can be arrested for perjury” The judge replied.</p><p>‘Yes, that was me in the video” Josh replied. </p><p>“So I ask you again, did you attack Mason Pines?” Gregson asked. Josh sighed before answering.</p><p>“Yes” He replied</p><p>“No further questions” Gregson said. </p><p>“Your witness Mr Williams” The judge said while gesturing to him.</p><p>“We have no questions for the witness” Mr Williams replied.</p><p>“And what about you Mr Gregson, do you have anything to add?” The judge asked.</p><p>“No” He replied.</p><p>“Ok, then we will adjourn and wait for the jury's verdict. Court Dismissed” the judge called out. The group walked back into the room they were once in.</p><p>“How are you feeling kid?” Stan asked.</p><p>“Well, I wasn't assuming that I would be sued by the time I was sixteen, but I’ll just consider it a late birthday present” Dipper joked. Stan laughed a bit, Dipper looked over to Gregson “So, how do you think we’re doing?” Dipper asked</p><p>“Well, It could have gone better” Gregson replied, furrowing his brow a little. Dipper nodded in response. He turned to Pacifica and smiled a little, Pacifica returned the smile.</p><p>“It's going to be ok” She said as she looked Dipper in the eyes.</p><p>“I know” Dipper said with a smile. The group sat in silence for a while, exhausted by the trial. Dipper and Pacifica held hands while they waited. Dipper leaned over and quietly whispered in Pacifica’s ear.</p><p>“We should take a day off, from all the craziness” He said. Pacifica smiled a little.</p><p>“Yeah, a little mini vacation” She replied. Dipper smiled and leaned back to his normal sitting position. Soon enough a woman walked into the room.</p><p>“The court is assembling again” she said before she walked out of the room.</p><p>“This is it” Dipper said as he stood up still holding Pacifica’s hand “Together?” he asked Pacifica.</p><p>“Together” She replied. The group walked out of the room and back into the courtroom. Dipper didn't let go of Pacifica’s hand until he had to sit down. The room settled as the jury walked back in. The judge looked at them.</p><p>“Jury, what's your verdict?” He asked. The presiding juror stood up and looked at the room. </p><p>“On the counts of assault, battery and attempted manslaughter, the jury finds Mason Pines... “</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, I know. Court doesn't actually work that way, I had to do it that way for the story.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will be updating this story as much as possible. I don't know if anyone will read it but if you do I hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>